Plan B
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: On her 29th birthday, Lita makes a decision to ask her best-friend to have a baby with her. Nothing could go wrong... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

* * *

Trish Stratus received a text from one of her best-friends brother telling her that he, along with three others, were standing outside her door waiting for her to open the door so they could go inside and surprise a certain red-head for her birthday. It was 11:50 pm on April 13, only a couple of more minutes until her best-friend's 29th birthday. The red-head had already went to bed an hour ealier but that wasn't going to stop her friends from surprising her. They would just wake her up.

Trish opened the door quietly to the house she was living in with her best-friend, Lita Dumas. The house belonged to Lita's grandmother who passed away a couple years ago. She left the house to her and her brother, who agreed to let Lita have it since she had loans to pay for school. It was easier for her to pay her loans off without having to worry about paying for rent. It was a four bedroom house so Lita invited her two best-friends to move in with her so it would make it easier for the three of them and they wouldn't have to find a living area else where. Trish moved in while her other best-friend was now married to her brother. Funny how things work sometimes.

"Okay. Try and be quiet." Trish whispered as she let the three males and female in to the house.

"We're gonna wake her up soon anyways so why does it matter if we're quiet or not?" The loud mouth of the group asked.

"Because idiot," Lita's brother began to say, "We want to wake her up at exactly 12 o'clock."

"Dave's right John, so shut up." Victoria said to John Cena as she, along with John, Randy Orton, and Lita's half-brother, her husband, Dave Batista, made their way to the living room.

"Vicki, you have the cake?" Trish asked her friend.

"Yup. Dave has it." Victoria said pointing to the cake in her husband's hands. "I have candles too but I think that's just going to make her upset. She was getting depressed about turning 29. I'm 31, I don't know why she's getting upset."

Trish snorted. "You're actually married so your age doesn't matter all that much."

"Hey. I told her I'd marry her in a second." Randy replied.

"No you won't." Dave responded smacking Randy on the back of her head.

"Uh you guys, John's not here. I think he took a head start. He went already. Let's go before he wakes her up without us and ruins this." Victoria said making her way to the red-heads room with the others in tow.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked John when they were all finally in Lita's bedroom. He was on his phone on the bed besides a sleeping Lita, looking for something.

"I'm gonna turn on that Eminem song I know she loves so much and put the phone against her ear. That should wake her up."

Dave smirked at John. "You know she's going to kill you right?"

John found the song he was looking for her and did as he told the others. He put the phone speakers against Lita's ear who woke up jumping out of her bed. She saw the person who had the phone in his hand and started to hit him. "What the hell is wrong with you Cena?! I'm trying to sleep. And if you were going to wake me up that way, you should have found a better song." Everyone ignored her as they started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her. "This couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Stop being so grumpy. It's your birthday. Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Victoria was holding the cake in front of Lita. She opted to go with the candles. Everyone in the room did know how old the red-head was turning so she didn't think Lita would mind.

"I wish you guys would leave."

"Not until we get cake. I was promised cake and I'm not leaving without it." Randy replied.

"Eat your cake and leave. I actually have an important day at work tomorrow." She turned to look at her sister-in-law. "You do too Vicki. We're working on the same case." Victoria and Lita worked at the same law firm,_McMahon & Associates_. They were both paralegals. Lita never wanted to go to law school, but the legal world was interesting to her. Victoria went for a semester and hated it and realized she didn't like it and like Lita, she liked the legal world.

"We'll be fine. Plus, we're not the only ones who have work. Let's just enjoy the next few minutes, let Randy eat his cake and you can go back to sleep."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Fine, give me a knife." She took out her hand waiting for someone to give her a knife.

"First you have to promise you won't stab someone with it." Dave joked.

Lita stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Shut up Dave and just give me the damn knife." She just wanted to go back to sleep. The longer she stayed awake, the more she wanted to talk to someone but she didn't want to talk to him until later.

"O yea," John snorted, "that's gonna make us to give you the knife now."

"First make a wish and blow out the candles." Trish said, Lita rolling her eyes but complying. Trish handed her the knife. "So, what did you wish for?"

"That you guys would leave and let me go to sleep." Lita cut the cake. "Okay, one of you can just cut the rest and hand out the cake."

* * *

They all ate their cake and talked about what Lita wanted to do for her birthday. She didn't want to do anything but since her birthday fell on a Friday, Trish insisted they all go out that night. They finalized their plans for later that night saying their goodbyes to the red-head, who thought that since she was already awake and since the person she wanted to talk to was already there, she would just talk to him now.

"Wait a minute John." Lita grabbed John's arm as he was about to get up from beside her on the bed and make his way out. "I want to talk to you about something. Please." That made Dave stop right in his tracks turning around to look at his sister and her best guy friend. "Chill out Dave, he's not going to do anything."

"I won't." John promised.

"If you do I'll kick your ass." Dave threatened.

"Trust me, I know that so I won't."

"Fine. Bye Li. See you later." Dave looked back at John again. "Do anything and I'll kill you." Victoria and him left the room and left the house going back to their own house a couple of minutes away.

"Uh. John, you just want me to wait for you downstairs then?" Randy asked his best-friend who was also his roommate.

"Duh. Unless you want to walk 10 miles back to the apartment."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll be waiting downstairs then."

"Close the door." Lita replied. Randy was confused why she wanted to close the door but he obeyed.

"I thought you had work in the morning?"

"I do, but you idiots decided to wake me up and I wanted to talk to you and you're already here."

"Couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Like I said, you're already here and it's going to keep bugging me." She wasn't avoiding looking at John while she thought of what she was going to say.

"Okay."

She took a few moments before she jumped into what she was going to say. She had a whole speech planned out but she forgot all about it right then. So instead, she just blurted it out, finally looking back up at him. "I want to get married and I want to have a baby."

* * *

To say John was shocked would be an understatement. It took him a while to process what the red-head next to him just said. "Can you repeat that?" He wanted to make sure he heard her correctly before he said anything.

"Okay so I had a whole speech planned out and I just blurted that out. Not the right way but I was watching 'Friends' this on-"

"Oh yes." John interrupted her. "Every plan should start with that. An episode of 'Friends'."

"Just let me finish before you freak out."

"Too late."

"Please." Lita pleaded.

"Go ahead."

"Like I said. I was watching 'Friends', the episode where Monica and Chandler get engaged and Phoebe tells Rachel how she has a back up plan with Joey. If neither of them is married until they're 40, they'll just marry one another. So I thought, I'm hopeless when it comes to men, for example, Christian. So anyways I thought it would be so much easier if I could just marry my best guy friend. I thought 40 would be too old to get married because my ovaries would be dried up by then and I wouldn't be able to have children so I thought, why not 35. But at 35 that's still a bit difficult for me to get pregnant and have a healthy pregnancy and delivery and my baby and I could have health problems so I thought that I would ask you to be my back up when we turn 35 if neither of us are married yet and you could, I don't know, lend me your sperm when I'm 30 and still have no kids." Lita finally took a breath after she let out her plan, biting her nails which she did a lot of when she was nervous. Hoping John wouldn't think she was too crazy and would agree to be her back up.

John took a minute to let that all sink in before he spoke up again. "Let me get this straight. You want to get married if neither of us is married by the time we're 35?" He continue when Lita nodded in response. "And you want me to give you my sperm when you turn 30 if you haven't found someone by then?" She nodded once more. "What if I'm in a relationship, you know me and Maria have been talking again. What if she doesn't want me to have a baby with you?"

Lita rolled her eyes. She never liked his on again off again girlfriend. She wished she would permanently become his off again forever. "You wouldn't have to tell her. We could keep this a secret. You wouldn't even have to be in the baby's life."

John looked hurt when she said he wouldn't have to be in the baby's life if he did end up having a baby with her. "If I did end up having a baby with you, I would be in that child's life no matter what. I wouldn't just abandon either of you. Plus, I'm your best-friend, you're kind of stuck with me."

"So was this weird of me asking you?"

"Just a little." John answered truthfully.

"You can think about it because I know I thought a lot about this. Please don't immediately say 'no'. Just think about it. Please."

"Just a few questions."

"Okay."

"Why me?" He wanted to know why she was asking him and why not someone else.

"Because I want to have a baby. I know I'm about to turn 30 next year and I know I won't be able to find someone by then. I don't want to find someone random at a sperm bank. It would be easier to ask you because that way I know about your family background and your family's health background as well. You're my best-friend. I didn't want to ask Randy because I don't think he would take this seriously. I mean, I'm sure he would make a great father one day, even though you don't have to be in the child's life, but I trust you more for something like this."

"You're 29. You said if you don't find someone by 30, then you would want to have a baby with me. Why not now then? Do you think you'll find someone in one year to have a baby with?"

"I know I won't find someone in one year but I'm not totally prepared right now. I thought it might take a while to convince you. I'm giving you time to think as well as time for me to find out more information and stuff about this process. You know, if you're ready and willing, this can happen in like a few months. It also gives me plenty of more time to establish myself and be able to provide for my baby."

John started to rub the back of his neck which he did a lot of when he was nervous. "Looks like you already researched a lot."

"Yea. I'm totally serious about this. I'm giving yo..."

"Okay." He interrupted her.

"What?" Was he agreeing to her proposal?

"I'll do it."

"Which one?"

"Both, but most likely the baby. I'm sure we both will find someone in six years and don't have to settle for one another."

"Seriously?!" She was so excited he agreed. She was so worried he would laugh in her face and say 'no'.

He smiled at how happy she looked. "Seriously."

"OHMYGOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She hugged him.

"This is what you wished for isn't it?" He asked her hugging her back.

"Yea." She started laughing. "Just don't change your mind. Please"

"I won't." He ended the hug and looked her straight in the eye. "But I do want to be in the child's life and I want to act like the father as well."

"Yea, that's only fair."

"But how are we going to tell everyone? Your parents? My parents? What if they don't agree with this?"

"I thought about that but I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. So can you. I think they'll all be reluctant to support us at first, but they'll get over it and they'll just want us to be happy."

"What about Dave? He might want to kill me." He actually worried the most of what Dave would say. He scared him sometimes especially where Lita was concerned.

"I can deal with him." She reassured him. She really hoped she could in fact handle her brother.

* * *

**Lita is 29. Dave is 34. Victoria is 31. John, Randy, and Trish are 28. Randy is going to be a year younger so he just turned 28 and John would be turning 29 later that month. Same with Trish, she would be turning 29 later that year.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lita and John decided to tell their parents about their plan in person instead of over the phone. They lived in Atlanta, Georgia including Lita's parents but John's parents moved a couple of hours away to Savannah a couple of years ago so they decided they would drive to Savannah over the weekend and tell his parents after they told her parents. It didn't really matter to Lita what either of their parents said, it wasn't going to effect her decision at all. John reassured her that it wouldn't effect his decision either.

They had planned to tell Dave when they met at his and Victoria's house before they went out. Unfortunately for Lita, that wasn't going to happen. When they arrived there, there were tons of people waiting ready to surprise her as a surprise birthday party. John didn't know anything about this either because his birthday was a week or so later so their friends decided to throw them a joint birthday party.

"Way to ruin our plans." Lita muttered under her breath taking a seat on the bed in one of the rooms in her brother's house. She wasn't too fond of being around a lot of people especially when she had something on her mind. She already mingled and tried to have fun with the guests but she couldn't take it anymore and decided to retreat upstairs.

"Not having fun?" John asked sitting beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm having a lot of fun that's why I came up here."

John rolled his eyes in return. "I know you wanted to tell him but it can wait. Why not just tell him tomorrow when we tell your parents."

Lita snorted. "You obviously don't know him. He's going to freak more than my parents. I rather tell him without them present."

"Well then we can just tell him tomorrow before we head out to my parents." John suggested.

"I rather get it over with. He's going to be the most difficult, well for me anyways, to tell. You know how over protective he is. Even though I'm basically 30."

"What are you two doing up here?" Dave entered the room in which Lita and John were talking in. "You know the party is for you two. You abandoned your own party."

Lita looked at John who looked just as nervous as she felt. She thought maybe she should wait to tell him but she just wanted to get over with it. She looked at Dave and decided she should just do it now. "We need to talk to you."

Before Dave could say anything, John spoke up "Right now?"

Lita looked at John again. "Yes right now."

"Is that really a wise idea? I mean, there are people present downstairs."

"Yes. Stop being such a wimp."

"I am not a wimp."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Enough already!" Dave exclaimed, rubbing his head, before John could get in another 'no'. "Will you two ever learn to act your age?" He paused for a second waiting to see if the two would tell them what they wanted to talk about. "Okay, so do you guys want to tell me what's going on?"

"I can tell him on my own if you want." Deep down inside Lita was hoping John wouldn't leave her to tell Dave alone but she understood if he wanted to.

"No that's fine." He was not going to let her deal with Dave alone even though he knew she would be able to.

"Just tell me please." Dave pleaded glancing between the two.

"Please close the door."

"Okay. You're worrying me," Dave started to say closing the door. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Lita took a deep breath before she let it out. "I'm pregnant."

"What?! How is that even possible?! You're not even dating anyone. I hope you're not a one night stand type of woman. I don't even want to think that about you. Unless you're secretly dating someone?" He suddenly looked at John who looked shocked at by the red-head just said.

"What the hell Li?!" John was shocked at how Lita decided to drop the bomb. She was making him regret staying with her.

"You!" Dave glared at John heading towards him, Lita standing up in between the two of them. "Get out of my way Li."

"Okay so that wasn't the smartest way to say that, but I'm not pregnant."

"Why the hell would you even start it off that way?" John was a little angry at how she started off the conversation.

"I thought it would be easier."

"On what planet?"

"Shut up! And tell me what the hell is going on." Dave was still glaring at John even though he calmed down a little knowing that his sister was not pregnant.

After a couple of seconds of thinking of what she was going to say, Lita decided to tell her brother the plan. "Well, first let me get through everything and then you can react." She continued when Dave nodded in response. "Okay. So. Here's the thing. I'm turning 30 next year. You know how much I want kids and it's hard for women to have kids in their 30's. I thought that, you know, I don't really have anyone to have a baby with right now and I'm not getting any younger so why not use a sperm bank." It looked like Dave was about to interrupt her. "Please let me finish first." She continued when Dave gestured for her to. "So I don't want to use a random person because I won't really know everything about his family background and health background. So I decided why not ask my best-friend, who, by the way has agreed to have a baby with me. Now it's totally up to John about how much of a role he wants in the baby's life, he already said he wants a big role which is okay with me. Just know, I don't care too much what you think, I mean, obviously I care because you're my brother, but you're not about to change my mind about this. I'm one hundred percent serious about this."

Dave could not believe what he just heard. "So you want to have a kid with someone you aren't even in love with and the two of you would carry on and act like a happy family? Where did you get a crazy idea like this from?"

"Well. Like I said, I have always wanted a child so... Yea." Lita started to say until Dave interrupted her.

"And having a child with your best-friend randomly came into your mind?"

"Well, actually, I was watching 'Friends' and th-"

"'Friends'? You're making a huge decision based from a show?"

"No." She continued on. "Look, they had this whole back up plan thing where Phoebe told Rachel that Joey would marry her if they weren't married when they hit 40. And then it reminded me of 'Will&Grace' where Will and Grace decide to have a baby together because they wanted one, and again, they weren't getting any younger."

"A baby is not a toy Lita. You have to think this through."

"And I did. I'm not stupid. That just made me realize that instead of getting some random guys sperm I could get someone that I know very well instead. It would be better since I can know his family health background as well. Guys do lie on their files about their background sometimes." Her voice was starting to raise and she was starting to get angry.

"So you're going to get married to him too then if you're still single by you're 35?"

"If it comes to that yes. But honestly, I just care about the baby right now."

Dave knew there was no way in talking his sister out of this. He knew she was adamant when she really wanted something. He turned his attention to John who was quiet for most of the time. "And why did you decide to help her?" Dave saw that Lita was about to answer for John but he stopped her. "I'm talking to John right now."

John started to rub the back of his neck. "I knew it would make her happy. I know she's always wanted to have a family of her own even though this might be a little weird family but that's fine for her."

"She said you don't have to play any role in the baby's life but you said you want too. Are you ready for this kind of responsibility?"

"I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't."

"When did she ask you?"

"Yesterday."

Dave looked a little surprised to find out that John agreed to Lita's plan quickly. "And you agreed right away? Why didn't you take time to think about it?"

"Look Dave." Lita interrupted before John could say anything. "Like I said before, I don't give a damn what you think. I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

"Is it bad that I want to make sure he's all in for it? That he won't change his mind?"

"I won't."

"See, he won't."

"Well, I think it's a stupid decision."

"Well I think, no wait, I know I don't care. Not even a little support?" Lita said a bit hostile.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake and get hurt."

"Damn it Dave." Lita got up from where she was sitting. "I'm leaving."

"Li, wait. Don-"

"No. I'm not going to stay somewhere any longer where someone thinks something that what I'm serious about doing is stupid. You're my brother. You should be supporting me. I'm nearly 30. I'm old enough to make a decision like this on my own. I thought this through, it's not something that popped into my head and I said 'Okay I'm going to do this' and then not even think about it. I talked to my gynecologist. I researched a lot on my own as well. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry. You're my little sister. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lita calmed down a little bit taking a deep breath before she looked at Dave. "Look, I know you're always going to be a little over protective of me. But like I said, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I know what I'm doing. I would just like a little support whether you agree or not."

"Okay. I just want you to be happy." He gave her a hug.

"And this will make me happy. I still want to leave though." She ended the hug and turned to look at John. "We came together so can you drop me off or I'll take Trish's car and you can drop her off later? Unless she wants to leave right now too."

"Um. No I think I'm ready to leave too." Lita left the room after John responded who wasn't too lucky in leaving quite yet. Dave stepped in front of the door before he could leave.

"You better be one hundred percent serious about this. If you hurt her in any way, I will hurt you. I won't kill you because I would love to see you suffer over and over again. Got it?"

John gulped, Dave really sacred him sometimes. "Yea. I promise. I would never hurt her intentionally. Or even unintentionally." That was enough for Dave who moved out of the way and let John leave. He thought his sister was crazy but he had to support her because he didn't want their relationship to suffer and he knew she wasn't about to change her mind.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lita and John were on their way to John's parents house in Savannah the next afternoon. They already went to the red-head parents house earlier that morning. Her mother was more supportive of her but it took her father a little while to come around just like Dave because he wanted his daughter to be happy and if having a child with someone she wasn't married to or even romantically involved with made her happy, then he was going to be happy for her. Her mom was really happy of the idea of being a grandmother for the first time since Dave didn't have any kids yet.

"That wasn't that bad." Lita said from the passenger seat to John who was currently driving.

"Yea. Your mom was totally supportive. I think my dad's gonna be the opposite."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

It was quiet for a bit until Lita spoke up. "So how much longer until we get there?"

About another hour. Unless we run into some horrible traffic."

"Alright. I'm going to take a quick nap then."

"Okay."

Lita then started to think about the conversation she had with Trish last night who decided to leave the party with Lita.

**_*Last Night*_**

_"So Li." Trish started to say going into her best-friends room. She decided to come back with Lita rather than staying longer. "What's going on? You, John, and Dave looked a little out of it when you came downstairs. Well, you looked annoyed and upset while John looked nervous and a bit scared, and Dave was glaring at John like he was going to kill him. So spill. What happened upstairs?"_

_Lita took a seat next to Trish on her bed. "Remember how I told you about my backup/baby plan?"_

_It didn't take Trish that much to remember everything Lita was referring to. "Yea." And then it hit her. "OHMYGOSH! YOU ASKED HIM?! WHAT DID HE SAY?! YOU TOLD DAVE?! WHAT DID HE SAY?! THAT'S WHY HE LOOKED LIKE HE WANTED TO KILL JOHN!" She knew Lita was serious about this but she didn't know whether or not Lita asked John already._

_Lita rolled her eyes. "Calm down blondie. Remember how everyone left last night and I told John I wanted to talk to him?" She waited for Trish to acknowledge her and when Trish nodded, she continued. "Well, I asked him then and he was initially freaked out but he said 'yes'."_

_"Wow. And what about Dave?"_

_"Oh. Dave. Um, he freaked out, wanted to hurt John, like you could tell, and we got into a little argument but he came around." Lita started chuckling when she thought about how she opened the conversation with Dave and how she shouldn't have done that. "I told him I was pregnant and he almost killed John who looked kind of angry at me."_

_Trish laughed a little at that. "That's how you drop the bomb? Poor John. You're evil." Trish took a second before she continued. "When are you going to tell your parents? Don't open up that conversation by telling them you're pregnant. They know you haven't been on a date since Christian and that was 6 months ago."_

_Lita rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I won't do that again. But I'm nearly 30. I'm sure my parents will be happy."_

_"What about his parents."_

_"No clue. But we're going to Savannah tomorrow."_

_"You really think it's smart of you to go through with this?"_

_"I thought a lot about it. Yes." She knew that's not what Trish was talking about._

_"Don't act dumb. I'm not talking about how much you prepared yourself. You know what I'm talking about." When Lita continued to pretend she didn't know what Trish was talking about, Trish once again spoke up. "Your crush on John."_

_Lita rolled her eyes at Trish. "I don't have a crush on him anymore. It was just a phase."_

_"A reoccurring phase."_

_"He's my best-friend."_

_"That you have reoccurring crushes on."_

_"Shut up. I know what I'm doing."_

_"I hope so. I just don't want you to get hurt." Trish was the only person who actually knew about Lita's reoccurring crushed on John. Or that's what the two of them thought. Dave had his suspicions which was exactly why he was reluctant to support his sister with this plan. He didn't want to see her get hurt if she became attached to John and he didn't reciprocate._

**_*Present Time*_**

_Ugh. Blondie. I do not have a crush on him._ Lita thought trying to take a quick nap before they arrived at John's parents house.

* * *

"Li wake up." John nudged Lita awake when they arrived at his parents house. "We're here." Lita slowly woke up from her nap. "Nervous?"

"Should I be?" She asked him.

"We'll see." They made their way out of the car and to the front door. His parents were expecting him since he called them that morning but they didn't know he was going to bring Lita along. His mother answered the door when he rang the doorbell. She was happy to see her son, a little surprised but happy to see Lita as well.

"Lita, it's always lovely to see you." His mother spoke letting the two in the house.

"Nice to see you too Carol." She was a little nervous because she didn't know how his parents were going to react.

The next couple of hours were spent by the three of them, including John's father, talking and just catching up. They had dinner and started to relax a bit which was when John gestured at Lita telling her that maybe they should tell his parents now.

"Um. Mom, dad, their's something we need to tell you."

"Okay." Carol said cautiously thinking it must be something serious if both of them came to talk to them. "What is it?"

John proceeded to tell them about Lita's proposal in which he agreed to while Lita looked around biting her nails avoiding John's parents eye contact.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Carol asked.

"No." Lita answered uncomfortably. They got that a lot. She didn't understand why people had to jump to conclusions when members of the opposite sex were as close as they were.

"Then why do you want to do this?" John's father, John Sr., finally spoke up.

"Because I want a baby and I'm not getting any younger. I could have just picked a total stranger from the sperm bank but I didn't feel comfortable with that as much as I would if I actually knew about the father as much as I know about John. I already told him that I don't expect him to be in the child's life-"

"But I want to." John interrupted her.

"Why?" John Sr. asked him.

"She's my best-friend. I know this will make her happy." He started to say more until his father interrupted him.

"Just because it will make her happy? That's not good enough reason."

"I think it is. I'm ready for this responsibility."

His father interrupted him once again. His voice getting a little hostile. "I don't think you are. You're not mature enough." The two women in the room were starting to get very uncomfortable. "You're an engineer. Are you sure she's not just using you for your money? How much does she even make from her job?"

"I am not using him for his mo-"

It didn't matter what the red-head was going to say because the two men continued their argument and ignored her. "She's a paralegal. I don't know how much she makes enough. She doesn't need me for my money. She already said I don't even have to help her except for having the baby with her. It's my choice to help her. She's not using me."

"You share an apartment with Randy. You don't have a house to accommodate for your child."

"The baby will be staying with me. I have a house." Lita was once again ignored.

"Why does it matter where I live? It's up to Li whether or not she wants her, our, child to stay at my apartment. He or she will be mostly with Li anyways."

"And how are you going to do this?"

"Artificial insemination."

"Do you know how much that costs? It costs thousands of dollars. And then you're going to have to pay afterwards too. You sure she's not using you for your money?"

"Again, this was my decision and I have the money. I don't really need much from him except, you know." No one was paying her any attention but she needed for them all to know that she wasn't using John for his money. His dad was making her feel like some gold digging whore.

"Like I said before, she has her own, she's not using me for that."

"You're going to spend money for a child that you're only going to have to make your friend happy?"

His wife interrupted him. "John, stop it."

"No." John Sr. continued, looking at his wife getting up from his seat from the sofa raising his voice a bit more. "He's going to ruin his life. He's wasting his time and money. He doesn't know what he's doing. What are you going to do when you have kids of your own? What are you going to do if one of you wants to move to another city or state?"

John followed suit. "We already talked about that. I don't think it's any of your business if you're not going to support my decision." He turned to look at the uncomfortable red-head. "Let's go Li. I don't want to be here any longer." She quietly got up from the sofa avoiding eye contact with John's dad who left the room after a few moments.

"Wait John." Carol started to say. "You can't just leave like this. It's late. You have a three to four hour drive. You guys should probably just stay and leave in the morning."

"No mom. I'm not staying here and I'm not going to make Li stay here either after everything he just said. He didn't just insult me, he insulted her as well."

Carol was defeated as she said her goodbyes allowing John and Lita to leave. She supported her son in what he was doing. She knew he had a big heart and was happy that he was acting selfless in helping his best-fiend with what she really wanted. She didn't really know how everything was going to work out with their plan but she was hoping for the best. She was also hoping that her husband would come around but she didn't think he would. At least not anytime soon.

* * *

Lita offered to drive back to Atlanta because she knew how angry John was after his argument with his dad but he didn't hand over the keys, instead he opted to drive back.

"John slow down. You're scaring me." He wasn't paying her any attention until he almost got them into an accident making the red-head scream a bit. "Damn it John. Pull over."

"Sorry Li." He pulled over into the emergency lane on the highway. "He just pisses me off sometimes."

"I know." This wasn't the first time she witnessed an argument between John and his father. "Look, you don't hav-"

John turned to look at her and interrupted her when he knew where she was going with this. "Stop. I already told you I was going to do this. You dind't force me into this. This was my decision to help you. I don't care if he supports my decision or not. I'm an adult, I make my own decisions. I know he has his concerns but they don't mean anything. I don't care."

"I don't want this to come in between you and your dad."

"I know you don't. Trust me, our relationship was never great to begin with."

She knew that was the truth but she still felt a little bad. "Only if you're sure."

He took her hand in his own and smiled at her. "One hundred percent." He paused a bit before he continued. "Look, I want to apologize for the stuff my dad said about you. I'm sorry. I know this is not about money for you."

She looked away. "It's not and you don't have to apologize for him." After a moment of silence, she spoke up again turning to look at John. "Okay. Let's switch. I think it'll be best if I drive the rest way back."

He started to protest. "I'm okay now."

"You almost crashed MY car into another car not too long ago."

"Fine." He took his seat-belt off and got out of the door and walked over to the passenger seat, the red-head switching to the driver's seat from inside the car.

"Lazy." He muttered under his breath resulting in her sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

John convinced Lita to just stay at his apartment because it was late and that she could just leave in the morning. He let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch in the living room.

Randy left his room seeing John on the couch. "I thought you were going to stay? When did you get back? Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"So many questions. Plans change. An hour ago. Li is sleeping in my bed."

"Well that never stopped you before."

"Yea, well, I just want to be alone."

"Why? What happened?"

John hesitated before he went on to fill Randy in on everything that happened earlier that night. "You and Li are planning on having a baby?" John nodded. Randy smirked. "So you're going to sl-"

John rolled his eyes. "No. Artificial insemination."

"What's the point then?"

"Not everyone sleeps around like you." John retorted.

"So, this fight with your dad, big huh? So are you still gonna go through with this?"

"Of course. I already promised her. She's so happy."

"Are you happy with this?"

"Duh. If I wasn't happy with it, why would I agree to it?"

"Point. So what about Maria?"

"What about her?"

"You think she's going to be okay with this?"

"Why should it matter to her?"

"The two of you have been getting close again. You really think she would want to share you?"

"What the hell? You're making it seem like I'm some sort of property. If Maria can't support me then she obviously can't be with me. She's not who I thought she was."

"Okay. I'm gonna go back now. See ya in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." John called after Randy who went back to his room after he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. John thought about everything that happened today and how he truly didn't care how his father wasn't being so supportive. He was just happy at least his mom supported his decision and that he was going to help his best-friend with something she really wanted. He wasn't opposed to having a kid either. This could be both of their only chance to actually have a kid. He smiled to himself when he thought about the look on his friends face when he agreed to this. He just hoped everything worked out for the best.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed since John agreed with Lita to have a baby with her. They spent those three months getting more information for the both of them, but more specifically John since Lita was fairly well educated with the process, but learning more couldn't hurt. Lita's doctor, Dr. Ivory Moretti, referred her and John to a psychologist, Dr. Jim Ross, who would help them through the psychological process and psychologically evaluating them. It was still recommended for Lita to be psychologically evaluated to see if she was psychologically fit to go through with this process even though she knew who the father was going to be. Because John was helping her out, he also had to be evaluated as well especially since he decided he was going to fulfill his fatherly duties as well. Dr. Ross deemed both of them psychologically fit to go through the process. He also had to explain to them that there was a possibility of fertility problems and they had to be able to be ready to go through that if need be. He explained to them how it could take multiple tries and there was also a chance of multiple births. Dr. Moretti gave Lita some drugs so she could take a week before the whole process started. The drugs helped promote ovulation by stimulating the egg releasing process.

"So Li," Victoria said making her way to her best-friend turned sister-in-laws desk at work. "Tomorrow's the big day huh?"

"Mhm." Lita said not looking up from the computer typing away.

"Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure." She still wouldn't look up from her computer. "Give me ten minutes. I have to finish this motion first and give it to Stephanie." Stephanie McMahon was the main lawyer she worked under, she was glad she didn't work directly for Stephanie's father Vince, he was the worst.

"Alright. Then maybe we can talk about tomorrow?"

Lita rolled her eyes still looking at the computer screen."Whatever. Dave still freaking out? That's what you want to talk about, right?"

"I think we should save that for later. You finish the motion. I'll be waiting here."

The duo soon found themselves at a sushi place down the street from the law firm. It was one that they went to very often.

Victoria smirked at the red-head. "Eat how much you want. May be your last time for a while. No more sushi." Victoria said thinking about how much the red-head loved sushi. "And coffee." She also loved coffee.

"Ugh. Thanks for reminding me." It was quiet for a while with the two of them consuming their food. "So, what's up with Dave?"

"Honestly, he's still a little freaked out but he just wants you to be happy. You know how he is."

"And I am happy with this decision. I wouldn't have decided to take a big decision like this if I wasn't ready for it."

"I know. But you know how protective he is of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You'll always be his little sister no matter what." It was quiet again for a while until Victoria decided to change the subject. Sort of. "How's Johns father doing now?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't ask John about it because I know it'll just remind him of how angry he was and just piss him off again. Unless they're okay now. I don't know. I doubt it though." She sighed. "I feel horrible though. I mean-"

"It's not your fault Li."

"I know but I still can't help but feel a bit horrible."

"Well don't. Anyways. What's up with John and Maria?"

Lita once again rolled her eyes. "Don't care."

Victoria snorted. "Sure."

"They're in their little on-again phase. It'll be off-again soon. Hopefully permanently."

"You said you don't care, I sense a hint of you caring."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because."

Victoria rolled her eyes at the simple answer the red-head just gave her. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Well, let's see. She's annoying, rude, immature, disrespectful, self-centered." She thought for a moment. "Oh, and a bitch. Should I go on or is that enough?"

"Well, obviously he doesn't think that about her and that's all that really matters."

"Whatever."

"So are you excited?'

She looked at Victoria like she said something really dumb. "Duh."

"Just making sure."

Lita sighed. "This is seriously annoying. Why would I think about this? Why would I do this if I didn't want to? Your husband is getting to you. He's disrupting your mind. I knew the two of you getting together would not be a good thing for me. And you just had to marry him."

Victoria frowned at her. "Not a nice way to talk about your brother."

Lita smirked. "It's the truth. He's poisoning your mind."

Victoria chuckled. "Just a little."

The rest of their lunch break was spent talking about work, the cases they were working on, and how much the lawyers they worked with got on their nerves. Both of them liked their job but sometimes the lawyers really irked them making them do most of the work. They also expected them to play secretary even though each of the lawyers had their own secretary. It was quite annoying to them, they didn't sign up to be secretaries.

* * *

"You ready for tomorrow?" Randy asked joining John, who was playing Madden on the Xbox, on the couch. "Tomorrow could be the beginning of the rest of your life."

John rolled him eyes continuing the game. "I think that already happened when I agreed to do this."

This time it was Randy's turn to roll his eyes. "Yea but there is a possibility she doesn't get pregnant."

"I know. We talked about that. Hopefully it'll work out. Damn it. Interception."

"That's what you get when you play with the Cowboys. Romo chokes in the game just like in reality." Randy stated looking at the screen. "So how exactly is this going to work? I mean, how are you going to get her pregnant through this artificial insemination stuff?" John started to look very uncomfortable. Randy soon came to a realization turning his attention to John. He started laughing. "Dude. You're gonna have to...?! You should be used to it though. I mean your hand is your best-friend."

John glared at him taking his eyes off of the game for a moment. "Shut up."

"So did you tell Maria?"

"Yup."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she was okay with it. I guess because she knew I wasn't gonna change my mind. She said it's a good thing that I decided to help Li." Actually, she said it was a good thing that he decided to help Lita since she was getting a bit old and 'everyone knows old women can't have kids', but he didn't add that part. He also thought of how she expressed previously that she didn't want to have kids and she knew how John did in the future and if the two of them had a future together, it would be better for her to just let him do this.

"You know, your life is about to get really interesting. I can't wait to be entertained by this. This is going to be fun."

John took a quick second to glare at Randy once again. "Shut the hell up."

Randy started to get up from the couch laughing. "I gotta go."

"You found some slut who'll actually sleep with you?"

Randy smirked. "You know it."

"Will you ever change?"

"Don't hold your breath."

Randy left and John turned his attention back to the game. He was interrupted again when his phone started to ring. He paused the game and picked up his phone to see who it was and rolled his eyes when he answered the phone. "Hi big brother."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm doin' well. Thanks for askin'. How are you?"

Dave rolled his eyes on the other end of the line. "Shut up Cena and answer my question."

"How many times are you gonna ask me this?"

"Until I start believing you."

"You should start now. Like I told you a billion times, if I wasn't sure about this, why would I agree? She's one of my best-friends. I would never hurt her intentionally. I would never want to see her get hurt either. I won't do anythin' that I know will upset her."

"Maria didn't change your mind?"

John rolled his eyes. "She doesn't control me. She knows everythin'. She's okay with it."

"If you hurt her I wi-"

"You'll kill me. I got it. Like I said, that's not my intention."

"Bye." And with that, Dave hung up the phone. John was starting to get annoyed by the way people were talking to him. He was full on with this plan, he was actually excited himself.

He started to play the game again until his phone once again started to ring. He was about to just turn his phone off after he saw who was calling. "Yes Trish. I am a hundred percent sure about this."

"Good to know. So now that's out of the way. Just know, she said it was up to you whether or not you wanted to actually help her throughout the pregnancy and after the baby was born. You promised you would help her and you want to. You can't back out now. I swear, if you leave her during any of this and ignore her or whatever for Maria or any other girl, so help me, I will kick you in your balls and then let Dave do the rest."

"I'm not a bad person. I promised her. I want to do this. I don't see why no one believes me."

"She's my best-friend. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I understand, but you know me well too, you should know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"So now that that's clear. Did you ever talk to your dad after last time?"

"Not really. I went over a few times but we never actually talked about this or anything else really."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. We never had a good relationship to begin with."

"Okay. Now that I know you're completely serious about this and nothing is going to change your mind, I'm going to let you go now. Bye."

"Bye." _Everyone is crazy_.

* * *

John and Lita were currently in the clinic waiting for the doctor to see them so they could get this process started.

"You know, everyone keeps asking me, but I'm going to ask you. Well, I already know you're sure with this but are you ready?"

It always bothered her when her friends and Dave, especially him, asked her whether or not she was sure and ready about this. For some reason, it didn't bother her too much, or even at all when John asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. Are you?"

He returned her smile. "Yes."

They sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the nurse to call them. "Mr. Cena?" A nurse called out. "We're ready for you. Here is the container and you can just go over there and give this back when you're ready." She turned to the red-head who was smirking at John. "Miss. Dumas. You can just go in that room and we'll prepare you for when we get this container back from Mr. Cena." She turned away to get back to where she was previously.

John turned to look at Lita holding up the container so she could see it. "This is what I do for you."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." They both went their separate ways to the rooms they were asked to go to. Lita had to wait a while in order for her to start her part of the process. She was wondering what took John so long. She had to wait another half an hour after the semen was directly inserted in her uterus by a catheter. They made her lie down for a half an hour in order to prevent seepage and to allow fertilization to take place.

John and Lita made their way back to the red-head's house after they left the clinic. "So John. Lita started to say sitting on the couch next to him handing him a can of soda. "What took you so long? Were you having a lot of fun?" She couldn't keep a straight face, she started to laugh.

"Yea yea laugh it up. Just know, I did this for you." He said putting his open can on the table in front of him.

"Like you haven't pleasured yourself before?"

"Have you?" He asked turning the tables on her.

She just looked at him in shock. He wasn't supposed to ask her that. "None of your business."

"Then don't ask me."

"Shut up."

"I'm not your puppet."

She smirked at him. "Yes you are."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm awesome. Duh."

"I'm too nice for you."

"You're only nice because you're afraid I'm going to kick your ass."

John rolled his eyes. "You have jokes. Nice."

"You know I could totally kick your ass."

"No you can't."

"Stop being delusional Cena. All I have to do is kick you in your balls."

"Do you not want this baby?"

"Let's just hope it works the first time." She smirked at him when she thought of something. "You don't need to use this as an excuse to have fun with yourself."

"And this is the thanks I get?"

"Shut up. Trust me, I am really thankful. But I want to ask you something."

"Okay what's up?"

She looked at giving him a look showing him that she had to ask him about something serious. "Look, if you're not sure about going through with everything that may happen now if I do get pregnant and being a father now, I'm giving you a way out. I just really need your sperm. So are you sure about this?"

He took her hand in his own, smiling at her, trying to reassure her. "Trust me. I'm in for the long haul. I don't want to know that I fathered a child and I didn't care for him or her at all. It doesn't even matter how this is happenin' and the fact that you wouldn't mind doin' this alone."

"Okay. Just don't abandon me in the middle when you already said you're in for the long haul. Don't be in this child's life and then get tired and leave because you don't want this. Dave will kill you, and I will let him."

"You know I wold never do anything to hurt you. You're my best-friend, I love you."

"Good." She felt a little better knowing that John wouldn't completely abandon her. She didn't care much about herself, she was strong, she knew she could handle this. But she didn't want her future child to be without a father after they had a little bit of experience with a father. She didn't want the child to be abandoned, she thought it was important for John to know before he made his decision final about being in the child's life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.****  
**

**I have no personal experience with artificial insemination and how that works or pregnancy, but obviously I know things, I have been around pregnant women before (and use Google ;)) but if I get some things wrong, I apologize now. So sorry in advance.**

**Sorry to the Cowboys fans. I like picking on them. Haha. It's really easy with Romo being their QB.**

**I just noticed that in almost everything I have written, Maria is not shown favorably or whatever but I have nothing against her, just didn't like her WWE character that much but nothing against her. And I notice I always make Matt to be a horrible person, but it works, so yea. I would like to apologize to anyone who is a fan of anyone that I may show in a negative way.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since John and Lita went to the clinic. There were currently awaiting the results of the home pregnancy test the red-head just took. She was pacing back and forth biting her nails. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. "Okay. You're makin' me dizzy. You need to calm down, just sit. Stop bitin' your nails. That's a disgustin' habit."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up! Just shut up!" She said finally stopping in her place. "OHMYGOD! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

"Maybe you are pregnant. Or you're just PMSin'." That earned him a glare and a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch. Why did you do that?"

"Just shut up. Keep your mouth shut." She started to pace again. "Ugh. How much longer?!" She went over to look at the timer. "Ugh. One more minute. These past few minutes feel like a month!"

"Okay seriously Li. Calm down."

"I can't! This is important to me."

"If it doesn't happen now, it can happen later."

"Shut up. I don't need to hear that right now." The timer went off. "Oh my God okay. Oh my God. I don't think I can check. You have to check. No I can do this. No you have to. No I can. I don't want to." She kept rambling until John stopped her.

John walked over to the red-head holding her shoulders. "Li, take a deep breath." She took his advice and started to feel a little calm. "Okay. I'll check. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Just hurry up and do it. Two lines mean pregnant, one line means not pregnant."

John walked over to where the stick was at looking at it. _One line_. He didn't know how he was going to break this to her. "Um..." He said glancing at his friend and then back at the stick.

"What? What is it?" She looked worried. She really wanted this right now. She hated this anxious feeling. She saw the look on his face when he turned around once again to look at her. "One line?" She correctly assumed.

He nodded and went over to her and gave her a hug. "Yea. It's only been a week, maybe it's wrong?"

He felt her shake her head against him. "No. Dr. Moretti said I could take the test at home in a week, even in 5 days. It's been a week."

"We can just do this again. It's okay. It'll be okay."

She pulled away from him looking up at him. "I have an appointment with her next Tuesday. I'm taking a half day from work so I can talk to her about this. She's supposed to give me a test of her own but that's going to be negative as well. So I can just ask her when the next best time this could happen. Maybe this time you won't have too much fun playing with yourself and you can hurry the process along. Maybe the sperm died or something." He knew she was upset right now so he just ignored that remark.

"I think I can manage a half day from work as well."

"You don't have to. I'll just pass on the information about what we do now."

"I told you I'm in this with you for the long haul so I'll go with you." He saw how nervous she was looking.

"It's only Saturday. We still have a week and a half. Why did I not set up an appointment for earlier?!" Lita started to say something else until she suddenly brought her right hand up to her mouth, she headed to the trashcan and started to vomit.

"Are you sure one line means you're not pregnant?"

"Positive. I mean, yes, I'm sure."

He knew there could only be another option for her to be vomiting right now. "You need to stop being nervous and anxious. You're already making yourself sick."

"Bad habit."

"And this is why you're not a lawyer? You'd be pukin' all the time if you actually had to fight a case." She just glared at him like she was about to kill him. Luckily for him, she wasn't in the mood. "You need somethin'?"

"Just leave. Please." She started to get up from the bathroom floor when she stopped feeling sick. "I'm not trying to be rude but I just want to be alone right now."

"If you need anyth-"

"I know. Thanks." She tried smiling at him but he knew it was forced. He felt bad for leaving her by herself when she was upset but she wanted to be left alone. But instead of actually leaving her house, he went downstairs and just sat in the living room waiting for whenever she needed to talk.

Trish walked in the house a few minutes later. "Hey John." She smiled at him. "Did she take the test?"

He put his phone down looking at the blonde who joined him on the couch right next to him. "No."

"She didn't take the test? I thought you could take the test now."

He started to shake his head. "I meant she's not pregnant. She took the test. It came out negative."

Trish frowned at that thought. "Oh. Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"Does she know you're down here?"

"Probably."

Trish started to get up from the couch. "I'm going to see if she's okay." She knew the red-head well and she knew how much she was hurting right now. "Li." Trish said opening the door to her friends room. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I guess I will be. I mean, I knew this could happen. I mean, the chances weren't that high to get pregnant on the first time right." She looked up at the blonde. "He's still here?"

Trish nodded. "Do you think this has something to do with..."

The red-head shook her head. "I already asked Dr. Moretti. She said that has no effect on this. After that happened she said everything was okay and I can get pregnant so I don't think that has an effect on this."

"Does John know?"

"No. Only you do and..." Trish nodded in understanding when Lita wouldn't finish the sentence.

"You didn't even tell Dave?"

"That's the last person I would tell about this. I wouldn't even tell my parents. You know Dave would kill 'him' if he knew anything about that."

"Well, you wouldn't have to tell Dave everything. Just, you know, the first part."

Lita shook her head. "I don't think it's important for him to know even a little bit. If he knew even a little, he would find out everything. That wouldn't be good for 'him' at all."

"After everything that 'he' did, you're still concerned for 'him'?"

"'He' made one huge stupid mistake that I will never forgive 'him' for but it's none of Dave, John, or anyone else's business." It was quiet for a moment. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I just wish next Tuesday would hurry up. That's like, 10 days from now."

"Just try to be patient and calm. If it didn't happen this time around, it'll happen soon."

Lita sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

_***10 days later***_

John and Lita were currently in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Lita had to take a blood test a couple of days ago for which Dr. Moretti was going to tell the results of. She knew a urine test wasn't always accurate, especially at home, so Dr. Moretti consulted Lita take a blood test before their next appointment so they could make sure whether or not she was pregnant. If the results did confirm the results of the home pregnancy test, then Dr. Moretti was ready to tell John and Lita when they could start another round of the artificial insemination process.

Lita was aimlessly looking through a magazine which John knew she wasn't paying any attention to anything written in it. "You gonna puke again?"

She looked up from the magazine and glared at him. "You're lucky we're in the doctors office right now."

"I was just messin' with you. You need to calm down. Relax. Everything will be okay."

Lita was flipping through what seemed like the billionth magazine while they were in the waiting room."You think it would be rude if I ask them what's taking forever." She started to get up from her seat. "You know what, I don't care."

"Stop it." John grabbed Lita's arm. "There are other people in here waiting for the doctor too."

She reluctantly sat back in her seat. "Whatever. I hate you."

"No you don't." He smirked at her. "If you did, you wouldn't want to have my baby."

"Shut up Cena. I don't want YOUR baby, I want A baby."

"You're lucky I love you even though you hate me."

"You're annoying me right now."

"Sorry. Just tryna make you feel better."

"I appreciate that, but, nothing is going to do that until I actually get pregnant."

The door separating the waiting room and the other rooms inside suddenly opened with a nurse holding a clipboard. "Lita Dumas? You can come now."

Lita looked over at John and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

The nurse smiled at them and took them to the room they were going to be waiting for Dr. Moretti in after she took Lita's weight, blood pressure, and temperature. "She'll be in shortly." She left.

"Shortly probably means you have to wait another half hour on top of the hour and half you just waited."

"You usually have to wait this long?"

"Not really. I don't know why it's taking forever today."

"Maybe you never noticed it before."

Lita shrugged. "Maybe."

The door opened to the room they were in. "Hello Lita, John." Dr. Moretti smiled at them. "How are you two doing today?"

"Fine. She's just a bit anxious." John chuckled.

Dr. Moretti let out a small laugh. "Well, that's not unusual." She turned to look at the red-head. "So Lita, did you only take one test at home?" She continued after Lita nodded. "Why didn't you take more? You know they aren't always one hundred percent correct. You have to take multiple tests sometimes."

"I know, I guess I just didn't want to see another negative result," Lita admitted. She didn't know if she could handle the disappointment of another negative test.

Dr. Moretti smiled at her. "Maybe you should have"

Lita and John looked at one another in shock. John looked at Dr. Moretti and asked what both he and Lita were wondering. "What? Does this mean... Is she...?"

"Congratulations. The test was wrong. You are in fact pregnant."

Lita covered her mouth with her right hand. "You gonna puke again?" John asked her.

She ignored him. "Oh my God. Seriously? Oh my God. John she said... I'm pregnant!"

He smiled at her and saw how happy she looked. "I know. Wow."

Dr. Moretti went over everything they needed to know about the pregnancy and what Lita was supposed to do. "You know you have to be a bit extra careful because of your previous miscarriage, that increases your chances just a slight bit of another one." _Oh shit, _Lita thought, she could not believe Dr. Moretti just said that. But then again, she didn't know Lita was trying to hide it from anyone so of course she didn't know she couldn't say anything in front of John, who looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything at that moment. "Alright John. If you could head back out to the waiting room, I have to examine Lita."

John looked at Lita, who he could tell was avoiding him, and left without saying anything. He thought this could wait for later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I know who 'him' is but I wanted to leave a bit suspense, it will be revealed in the next chapter. Only a little was revealed of what Trish and Lita were talking about earlier in this chapter but not all of it. I don't really know when all of it will be revealed but I won't leave you in the dark for too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

John was waiting for Lita in his car trying to understand what Dr. Moretti just said. He was wondering why Lita never told him about her previous pregnancy which resulted in a miscarriage. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the passenger side open. Lita took her seat, closed the door, and put her belt on. John just sat in the drivers seat without starting the car or without any intention of starting it. "Would you like to drive?" Lita asked looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact. _Please don't let him say anything right now._

John took a deep breath before he looked over to Lita and spoke. "So you were pregnant before?" He waited for Lita to answer him but when she didn't, he continued. "How long ago was this? Were you plannin' on tellin' me? Did you tell anyone?"

Lita sighed. "Can we not do this right now." She really didn't feel like having this conversation right now.

"Please."

"Fine. I was pregnant about a year ago and I had a miscarriage. That's all you need to know about this. You know what? You didn't even need to know that because it's none of your business."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Like I just said, it's none of your business. It's no one's business except for mine and..." she still couldn't say his name without getting upset.

"But I'm one of your closest friends. I should have been there for you. You kept avoiding everyone back then."

"I told Trish. I had her." Lita said sternly. She was not about to give in and tell everything.

"So is this why you and Christian broke up?"

Lita finally turned to look at him. "Look. I found out I was pregnant, I told him, he freaked out, he told me he didn't want to have kids, I broke up with him, I found out I had a miscarriage and yea, that's all that happened." She really hoped he couldn't see right through her because there was more to this story, more that she wasn't planning on telling him. She waited for him to start the car and drive away, but he was still in shock so he didn't do it just yet. "Are you going to drive or should I just walk home?"

John started the car and began to drive. "I'm gonna kill him." John said breaking the moment of silence.

"No you're not. This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone."

"Christian left you when you told him you were pregnant."

"No." Lita corrected him. "I left him when he told me he didn't want to have kids."

"And he just let you. He was gonna let you deal with it all on your own. You can't even say his name. There's more to this than you're telling me."

"No there's not." Lita lied. "Just leave it. That's all there is to know." John left it alone when he knew Lita wasn't about to continue this conversation anymore.

* * *

"Trish!" Lita called entering the house after John dropped her off. "Tirshy poo where are you?!"

"In here!" Trish called from the kitchen.

"Trishy! I have something to tell you!" She opened the kitchen door and saw someone else was in there as well. "Oh. Hey Jeff." She smiled at the blonde's boyfriend.

He smiled back at her. "Hey Lita. What's going on?"

"Um, nothing."

"So what did you have to tell me?" Trish questioned her friend.

"Um, nothing."

"Got the message." Jeff said getting up from the kitchen table.

"No." Lita started to say. "This can wait. You two enjoy your time together."

"It's okay. I had enough of Trish time for the day. And by the way you were shouting and smiling, it looks like it can't wait." He smirked at his girlfriend who just pouted at him. "See you later. I'll lock the door." He gave Trish a quick kiss and left.

"You two make me sick."

"Okay spill." Trish said ignoring her remark, pulling out the chair next to her so Lita could sit down.

"Okay. The test was wrong. I'm pregnant!"

Trish started to squeal in excitement. "OHMYGOD! I'm going to be Auntie Trishy! I can't wait to go shopping with you! I hope you're having a girl! It's fun shopping for girls! It's fun dressing them up."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I don't care what the gender is. As long as my baby is healthy, I'm fine with a boy or a girl."

"I hope you have twins!"

"What?"

"You said your doctor said it's not unusual for the pregnancy to end up in multiple births so it'll be fun if you end up having one of each! OhMyGod! Triplets are so cute! I hope you have triplets."

"Trish, I'm happy seeing your enthusiasm but you're not the one who's going to be pushing them out of yourself so maybe when you have kids, you can have multiples, yea?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Anyways. Where's John?" Trish asked. "Why didn't he come inside? He doesn't usually just drop you off and leave you."

"He knows."

Trish looked confused. "He knows about what?"

Lita hesitated before she continued. "Christian."

Trish's eyes widened in shock. "Everything?"

Lita shook her head. "No, just the miscarriage part. And not wanting to have kids."

"Wow. How did he find out?"

"Dr. Moretti let it slip. Obviously she didn't know I was hiding this from people, so can't really blame her."

"And then you just told him?"

"Yup. Not everything though. It's not his business." Lita paused before she continued. "He thinks there's more."

"You're not going to tell him everything? What if he finds out himself?"

"He won't. How would he find out?"

"Maybe if he runs into Christian and asks him about this."

"Well, it's none of his business so he shouldn't ask him about anything." It was quiet for a few minutes. "So how's the fashion world?"

"Great! Oh this reminds me again of how excited I am to go shopping with you! We can get you some really cute and hot maternity clothes! And some really cute clothes for the baby! I'm so excited!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Sorry I asked."

"Shut up. This is soooo exciting! We should should start the shopping now!"

"No we shouldn't. I don't like shopping."

"I know you don't. But I know you're excited to shop for the baby."

Lita smiled at the thought. "That I am. But that doesn't mean we need to start right away. Don't even know if it's going to be a girl or a boy and... we know what happened last time. I don't want to get ahead of myself and jinx this."

"Li," Trish said taking Lita's hands into her own, "that's not going to happen again. Last time you had a lot of stress especially with what happened with Christian and you didn't even tell anyone while you were pregnant but this time, I'm with you. You have me to vent and get everything out when you need to. No stressing this time okay. This time you even have John with you. He actually wants this baby with you too. It'll be great."

"I hope so."

* * *

Lita was at her parents house later that night. She asked Dave to be there as well, so he was there along with Victoria. She decided to tell them about what happened at her doctor's appointment that day. It didn't matter to her if John was there or not, but he decided since they broke the news to their parents about the plan together, that they might as well tell their parents about the pregnancy together as well. It was still a little bit awkward between the two after what he found out about her today. He knew it wasn't really his business but he couldn't help but think there was more to the story than she was letting on. The way she spoke about this told him there was definitely something else that went on.

"Well. Mom. Dad. Dave. Vicki. There's a reason why we are all here today." Lita started to say glancing between the four. "Remember how I took the home pregnancy test and it came out negative?" She continued when they all nodded. "Well," she started to smile, "It was wrong. I'm pregnant! I went to Dr. Moretti today and I had a blood test and the results show that the test was false and I'm pregnant!"

Her mom, Olivia, started to walk over to her and started hugging her and crying. "I'm so happy this is happening. I'm going to be a grandmother. I don't know how long those two," she said glancing at Dave and Victoria, "were going to make me wait"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Well, my little sister, who isn't married, nor is she is in a relationship, is knocked up and having a baby with an immature brat." He saw the way both John and Lita were looking at him. "No offense."

"Dave." Lita's father, Steven, started to say.

"Dad, I didn't say anything that you weren't thinking." Even though Steven wasn't Dave's biological father, he acted like he was and Dave was his own son. Dave's biological father died when Dave was only one year old. A couple of years later, Olivia met Steven, they got married, and Lita was born.

"You know what?," Lita started to say, "I'm not going to let you bother me today. Because I'm happy, I'm excited. So you can just pretend you're happy even if you aren't."

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his sister and hugged her. "You know I'm happy."

"Uncle Grumpy."

"Excuse me?"

"My baby can call you uncle Grumpy since you're grumpy all the time." She smirked at him.

Dave rolled his eyes. "We can think of something else. We still have time."

"So John," Olivia started to say, "when are you going to tell your parents?"

John looked at Lita who started to look around at the floor, her smile disappearing. "I'm gonna go on Saturday."

"Alone?" Dave asked cautiously. He knew how this was a touchy subject, but he didn't want his sister to go somewhere where he knew she was going to be uncomfortable and feel unwelcome.

"No." Lita spoke up before John could. "He came here with me so I'm gonna go with him." She looked at John who looked like he was about to protest but he didn't say anything, he assumed her parents didn't know what happened at his house a couple of months ago so he just kept quiet.

Dave was worried about his sister. He didn't want her to get stressed over something stupid that could be avoided. John knew that's what Dave was worried about so he made a mental note to tell Dave that he wouldn't let his father say anything horrible to her again.

* * *

***Saturday***

John and Lita sat waiting in the car. They were sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes outside of his parents house. "You didn't have to come." John said looking over at the red-head who looked nervous.

"I know." Lita replied

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know."

"We've been here for fifteen minutes. I saw my mom look outside the window twice. They know we're here. Are you ready to go?"

"No." She unlocked her door. "But I never will be so let's go."

John followed her out the car and to the front door. Apparently his mom was still watching from the window, she was waiting for them at the door. They exchanged pleasantries with one another with Lita entering the house reluctantly and cautiously.

"It'll be okay." John whispered from her side, squeezing her hand as a way of reassurance. They entered the living room which was not empty. John's father was sitting on the couch reading something. "Hi dad," John greeted his father.

John Sr., looked up from his newspaper. "Son. How are you?"

"Good."

"Oh Lita." John Sr. started to say looking up at the red-head. "I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Um, hi. I'm fine." She was definitely nervous about encountering John's father after what happened last time.

"Look Lita." He put down the newspaper. "I would like to apologize for what happened last time you were here. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know you aren't using John for anything other than having a child with him. But I was out of line and overreacted. So I'm sorry for that."

"It's-"

"Don't say 'it's okay' because it's not. Just please forgive me."

Lita smiled at him. "I forgive you."

He smiled at her. "Won't you two take a seat? What brings you two here?"

John looked at Lita who looked back at him. "Well, no point in waiting," John said looking back at his parents, "she's pregnant."

His mom was having the same reaction her mom had when they told her parents. "But I thought you said that she wasn't?"

"Home pregnancy tests aren't always effective." John reminded her.

"Oh Lita." Carol said hugging the red-head. "I want to be in this baby's life. I know you and John aren't having this child under normal circumstances but I still want to be a grandmother to this child."

"Of course." Lita said smiling at Carol. "Just because John and I aren't having this child under normal circumstances doesn't make you his or her grandparent any less."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**So 'him' is Christian! If anyone remembered anything about the first or second chapter you could have guessed. When Lita said she had no luck with guys 'especially Christian'? Ring a bell?**

**Lita and Dave's parents names are going to be Olivia and Steven. I only know John's parents names because I read it in other stories. Okay cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was once again the weekend and Trish had successfully dragged Lita, along with Victoria, to the mall to go shopping. Not necessarily for the baby but that didn't stop Trish from dragging Lita to looking at baby clothes.

"Oh my God!" Trish squealed picking up a onesie that said 'I'm Cute. Mommy's cute. Daddy's... Lucky.' "This is sooo cute! It's unisex so you can get it right now." Lita was about to speak up but Trish kept going. "Actually, no. I'm getting this for you."

"Trish. Calm down. First of all, 'daddy' isn't 'lucky' that 'mommy' is 'cute'. You can get me whatever you want but seriously, I'm going to need you to calm down. Look in your arms right now." Trish had multiple onesies and other cute little things she wanted to get for the baby. 'You're going to end up buying the whole baby section at this rate."

"She's right Trish." Victoria said from the side of Trish.

Trish snorted. "Seriously Vicki, you need to look in your arms as well."

Victoria smiled. "What can I say? I'm excited to be an Aunt and spoil this kid rotten."

"Can we head over to, I don't know, somewhere else?"

"Maternity clothes!" Trish yelled in excitement. "We can get you maternity clothes!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "I don't need maternity clothes quite yet."

"Well it won't hurt to start shopping for it now. No need to get it the last minute."

Lita looked over at Victoria. "You know you didn't have to come."

Victoria smirked. "I know but it's fun seeing her torture you."

"Let's go!" Trish said dragging the other two along with her. "But first, I want to buy this. Just one. I have plenty of time to buy you other cute clothes for the baby!" Trish decided to stick with another onesie she picked up earlier that said 'Psst... Party At My Crib Tonight At 3AM B.Y.O.B.', with a picture of a bottle on it and Victoria decided to get a onsie that said 'No Habla Your Blah Blah.'

Lita had talked Trish from looking for maternity clothes at the moment so instead the trio headed to another store in the mall looking at shoes. "Look at these, they would look so good with that red dress I got the other day." Trish said picking up a pair of red heels.

"They actually would." Lita agreed with her.

"Uh-oh." Victoria said from beside the other two. "Someone spotted us and is coming right here."

Lita and Trish looked up from the shoes they were looking at and in the direction Victoria was looking at. "Ugh. Ew what are they doing here?" Lita wondered.

"I'm assuming shopping just like us." Trish said turning her attention to the shoes once again.

"Why the hell would they even be coming here?" Before Trish or Victoria could answer her question, the trio were approached by two others.

"Hi girls." One of the two said when they made their way to the trio.

Lita and Trish both rolled their eyes before turning around to face the two. "Hi Maria, Candice."

"Hey." Victoria was the only one who didn't put on a facade because she didn't really know Candice or Maria too well to know why Lita and Trish didn't really like them.

"So Lita, I heard you're pregnant. Congratulations." Maria said.

"Yea and your boyfriend's the father." Trish remarked, Lita glaring at Trish for that statement.

Maria seemed unaffected by Trish's remark. "I'm aware of that. Anyways I think it's really nice of John to help you. I mean, you haven't found a guy yet, who knows when you will find a guy. You're not getting any younger. By the way, I'm really surprised you can get pregnant at your age in the first place."

"She's only 29," Victoria was starting to realize why Trish and Lita weren't too fond of Maria, "You know, the same age as your boyfriend."

"I didn't mean it in a rude way. Just kind of surprised it was easy for her to get pregnant this late."

"You know Lita," Candice said ending her silence, "You're already showing, it's so cute."

Lita wanted badly to punch the smug look off of Candice's face. "No I'm not, that's not possible. Your eyes are deceiving you."

"Or you're just gaining weight for the heck of it." Candice replied earning her a look from Maria who was the lesser of the two evils.

"You know, we were shopping until the two of you disturbed us so if you don't mind, we would like to continue." Trish wanted to slap the duo.

"Bye." The duo left the trio to continue their shopping.

"Wow. Now I understand why the two of you don't like them." Victoria said picking up a pair of black gladiator sandals. "Maria seems a little less evil of the two. I know she made a shot at your age but when she looked like she wanted to stop Candice when she talked about your weight."

"Yea but that doesn't make her any less of a bitch." Trish stated. "And no to those shoes."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I think they're edgy."

"Trish is right." Lita said. "Well, about Maria being a bitch, not the shoes, they are so your style."

"Just looking, not going to get them." Victoria replied putting them back down.

"Then we can share." Lita said picking up the shoes Victoria just put down. "I like them and we're the same size."

"Until your feet start to swell. Then I'll just take them." Victoria joked.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever, as long as I get to wear them even once or twice, I don't care."

Trish purchased the red heels and another pair of shoes while Lita purchased the sandals.

"We should go to-"

"No blondie." Lita interrupted Trish. "We should go home now or something. I'm tired and I'm sure Vicki is too."

"Yea, Dave is supposed to be home soon. We were going to go out tonight. It's been a while."

"Then it's settled. We're going home, we can always come back. Hopefully not soon though."

Trish stuck her tongue out but gave in so the trio made their way back to their car. Trish and Lita dropping Victoria off to her house before they went back to their own.

* * *

Lita went to open the door when she heard a knock on the door later that evening. "What are you doing here?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Hello Li. Nice to see you too."

"It's nine at night," Lita said not moving from the doorway, "is there a reason you showed up at this time?"

"Is nine too late for you? Would you like to let me in?"

Lita finally moved from the doorway and let him in. "Maybe if you were already here it wouldn't be, but showing up to someone's house at this time is not nice."

"It's a Saturday, I have no plans."

"You mean you have no slut to screw?" Lita said closing the door following Randy inside the house.

"Exactly." Randy smirked. "I thought why not spend some time with my favorite red-head and blondie." Randy said making his way to the kitchen with Lita following him.

"I'm sure you have a billion other favorite blondes. Trish actually isn't here. She's spending some time with Jeff."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"I guess so."

"What you have to eat?" Randy said opening the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. Go at it. Just don't touch my ice-cream in the freezer."

"So Maria was over today." Randy started to smirk taking out some left over pizza from the fridge. "She said she ran into you, Trish, and Victoria at the mall with Candice. How was it?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "She was a bitch like usual."

"Really? She told John how she congratulated you and then you guys went your separate ways. Of course I didn't believe that. Not as gullible as Johnny boy."

Lita once again rolled her eyes. "She called me old and Candice called me fat. She tried to take back her statement when Victoria pointed out that John happens to be the same age. You know, Candice is actually worse than her. She actually looked like she was going to kick Candice for calling me fat."

"Honestly, I think her bitchiness starts to show more when she's around Candice."

"Don't care."

"I'm waiting for the day when you slap Candice. She's such a bitch to you all the time."

Lita started to laugh when she thought of what Trish said earlier. "You know when Maria congratulated me on the pregnancy, Trish said to her that 'your boyfriend is the father.' I wanted to kill her for saying that but now it's kind of funny."

"Trish would do that." Randy continued to eat his pizza in silence. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Which one?" Lita asked.

"I guess any that's on."

"Alright."

"Can I take food with me?"

"You just had two slices of pizza. You want more?"

"What can I say? I'm a growing man."

"Whatever. I'm getting ice-cream. I'll share. Want some?"

"What kind?"

"Double chocolate chip."

"I'll pass. I saw some cookies earlier."

"Take em."

The duo grabbed their ice-cream and cookies and headed in the living room turning the television on to see if anything good was on. "Chick flick. Chick flick. Chick flick." Randy said changing a couple of channels. "Seen it. Stupid. Kiddy stuff."

"OHMYGOD! PICK SOMETHING!"

"You don't have to yell." He continued to flip the channels until something caught his eye. "Baseball. Let's watch that."

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Well, nothing is on so let's just watch baseball."

"Whatever. You're lucky I actually like baseball."

* * *

"Hey." Randy said walking into the living room in the apartment he shared with John.

"What are you doing home so early? It's only twelve. Did you not find some poor girl to mess with?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I did. Lita." John started to give Randy a dirty look. "Not like that. I wouldn't do that to a friend. We just hung out, ate, watched some baseball. Where's Maria?"

John pointed towards his room. "Inside." Randy started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Your life."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in a relationship with one girl yet your having a baby with another. We all know how Li feels about Maria and how Maria is. She's going to lash out on you soon even though she was initially 'supportive'."

"No she's not."

"Dude. She called Lita old and Candice called her fat."

"No she didn't."

"Li told me. You're gullible. You really think their conversation went smooth at the mall? You know Candice is a bitch and she'll say whatever she wants to Li just to bring her down."

"Yea, but Maria isn't like that."

"She is when she's around Candice."

"Whatever. She's in the room. She could overhear you so just be quiet." John said starting to get angry and annoyed.

"Your life is very entertaining."

"I'm glad you think so. Anyways, I'm heading back inside."

* * *

Trish woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a sound coming from down the hall. "Li? Is that you?" She saw a light on coming from the red-heads room. She went into her room and saw she wasn't there so she headed to the bathroom which was in the room. "Oh Li." Trish went over to her friend. "You okay?"

Lita momentarily looked up at Trish. "Do I look okay?" She continued to vomit. "Who the hell's idea was it to call this morning sickness? It should be called 'getting sick whenever the hell your body wants'."

"Do you want water or something?" Trish didn't know what to do so she just offered the first thing that came into her mind.

"No." Lita started to get up from the bathroom floor. "I think it's over. For now."

"Do you need something?"

"No. You can go back to sleep. Thanks for coming but you don't have to next time."

"But-" Trish started to say until Lita interrupted her.

"All that's happening is me puking my guts out. No need for you to get disturbed."

"Well, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate."

Lita smiled at the blonde. "Thanks. Will do. So, are you going to be playing the father role during the pregnancy?"

Trish laughed. "If you need to me too."

"You'll go to the store and pick up stuff for my late night cravings?"

"I'll call John up for you and then he can do that." The two started to laugh.

"That works."

"Go back to sleep while you can. Good night." The duo making way out of Lita's bathroom and into her bedroom. The blonde smirked when she thought of something. "Or, we can have some fun real quick and then you can go back to sleep."

"What's going on in that pretty little evil mind of yours?" Lita said sitting down on her bed.

Trish joined her. "Let's test John."

"What?"

"Give me your phone." She took the phone from Lita when she handed it over to her. "Okay. I'm going to dial his number and you are going to pretend you need something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Oreos?"

"Uh-huh."

"And then we'll see if he goes to get them for you."

"Trish."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Lita started to smile thinking about how it would be to go through with this little prank. "It will be."

"Here." Trish handed the phone over to Lita. "Wait. Speaker. It's ringing."

"Alright. Stay quiet."

"Hello?" A sleepy John answered the phone.

"Hi."

"Li? Is that you? Is everything okay?" He sounded a little more aware than he did when he first answered the phone.

She bit back a laugh before she continued. "Oreo's."

"What?" He asked a bit confused.

It was getting harder for her to stop her laughter but she did it. She had to look away from Trish, who was also trying to fight back laughter. "I need Oreo's and Trish is sleeping I can't just wake her up for it. We have none. And I can't go to the store because I keep puking so, could you get me some Oreo's?"

"Are you joking?"

"No John. I'm not."

He thought about it for a second. "Can this wait until the morning?"

"Not really."

He was awake now so he thought why not. "Fine."

"Really?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Yea."

"Well, that's nice to know for next time but I don't need any right now. Thanks."

"So this was all just a prank?"

"I wanted to test you to see if you would do this for me later if I actually need for you too."

John sighed. "Wow. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you said you were puking? You okay? Or was that apart of the joke too?"

"Not apart of the joke but I'm fine now. Just a little morning sickness. Not something I wasn't prepared for. You can go back to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night. Tell Trish I said good night to her too. I know she's near you and not actually sleeping."

"Good night John." Trish said laughing. "Well, that was fun." Trish said getting up from Lita's bed.

"It was but I feel bad."

"Just a little?"

"Not that much." They both started laughing. "Alright Trish. Thanks for making me feel better. We should probably go to sleep now. I'm tired and I know you are too."

"Yea. Nighty night Lili."

"Nighty night Trishy poo." Trish left after closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**So I know this story skips days, and months at times, a lot, but it works so don't be mad at me for skipping a lot of days and stuff. Please and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

"UGH! I'm only twelve week pregnant! None of these damn pants fit me!" Lita said throwing down another pair of jeans that wouldn't fit her.

"That's normal." Trish said not looking up from the red-heads bed as she was flipping through a magazine.

"How would you know that Stratus? Have you been pregnant before?!"

"No." Trish started to say calmly looking up at the red-head for a moment. "But I do have a sister who was pregnant before so I know these things. Heard the same complaints from her that I'm currently hearing from you. Maybe it's time to get stretchy pants or something?"

Lita sat back down on the bed after she found a pair of jeans that actually fit her. For the moment. She knew they probably wouldn't fit her in a week. "Finally. So damn annoying." She heard her phone ringing, still a bit pissed that her pants weren't fitting anymore, that translated in the way she answered the phone. "What?!"

"I don't think that's how one should answer the phone." The voice on the other end replied.

"I don't think I care. What do you want Cena?"

"Um. Did you forget about the doctor's appointment?"

"No!"

"Are we goin' together?"

"Don't care!"

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Don't care!"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." He was trying to act as calm as he could with the red-head because he knew her hormones were getting to her. Both him and Trish thought she used that as an excuse sometimes.

"Joy!" Lita exclaimed sarcastically hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed. Trish started to feel a bit bad for John, she didn't think he deserved any of that but she didn't say anything and continued flipping through the magazine.

* * *

"None of my pants fit." Lita stated while John drove the two of them to her doctor's appointment. Lita was supposed to get an ultrasound which would reveal how far along she was in the pregnancy even though they knew but it would give a better view on that as well as to see how the pregnancy was going.

"What?" John asked confused, this was the first thing the red-head said anything to him ever since he picked her up from her house.

"I'm getting fat. Nothing fits."

"I wouldn't call it getting fat."

"Am I starting to show?"

"What?" John said taken aback at her question. He didn't know how he should answer this question because she was starting to show a bit.

"Am I showing? You can tell me the truth. I won't hit you."

"Just a little." He said a bit hesitantly not knowing how she was going to react even though she said she won't hit him.

"Is that normal?"

"I don't know. You should ask Dr. Moretti when we go there."

* * *

Lita was giggling a bit when Dr. Moretti applied the gel on her belly. "It's cold."

"Wow." Dr. Moretti said suddenly looking at the screen.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" Lita asked a little panic in her voice. She didn't like the 'wow' that came out of her mouth.

"Nothing." Dr. Moretti said smiling to reassure the red-head. "That was a good 'wow', Remember how I said artificial insemination increases the chances in multiple pregnancies?" She continued after John and Lita both nodded. "Well, you're having twins."

"Wow." John having the same reaction of Dr. Moretti.

"So that's why I'm getting fat?"

John rolled his eyes. "It's not called getting fat."

"OhMyGod!" Lita started to say, finally setting in that she was having twins. "Twins! That's great! One could be a girl. Trish would have fun with that."

"Well, everything else looks about fine. Your pregnancy is going well. You're twelve weeks pregnant as you already know. The due date is April 28 of next year."

"Wow. That's a couple of days after my birthday. That would be the best birthday present ever."

"So I don't have to get you a gift next year?" John joked.

"You don't have to get me anything ever." She was beyond excited about the prospect of having twins.

* * *

Lita, Trish, and Victoria were at the older woman's house later that evening having a girls night together which they did almost every Friday when their schedules permitted.

"I think something is wrong with me." Lita started to say looking at the other two. "I think every guy that I see is attractive." She turned to focus her attention on Victoria. "Take Shane for example. His flake secretary wasn't there and his paralegal had a billion other things to do so Stephanie thought I could help him out because apparently I didn't have enough to do for her. I went to give him some documents that I wrote up for him and I couldn't help but think how I wanted to tear his shirt off and do things to him and let him do things to me."

"Okay." Dave started to say entering the living room where the three females were situated. "That is not something I need to hear coming out of my little sister's mouth."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere with Hunter?"

"I was just about to leave." Dave said from his spot at the living room entrance.

"Then leave." Lita demanded.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You're going to kick me out of my own house?"

"No. But Vicki is."

Vicki smiled and nodded. "She's right. You have to go."

"You're corrupting her." Dave said talking to Lita.

"Actually, your wife corrupted me."

Victoria nodded. "It's true. Well, we all had a hand in corrupting one another."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Just no more talk about your... urges."

"Grow up.," Dave heard coming out of his sister's mouth as he left the room.

"Anyways. Like I said before big bad brother came and interrupted." She didn't want to admit the next part of what she was going to say but she still did. "I even started to read 'Fifty Shades of Grey'." She turned to look at Trish. "You have the other two?"

"That's where my book went. You could have asked." Trish was a bit surprised at Lita's admission because she always told her she needed to read it but Lita always declined saying it wasn't for her. "And yes, you may borrow the other two. See, that means you like it, should have started when I recommended it to you?"

"Well, I'm not reading it for the plot. Which is really stupid by the way. He's basically begging for her to be his personal whore and teaching her a thing or two about sex."

"It's more than that." Trish started to defend the book.

"No it's not. Christian Grey is pretty hot though. Well, the character because we obviously don't know how he would really look. But he's definitely hot. I wouldn't mind getting down with him. He is a bit creepy and too kinky, but that's kind of hot. Speaking of Christian, I wouldn't min getting crazy with him."

"Christian Grey?" Victoria asked.

"He's a fictional character, when would I ever see Christian Grey?" Lita gave her a 'duh' look.

"So you were talking about Christian as in your ex? The jerk?" Trish asked a bit surprised Lita would say that especially how their relationship ended.

"UGH!" Lita groaned in frustration. "That's how desperate I am!"

"So why did you and Christian break up in the first place?" Unlike Trish, Victoria didn't know why her and Christian broke up.

Lita looked down at the ground. "Um. It just didn't work out."

"Okay." Victoria said not believing her but didn't say anything else.

"So are you too desperate to sleep with the man whore?" Trish asked about Randy wanting to change the subject for her friend.

"YES! I saw him with his shirt off the other day. I had to leave the room because I was so close to jumping him."

"Didn't I tell you to stop this conversation?" Dave said once again reappearing in the entrance of the living room.

"I thought you left." Victoria said before Lita could say anything.

"I forgot my phone." He said walking towards the table which his phone was on in the living room.

"Leave." Lita finally said.

"Stay away from Randy."

Lita rolled her eyes. "He's my friend and yours as well."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want you to... have fun with him." He said with disgust present on his face.

"Grow up. I'm not a virgin."

"I like to think you are. And the way you got pregnant helps very much."

"Seriously Dave. Fridays. That's all we ask for you to leave us alone." Victoria felt she needed to interrupt the brother sister conversation before it got heated. She knew how the two could get sometimes. Dave waved at them and left once again.

"Finally. Ugh. How the hell do you handle him?" Lita asked her sister-in-law.

"Because I love him."

"I don't why."

Victoria arched an eyebrow. "The same way you do. Well, not the same way but you get it."

"Anyways. Oh! I almost forgot!" Lita thought this would be the perfect time to tell them she was expecting twins, both her and John already called their parents and told them the news and they were really happy for them. "I went to the doctor's today. Twins!"

"OhMyGod!" Trish squealed. "We're having twins?!"

Lita laughed at her friends reaction. "Yes we are."

"Wow. Congrats." Victoria said scooting over a little towards Lita and hugging her.

"Please let one of them be a girl! Or both of them could! That would be so much fun!"

"No." Victoria shook her head. "It would be pretty cool if one is a girl and one is a boy."

Lita nodded in agreement. "It would be." She didn't care too much the gender of her babies as long as they were healthy but she would be happy if she had one of each since she was having twins now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We need ice-cream." Lita said the next afternoon while shopping with Trish at the grocery store.

"We don't need ice-cream. You do." Trish said looking at Lita. "It's November. It's starting to get cold. Should you really be eating a lot of it right now? You could catch a cold."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like my mommy. I need ice-cream. Actually, I don't need ice-cream," Lita said putting a hand over her small bump, "the babies need ice-cream. They're asking their Aunt Trishy to let their mommy get ice-cream."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Okay. You get your ice-cream and I'll continue this list."

"Ooo." Lita said spotting something she wanted. "They want this too." Lita dropped the bag of Oreo's in the cart.

"You're acting like a kid. Go get the ice-cream."

"Okay mommy. I'll be right back." Lita walked towards the freezer aisles while Trish continued down the aisle they were just in. Lita's phone rang and she answered it without looking at the who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey Li."

"Oh, it's you." She said walking towards the end of the store towards the freezer section.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just thought it was someone important."

"I'm not important?"

"Can't say you are." Lita smirked.

"Anyways, what are you doing? I'm bored."

"Grocery store. What? Maria isn't around to entertain you?"

"Make sure you get enough Oreo's and whatever else you want so I don't get a call from you in the middle of the night." John ignored her question.

Lita rolled her eyes which of course John couldn't see. "It's only fair."

"How so?"

"Because I said so. Duh. Get with the program Johnny boy. I'm pregnant, it's only fair people do things for me." Lita smiled only for the smile to vanish from her face and she froze when she turned to the left after picking out the carton of ice-cream she wanted.

"You need to stop using that as an excuse."

"Lita." The owner of the voice said walking towards her.

"I can use that as an excuse if I want." Lita replied quickly adding, "I'll call you back later."

"You okay?" John asked a little alarmed by the sudden change in her tone.

"Yea bye." She hung up the phone. "Hi."

"How are you?" The person asked uncertain of how she was going to act.

"Good actually. And yourself?" She was acting cordial. For now.

"Fine." It was quiet for a bit until he decided to speak up again. "So you're pregnant?" He asked earning a confused look from the red-head. "I heard you just now."

Lita nodded in understanding. "Eavesdropping. Nice. What else can I expect from you?"

"You weren't that quiet. You're in public. Anyone could have overheard that." Lita simply rolled her eyes trying to walk away. "So, who's the father?"

Lita stopped in her place. "That is none of your business." She said trying to walk away again.

"It's John's right? You can't lie. I heard you talking to him just now."

"That is none of your business." She repeated, glaring at the other person.

"I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with someone I haven't seen in over a year."

Lita sighed. "Even though it isn't any of your business, yes. John's the father."

"You always did have a thing for him."

She glared at him. "He's one of my closest friend."

"Whose baby you're having." The person added.

"Not that it's any of you business," Lita said starting to get very annoyed with this conversation, "this wasn't an accident, this wasn't a mistake. This was planned. I am not in love with John more than him being one of my closest friends. Like you know, I have always wanted a child and he agreed to have one with me. You know, not everyone is afraid to have kids."

The person sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Li! There you are! How long does it take to pick out ice-cream?!" The two were interrupted by Trish. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who her friend was talking to. "Christian. Um, hi."

"Hi Trish." Christian turned to look at Lita. "You look good. Congratulations. I'm happy for you." He smiled and walked away.

"You okay?" Trish asked.

"Yea. Um, are we done?" Lita asked putting the ice-cream carton which was in her hand in the shopping cart.

"Yea, unless you want to get something else? Oh sorry, I meant, unless the babies want you to get something else." Trish said trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately for Trish, it didn't work. "No. Let's just get in line, pay for this stuff, and leave. Wait." She went back to the freezer and took out another carton of ice-cream and put it in the shopping cart. "I need another one"

"Okay." The two headed to a line so they could pay for the items and go back home.

* * *

Lita found herself home alone yet again. Trish left once again after she dropped Lita off at home, she had other errands to run but the red-head wasn't up for it and she just wanted to go home. She turned on the tv after she put the grocery away. There was a marathon of 'Friends' on which she was watching but not totally paying attention to. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Christian.

She got up from the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. _Maybe it's Randy, _she thought it could be him because he liked to drop randomly just for the heck of it. She opened the door and much to her surprise and dismay, Christian was there. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked not moving from the doorway.

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?" She asked yet again.

"Please." He pleaded with her. "We need to talk."

"Say or do something stupid and I'll tell Dave to come here and kick your ass." She threatened moving out of the way so he could enter.

"Okay." He said hesitantly entering into the house taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Now talk. What do you want?" She said turning the tv off.

"Your forgiveness." He answered. "Look, I'm really sorry."

Lita sighed. "For what? The way you were talking to me at the store? Accusing me of having romantic feelings for one of my closest friends when we were together? The fact that you told me you didn't want to have kids after I told you I was pregnant? The way you were distant after I told you I was pregnant? Accusing me of having an affair with John and accusing me of being pregnant with his kid and not yours? Or, or maybe when you decided to sleep with some bimbo the night I told you I was pregnant? So which is it huh? What are you sorry for?!" Her voice rising throughout her little speech.

"Lita. Calm down."

She stood up. "Don't tell me to calm down!" That obviously didn't work.

"It can't be good for your baby."

"Oh, so now I'm not pregnant with your baby, you want to start caring?!"

"Li-"

"I'm not done. Why the hell did you do it? Why did... why did you sleep with her?" Her voice was starting to calm down a bit probably because of how upset she was getting. She sat down once again on the couch.

"I was scared. I didn't want to have kids but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be there for you if you did have my kid-"

"So you must have been very happy when I had miscarriage." She interrupted him. Her phone started to ring, she picked it up, saw who was calling, ignored it, and turned her phone off.

He shook his head. "No. Why would you even think that?" He took one of her hands in his own. "I love you."

She removed her hand away from his, her eyes starting to well up. "No you don't. You never did."

"Lita. I will always love you. I know what I did was stupid and we have no chance of getting back together. I made peace with that a while ago but please forgive me. I... Please forgive me." The house phone started to ring this time with Lita getting up to unplug the phone.

"I can never forgive you for that. I loved you. Hell, I still love you. There will always be a part of me that will love you and I hate you for that." Her eyes started to well again with tears, she fought to stop the tears, she was not about to cry in front of him.

Her emotions got the best of her, she didn't even back away when Christian pulled her in for a hug. "I'm really sorry. I know I caused you a lot of hurt but I didn't mean to. I was scared and not ready. I did something really stupid. I'm so sorry." She looked up at him and saw how sincere he looked. She didn't know what overtook her, the next she knew, she moved closer to him and kissed him. He didn't back off, he started to kiss her back after the initial shock. The kiss deepened for a while until he pulled away after he felt her tug at his shirt. "Sorry." He said resting his forehead against hers. "I can't do this to you. I already hurt you. I don't want to do something I know you're going to regret later."

"Thanks." She said backing away from him, looking towards the floor. "I was going to regret it if we did anything and you just stopped me from that."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until he spoke up. "Look, I didn't come here to cause anymore problems. I just came to apologize for everything since we never had a conversation about this before. I never got to properly apologize for everything. I shouldn't have spoke to you the way I did at the store. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you told me you were pregnant, shouldn't have accused you of being pregnant with John's child and not mine. I'm really sorry." She didn't say anything but just nodded. "This can just be our last goodbye and closure that we probably need from all of this."

She once again nodded in agreement. He got up to leave but stopped when he heard a quiet voice. "You know, I really loved you so much. I thought you were the one. I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant but... but you just had to say you didn't want kids and cheat."

He turned to look at her. "You'll find someone. Goodbye Lita." She heard the door close a few seconds later. That's when she decided it was finally safe to let it all out and she started to cry. She heard the faint sound of the other phones in the house that were still plugged in in the other rooms but ignored them all while she continued to cry and forget everything that happened with Christian the past year or so.

"Li?" She heard coming from the entrance of the living room half an hour later. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? What happened?" John asked her sitting beside her trying to get her to talk. She simply rest her head on his shoulder and started to cry some more. "What happened? Why weren't you answering any of the phones? Why weren't you answering the door?" Lita gave him a copy of the house key when they found out she was pregnant. He wasn't going to use it whenever her wanted, he was going to use it in a case of an emergency. He thought it was an emergency when she abruptly ended the phone call and didn't call him back. He thought it would be an emergency when she didn't answer any of his phone calls or answer the door when he came to check on her.

"He slept with someone." She answered.

"What?" He asked confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Who are you talking about?"

"Christian. You said you wanted to know why we broke up. Well, he slept with someone the night I told him I was pregnant. I saw him at the store when I ended our phone call. I didn't answer your calls because he was here." She finally confessed.

"He came here?" He asked surprised by her revelations.

She nodded. "He came to apologize for everything. We never really had a real conversation after everything that happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. It feels... It's not... I'm okay."

"I'm seriously going to hurt him for this."

"No you're not. Please, this is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. Please." She pleaded with him.

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

"I promise I won't hurt that jackass." It was quiet for a moment until John decided to ask her something. "You still love him?"

Lita nodded. "Yes. He was my first love as well as my first heartbreak. I hate him for what he did but there will always be a small part of me that will love him." She lifted her head off from his shoulder wiping her eyes clear of the tears. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about the way you ended the phone call and then you wouldn't answer my calls. I called Trish and she said you were home alone so I got worried and came to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He didn't believe her. He turned on the tv and saw what was on. "Ah, 'Friends'. The reason why you're coming into this world." He said talking to her small hardly noticeable baby bump.

"Are you talking to my stomach?" She asked him.

"I'm talking to our babies." He replied.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Our babies. This is so surreal." He nodded in agreement the duo continuing to watch the 'Friends' marathon.

"You know what I just noticed?" John asked after a couple of minutes.

"What?" She asked.

"Randy is Joey." It was true, Randy slept around just like Joey did.

Lita started laughing. "HE IS!" She agreed. "This is nice."

"What?"

"The two of us just hanging out doing nothing. Ever since you got back with Maria, we only really see one another when it deals with the pregnancy."

"Sorry." He apologized. "But that's kind of funny because Maria says I spend all my time with you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just need to learn how to balance my time."

"Well, you can go spend some time with her." A part of her hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Don't be silly," he started to say smiling at her, "You're right, this is nice."

"Yea, don't get too comfortable yet. Get up and get me some ice-cream from the freezer."

He just stared at her. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I asked politely."

"You didn't ask, you demanded."

"Well, I demanded politely."

"Politely? Yea, not so much but fine." He got up from the couch and started to head to the kitchen.

Trish came back home about an hour later. She was a bit surprised at the scene that she saw in the living room. Lita and John were both laughing and joking with one another with the TV on which didn't look like they were paying any attention to. She was happy to see Lita happy once again after the run in with Christian at the store earlier. She saw the way Lita was looking at John and she felt worried for her friend. She always knew that Lita had random reoccurring crushes on John and she felt like her friend was getting way too close with John emotionally lately while John probably wasn't feeling the same way about her, especially since he was in a relationship with Maria. She just didn't want to see her get hurt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the last name help. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Look alive Cena." Randy said to John who was supposed to be spotting him on the weights. "Do your job. I don't want one of these things to fall on me. You know how many ladies will be upset if something happens to the Lady Killer?"

John rolled his eyes. "Of course they would."

"Okay. That's enough." Randy said getting up from the weight lifting bench. "I don't want you to kill me. What the hell is wrong with you? We came to the gym to workout. Not so you could kill me. I could be watching football but you wanted to workout instead. You're lucky the Falcons don't play until tonight."

"Whatever. Let's-"

"Oh look," Randy interrupted him, "There's Chrsitian. Let's go say hi."

"Let's not." John said with a disgusted look on his face. "I promised Li I wouldn't hurt him."

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Nothing." John answered.

"No. Not nothing. What happened? Why do you hate him all of a sudden?" He saw Christian coming over to them. "Too late, he's coming here himself."

"Hi John, Randy." Christian greeted them.

"Hey. What's up?" Randy greeted him, nudging John when he saw John staring daggers through Christian.

"Congratulations John. I saw Lita yesterday at the store and she told me the good news."

"Really?" John said finally speaking up. "Is it good news?"

"Dude what the hell?" Randy whispered confused.

Christian realized what John was talking about. "She told you?"

"Yea. You're lucky I promised her I wouldn't hurt you." John turned to look at Randy. "But Randy here didn't promise her such thing."

"Randy here doesn't even know what's going on." Randy hoped someone would fill him in.

"Look, I know what I did was horrible but-"

"But nothing." John interrupted him. "You're so lucky Dave doesn't know about this. He would never listen to Lita. For some stupid reason, she doesn't want anything to happen to you even after what you did."

"What did he do?" Randy asked still confused.

"Look John. It's really none of your business."

"She's one of my closest friends." John said. "You hurt her. This is my business. It became my business when I went to her house yesterday and saw her lying on the couch crying."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Randy was once again ignored.

"I already talked to her about this yesterday. We're okay. I know what I did was horrible but we officially moved past it yesterday."

Randy did the only thing he could think of. He punched Christian in the face. "Now," he said glancing between Christian and John, "someone tell me why I did that?"

John smirked at Christian who was holding his nose. "You're lucky he doesn't know everything otherwise you would have more than your nose to worry about."

"Okay." Christian said calmly. "I know you did that for your friend so I'm not going to do anything about it."

The trio attracted attention which caused one of the trainers to come towards them and kick them out of the gym. "Well, that's one gym we won't be welcomed to anymore." Randy said getting into the car. "Why did I punch him?"

"Because you're crazy." John joked driving away.

"John."

"Li won't appreciate me telling you but you did punch him for her. Kind of."

"And...?"

John proceeded to tell Randy the story of what happened between Christian and Lita a bit over a year ago. "I'm gonna find him and punch him again. Better yet I'm going to cut his-" Randy said.

"No you're not." John cut him off. "Li is probably going to kill the both of us if she hears about this. No more damage. It was nice seeing you punch him though."

Randy smirked. "It felt nice punching him. Now I know it was worth it."

"Wow." John said.

"What?"

"You know you sleep around with loads of girls yet someone does something to Li and you want to kill him."

Randy rolled his eyes. "She's one of my closest friends. If I knew I got one of those girls pregnant, I would stick with them. Big difference between me and Christian." The rest of the ride to their apartment continued in silence other then the noise that was coming from the radio.

* * *

John opened the door to the apartment when he heard a loud persistent knocking at the door while he was watching the game that night with Randy and Maria, who was once again over.

"Hey Lita. What are you doin' here?"

"What the hell Cena?!" She started to yell making her way inside the apartment.

_Oh shit, _John thought, _she knows_. "Okay Li. Try to calm down."

"You know I hate nothing more than when someone tells me to calm down! I am calm!"

"No you're not." Randy spoke up. "You're yelling."

"Orton! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lita punched him on the arm.

"Okay what was that for?" He asked confused.

"You punched Christian! Why would you do that?!"

"What?" Maria finally spoke up. She stayed quiet for the most part because she was a little scared of the red-head when she was in one of her moods, especially now since she was pregnant. She thought it was horrible dealing with her moods when she wasn't pregnant, that escalated a lot when she became pregnant.

"For you." Randy tried to say calmly. He knew Lita was angry but he didn't understand why she was getting pissed off at him, he only punched Christian for her.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" She turned to look at John. "Why would you tell him?! This wasn't your thing to tell him!"

"I know I'm sorry but he was there when we ran into Christian at the gym and I wasn't going to approach him, he approached us." He started to walk towards her putting his hands on her shoulders. "You need to sit down and calm down."

She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders. "No. I don't." She paused for a second. "Get me water." John looked over at Maria gesturing for her to get Lita water while he tried to calm her down. Maria came back with the water, the red-head taking it and drinking from the bottle. "Thanks." She said closing the bottle with cap. "I don't appreciate you telling him anything,"she said looking at John and then turning to look at Randy, "and I don't appreciate you punching him." She finally sat down on the couch. "Actually," she started to say turning again to look at Randy smiling a bit, "I appreciate you punching Christian just a little though."

"I only told him because he wanted to know why he punched Christian."

Lita looked on in shock. "You didn't even know why you punched him?"

Randy shrugged. "Well, John was talking to him about him hurting you and how he wanted to hurt him but he promised you he wouldn't hurt him and they weren't answering any of my questions so I decided they would answer my questions if I punched Christian. I mean, someone would have to tell me what happened."

Lita started laughing which caused the other three to look at her like she was crazy. "Okay. No more punching Christian, if either of you do see him again. I forgave him, sort of, not really, well we talked our problems out last night and I really thought that was going to be the end of it. Please let that punch be the end of it."

"Wait. I'm confused." Maria said.

"Stay confused." Lita replied.

Maria ignored her. "How did he hurt you?"

Lita looked at John who basically gave her a look that said 'your choice.' "Well," she sighed, "he did something bad." She was talking to her like she was a child.

"Duh."

"Really Maria, it's none of your business but you might find out one day cause Johnny boy over here is a dumb ass who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes. But if you must know, he got me pregnant, told me didn't want to have kids, acted distant for a while until he confessed that he slept with someone the night I told him I was pregnant. No questions." She said turning to look at the tv after she saw the shocked look on Maria's face. "Who's playing?"

"Falcons and Saints." Randy replied.

"Yea I don't know I asked, I don't care." Lita said getting up from the couch. "Don't do something you don't even know why you're doing it in the first place." Lita said to Randy. "You," she said turning to look at John, "keep your mouth shut. Dave doesn't need to know anything about this unless it comes from my mouth." She turned to look at Maria. "And you," She said giving her a threatening look, "if I ever find out you told anyone anything, I will hurt you. I may be pregnant but that won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"Lita." John said sternly.

"What? It's called a threat. I know she won't say anything." She glanced between the three gave them a smile which confused them. "Bye bye." She left.

"She's scary." Maria said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"How many mood changes were that in the small amount of time she was here?" Randy asked.

"Too much to count." John replied.

"Tell me all pregnant woman aren't like that." Randy said.

John snorted. "Please, you know how Li is even when she isn't pregnant. She's just using it as an excuse to be crazy."

"You two spend an awful amount of time together." Maria said looking at John.

Randy chuckled. He knew where this was going. It was a good thing neither of the two others were paying him any attention.

"What are you talking about?" John asked a bit confused.

"You and Lita. You two spend way too much time together."

"And that's a problem?"

"You spend more time with her than you do with me. It seems like you spend all your free time with her."

"I think I'm spending my current free time with you."

"Watching a stupid football game."

"Well you said you didn't care. You didn't suggest anything else to do."

"Maybe you should have."

John was getting annoyed with this. This was something that happened a lot lately. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Maria hesitated before she spoke again. "I think we should take a break."

_Uh-oh, _Randy thought, _maybe I shouldn't be here for this. _He got up slowly without the other two realizing what he was doing and went to his room.

"You want to break up because I'm spending a lot of time with my friend?"

"No, I want to take a break because you're spending too much time with someone who is having your baby. I think the only reason she asked you to have a baby with her was because she probably has some feelings for you."

John snorted. "Are you kidding? She's one of my closest friends. Plus, she told me that there's still a part of her that loves Christian. How can she have feelings for me when she still loves him?"

"She's confused? I don't know. But whatever it is I still want to take a break. Not completely breaking up but just taking a break."

"Okay. That probably is best. This has been happening way too much."

"Yea. Bye." Maria smiled at him, got up and left.

"Wow." Randy said coming out of his room. "Sorry man."

"Whatever. It's just a break. Could be good." John said focusing back on the game.

* * *

Lita sat in her car for a couple of minutes when she heard a knocking on her window which startled her and she let out a small scream until she saw who it was. "Damn it Vicki. Give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Dave sent me out here. We saw your car out here when you pulled up. It's been ten minutes. Not that I'm not happy to see you, why are you here all of a sudden? Are you okay? Don't you want to come inside?"

"No."

Victoria was confused. "Okay, then why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Dave but I don't want to." She headed over to Dave's house when she left Randy and John's apartment. She thought enough people knew already for this to slip and that she needed to tell Dave before someone accidentally told him and he seriously hurt Christian more than just the punch Randy gave him.

"Okay."

"But I need to."

"About what?"

"Something that I probably should have told him a while ago and now too many people know and I don't want someone to let it slip." That confused Victoria even more. "Okay, I think I'll come inside now and talk to him." Lita got out the car and her and Victoria made their way inside. She turned to look at Vicki. "Would you mind if I talk to him alone?"

"Not at all. If you need anything, I'll just be upstairs." She smiled at Lita and left.

"Finally you come inside." Dave said. "What's wrong?" He asked her when he saw the serious look on her face.

"I need to tell you something." She said cautiously.

"Okay."

"We should sit down first. Can I get some water? Actually some hard liquor sounds good right about now but obviously I can't drink so water will work. Let me get some water."

"Li," Dave said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down, "You sit down, I'll get you water." He went to get her water and came back handing it to her. She took a quick sip and put the glass on the table. "Okay, you want to start now?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"That doesn't sound good." He started to get worried.

"Please."

"If you think I'm going to freak out, then I probably will. Can't promise you that." He said honestly.

"Fine." She let out a breath. "Okay. Just here me out before you go ballistic." She continued after he nodded. "This... Um... I was... Well..."

"Okay Li." He interrupted her. "Breath. Take a deep breath and try to calm down." She did just that but it didn't help too much. "Take your time. I can see whatever it is is hard for you to say."

"Okay." It was quiet for a bit until she thought it was time for her to tell him the truth. "This isn't my first pregnancy." She said warily kind of afraid of his reaction.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Let me finish please. It's already hard telling you without your questions or whatever."

"Okay."

"Alright. I was pregnant a little over a year ago. Obviously it was Christian's." She saw the look on his face. "I didn't have an abortion if that's what you're thinking. I would never do that." She tried not to cry thinking of all the hurt and pain she went through but she felt the tears. "Um, I told him I was pregnant and he freaked out and he said he didn't want to have any kids. And then he just left me that night and came back the next day. Then he was acting a bit distance for a while and then he... he told me..." She took another second before she continued not caring anymore about the tears that were pouring on her face. "He told me he slept with someone the night I told him I was pregnant." She had the intention of continuing the story until she heard Dave yell.

"What the hell?! I'm going to kill that punk!" He got from next to her but she put her hand on his and tried to stop him.

"You said you would listen to all of it before you reacted."

"I already heard enough. Look at you! You're crying because of that punk." He said fuming. He was so angry.

"Please."

He sighed sitting back down. "Fine."

"So then obviously I left him. I was afraid of telling anyone anything that happened and the fact that I was pregnant since we broke up then. Remember that night when I spent the night at the hospital back then and I lied and had the doctors tell you guys it was exhaustion and stress and some crap like that?" He nodded. "It wasn't. I had a miscarriage and my blood pressure level was very high and they wouldn't let me leave until it was normal again."

"I'm going to kill him!" Dave said getting up once again.

Victoria came rushing in the room after she heard Dave yell once again. "What's wrong? Why do you keep yelling?"

"That no good punk Christian got her pregnant over a year ago, told her he didn't want to have kids, cheated on her, and left her alone to deal with it and then the miscarriage that followed!"

Victoria was so shocked to hear all of this. "Oh Li." She said going over to the red-head. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because of this. Please Dave, stop it. Randy punched him today that should be enough."

"Randy punched him?" Dave asked. She nodded. "Why did Randy know about this before I did?" She decided to tell him about what happened yesterday when she ran into Christian at the store and then he came to her house and talked to her. And then how John came and saw her crying and how she told him everything and how Randy and John ran into in the gym and what happened there. "He should have done more than that."

"Please please please promise me you won't do anything to him. Please." She pleaded with him.

"I can't promise you that. He hurt you badly and I want to hurt him." He replied.

Lita shook her head. "You have to. For me."

"I want to hurt him for you."

"But I don't want you to."

"Lita."

"David."

"Fine." He gave in, he didn't want too but he did. "I hope Randy broke his nose."

"Me too." Victoria chimed in.

"So, you planning on telling mom and dad this?" He asked.

"I did."

"When?"

"I went over this morning because I had a feeling I should probably tell them. I left out the part that he slept with someone so don't tell them that." She conveniently left out the part where Christian had accused her of cheating on him with John and her being pregnant with John's kid instead of his own. She didn't think anyone knowing that was important, of course Trish knew everything about that.

"Okay. So you went through all of this yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, I told Trish. She knew. Well, I didn't tell her. She took me to the hospital and the doctor told her and then I told her everything."

"You should have told someone."

"I didn't think it was anyone's business. I wasn't ready."

"Okay." He said hugging his sister. "I love you don't think you have to hide something from me again. Especially something like this. I only want what's best for you."

"I know."She backed away from him ending the hug. "I think I should go now. I didn't even tell Trish I was leaving."

"Okay. Call me when you get home."

"Alright." She said smiling at her brother and Victoria. "Good night. Bye."

"I want to kill him." Dave said once Lita left.

"You promised her." Victoria reminded him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't want to kill him." He thought about it for a minute. "Actually, I don't want to kill him. I just want to beat him every day and watch him suffer."

"Dave."

"No, you saw how she was back then. We all knew something was wrong but she wouldn't tell anyone. She dealt with this herself. She said she had Trish, but you still saw the way she was back then. All broken and lost."

"Maybe I can kick his ass? I never made her any promises."

Dave smirked. "Great idea."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't be fooled, this is not the end of Maria.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, did you two think of any names yet?" Victoria asked the parents to be. The group of six friends were in Trish and Lita's living room spending some time together, all six of them hadn't been together for a while so they decided to make a night out of it to just hang out and get together on a Saturday night. Lita shook her head. "Victoria for a girl and Victor for a boy." Victoria joked, "But I'm serious."

"I would never name my child Victor, it sounds like a old mans name." Lita said turning to look at John who was sitting right next to her. "Have you?"

"No." John answered.

"Alright, two babies, we each get one name." Lita suggested

"That's dumb."

"No it's not. That way we each can have a name we like without arguing, even though my name will stick no matter what and I have a chance to veto any of your names."

"And I can't veto any of your names?"

Lita gave him a look that said 'duh'. "I will be pushing them out of my body so I think I should get to do what I want."

"Your mommy is always using you as an excuse." John said speaking to her belly.

Lita rolled her eyes and then started to look down at her belly herself. "Your daddy is dumb."

"Your mommy is crazy." John still speaking to her belly.

"Your daddy is an idiot." This time she was looking at John instead of at her belly.

John looked up at her and started talking to her instead of her belly. "Your mommy has anger issues."

"Your daddy is arrogant."

"Your mommy is bipolar."

"Your daddy is a hot-head."

"Your mommy is stubborn."

"Your daddy is a jackass."

"Your mommy is a bi-"

She punched him in the arm before he could finish the statement. "Your daddy is immature."

"Actually," Dave interrupted rolling his eyes, "both your mommy and daddy are immature."

"Seriously guys, you argue way too much." Trish added.

Randy just laughed. "I believe you were talking about names and see where that got you."

"Shut it Randall." Lita said. "That's one name we are most definitely not going to name the baby if one is a boy."

"And why not?" Randy asked pretending he was offended.

"Because I don't like it. Duh."

"You don't like my name?"

"Randy I like, Randal, not so much. Plus, that sounds like a geek name."

"I am not a geek."

"I know you're not but you do have to admit it's a geek name which is why you go by the name of Randy."

"Point."

"April." John said randomly.

"What?" Lita asked.

"If one is a girl, we can name her April."

"No. We are not naming one of our children after a month."

"It's a name."

"I don't like it."

"Both of us were born in April and they will be born in April as well."

"So? I don't like it for a name. Plus, that's a really cheesy and stupid reason."

"Thanks for starting this." Dave said looking at his wife who just shrugged kind of looking sorry for starting it. John and Lita were very annoying when they started to talk about something they didn't agree on, this case, the names.

"Jacob." Trish suggested.

"We are not naming our child after a werewolf." Lita replied knowing how much her friend liked 'Twilight'.

Trish rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be after a werewolf. I happen to like that name."

"Anyways. Mason." Lita suggested.

John shook his head. "No, I don't like it."

"I don't care, you don't get vetos."

John rolled his eyes. "Michael."

"No. There's a billion Michael's in this world. That's a way too common name."

"Do we get to suggest any names?" Trish asked.

"As long as you don't suggest names of werewolves and vampires."

"Emma. That's a pretty name."

Lita thought about it. "It is."

"Britney." Trish suggested.

John shook his head. "No."

"Ashley?"

"Trish. I am not naming one of my children a typical blonde name." Lita saw the look on Trish's face. "I have nothing against blondes, duh Trishy, you wouldn't be my number one, but the first thing that comes into mind when thinking of Britney is Britney Spears, no thank you."

"Oh." Victoria started to say feigning hurt, "Trish is your number one?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You both were tied at number one but you dropped after you married Dave. That's just how is works."

Victoria turned her attention to Dave. "You ruined me." She joked to which Dave rolled his eyes.

"So what are you going to do about the whole last name thing?" Dave asked.

"Obviously they're going to have my last name." Lita said before John could.

"Children typically have their fathers last name." John spoke up.

"Yes, but we aren't having these children under typical conditions, so no."

"It's not like I just gave you my sperm and that was it, I'm with you now and I'm going to be here even when the babies are born."

Lita sighed. "Fine. Dumas-Cena or Cena-Dumas. Is that good for you?"

"That's a mouthful and those names don't even go together." Trish piped up.

"Shut it blondie. Do you want to be demoted as well?"

"She makes a good point." John said. "Just Cena sounds fine."

"Yes, but Dumas sounds a billion times better."

Dave chuckled. "You do realize people used to call you 'dumbass' in middle and high school?"

Lita was starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to disown all of you."

"You're stuck with Dave forever since he is your brother and that makes you stuck with me since I am his wife." Victoria said amused by this whole conversation.

"And you will always be stuck with me because of these two." John said putting his hand on her belly for a few seconds not noticing the look Dave gave him when he saw what John just did. "You can disown blondie and man-whore over there."

"What are we? Chopped liver? Li will never disown me." Trish said.

"If you keep taking John's side on the last name thing, I will disown you."

Trish rolled her eyes. "I just said it's a mouthful, I didn't say you should pick Cena over Dumas."

"Whatever. This is annoying me. We can talk about this later. I'm only four months pregnant. We have plenty of time to argue about names."

"Doesn't mean we can't talk about it."

"You're right, but not anymore for today. You all are annoying. Except Randy, he hasn't really said anything. He didn't even argue with me when I said I don't like his name."

"So I'm your number one now?" Randy asked grinning.

"Yes." Lita smiled at him.

"Yea cause she wants to sleep with you." Trish muttered under her breath with only Victoria and Lita hearing her which resulted in the older woman to laugh and the red-head to glare.

"What did you say?" Randy asked confused.

"Nothing." Lita answered for her still glaring at the blonde. "Shut it blondie."

"Don't worry about it Randall. It's a girl thing." Trish said joining Victoria in the laughter.

"I'm going to kill the both of you. Make it look like an accident. Be very careful."

"I was only joking Lili. No one heard."

"Whatever. Don't do it again."

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweety."

"You'll tell me later?" He whispered to Victoria.

"You kind of already know." She whispered back continuing after she saw he was still confused. "I really don't think you want to be reminded. But remember that conversation about Li and her urges?"

Dave nodded. "Unfortunately. And you're right, I don't want to know."

* * *

Lita and Trish were in one of the rooms in their house the next day that stores random junk. They were planning on using it for the nursery.

"So how does this work? Where will the babies sleep? In your room or in here?"

"In my room for the first couple of months so I have to make space in there too. I guess this can be a day time thing until after the first couple of months? I don't know, we'll see but either way, I think I still need to get this done."

Trish nodded. "This is exciting. I can't wait to go shopping with you for furniture and clothes and everything." She thought about something else while the two friends just looked around in the room figuring what Lita was going to do with the room. "Um, are you going to include John in on this room thing?"

Lita shrugged. "If he wants. It's up to him."

Trish saw the look on Lita's face which told her what she was thinking about when she brought up John. "It's not your fault." She was talking about John and Maria's break up, break, whatever they wanted to call it that happened about a month ago.

"But I can't help but think it is. I mean, yea, I could care less about Maria but... if she makes him happy." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "Don't know how the hell she makes him happy but whatever."

"He's still happy without her."

"I know. Anyways." Lita clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. Fortunately for her, Trish got the hint and changed the subject to what they were previously talking about.

"Are you going to have a specific theme?"

"Didn't think of that, I don't really know. But that's where you come in," the red-head said smiling at the blonde who was more than happy to help with anything her friend needed.

"Well this room should be big enough for two cribs and the other stuff. What about your room? What are you going to put in there for the first few months?

"Two bassinets. They can sleep in there for the first three months which would be perfect since that's probably when they could move into the nursery for the night as well."

"Would that fit in your room?"

"I think it will. If not, I'll make room. I'm going to have to either way so it should be fine."

"What are you two doin'?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Damn it Cena." Lita said turning around to see the intruder. "Do you not know how to ring the door bell or knock anymore? Should I take the key back from you?"

"I did ring the door bell. Maybe it's busted. Why are you in here?"

"This is going to be your babies nursery room." Trish said smiling.

"Oh. Are you already going to start with it?"

"Yes Johnny boy. There is a lot that needs to be done. Like painting. That should probably happen first right? Oh and new carpet." Lita said asking Trish.

"You know you should call my sister if you need any guidance for anything like this. She would be more than happy to help." Lita nodded thinking that she would take Trish up on her offer.

"Oh and we also have to baby proof the house."

"I could do that." John suggested.

Lita arched an eyebrow. "You know how to do that?"

"How hard can it be?"

Lita snorted. "I rather have a professional do that."

"He could probably do it. My sister's husband did their house so I'm sure John would be perfectly capable of doing it. Randy and Dave could help if you don't trust him by himself."

"And you think I trust him and Randy together?"

"Point."

"What's wrong with me and Randy?" John asked.

"Let's not forget what happened with Christian." Lita reminded him.

John snorted. "He deserved it."

"Indeed." Trish agreed. She always wanted to punch Christian herself but she was happy someone did it.

"Anyways. I think having Dave around would be a good idea. So you can have Dave and Randy's help or just Dave's."

"I think both of them would be good."

Trish chuckled. "Because you're afraid of being alone with Dave."

"No I'm not." John denied it but it was the truth, Dave did scare him sometimes.

"Yea, we don't buy it." Lita did know he was afraid of Dave because he looked so scared the night they told Dave they were planning on having a baby. "Remember when we told Dave the plan? You really thought he was going to kill you."

"Yes." He glared at her. "Because someone thought it would be a good idea to tell Dave you were already pregnant."

Lita shrugged. "It was funny."

"For you."

"No." Trish shook her head. "For the both of us. Only if I was there that night in the room. Damn it Li. You should have made a video." The two women started to laugh just thinking about the way John acted at that moment, Trish wasn't there but she could still imagine it after Lita told her.

"I'm really happy you two are laughing at my expense. Anyways. When are we going shopping for the room?"

"We can start next week. Look around at a few places. Trish is going to help since you know she lives for this kind of stuff. We should probably paint as soon as we can."

"Don't you want to wait until we know the gender?"

"No. We can just get neutral things. And who knows, maybe we'll have both of each, if that's the case then we would have to get neutral anyways."

"What color?"

Lita turned to look at Trish. "Trishy?"

"Um. Yellow?"

Lita scrunched her nose. "No. I don't like yellow as a paint color."

"Then green. We can find a nice light green color."

"That could work. And we can just look at the colors at the store when we go."

"Well, you two can decide it all and we can just go next weekend."

"Great. But we're going to need you as well as Randall and Dave to help move some stuff around in my room so we could make room."

"Room for what?"

"Bassinets" Lita replied. "The babies will be sleeping in my room for the first couple of months then move into this room. Good thing it's right next to mine."

"You really need bassinets?"

"Yes. I would be too scared to have them sleep on my bed. Plus two babies and me on my bed, not gonna happen. Maybe if it was just one baby. Got to be careful. I don't think we need the bassinets right away though. We can always get those last."

"Okay."

* * *

The week had gone by pretty fast. The red-head found morning sickness to be too much to handle on Thursday so she had to take off from work and she also took off on Friday and was getting restless sitting at home doing nothing, other than puking. She heard morning sickness usually went away around the third or fourth month of pregnancy and she was currently in her fourth month so she was hoping it would go away. But there were others that had morning sickness throughout their pregnancy, she would hate it if she were one of those unfortunate women.

"Li." Trish said looking at the different paint colors at a home improvement store they were currently in. They decided to check out some paint colors before they went to look at furniture. Trish said that the paint color and the furniture would have to match and look like they go together so it only made sense. "This color would be great for our babies. It's a nice color and neutral so if they are one of each it would go perfect." She picked up a paint sample card which had different shades of green on it. She was pointing at the light color which wasn't too light but wasn't that dark either.

"It is pretty."

"Or red. Red is a nice color too."

"Excuse me." They turned around to see a woman probably around her early twenties talking to them. "I don't mean to intrude but I think it's really great of you two to have a baby together. It's great to see same sex couples fulfilling their dreams of having children."

Anyone would think that the blonde and the red-head would be shocked by what they just heard, but the truth was that when they were in public sometimes people thought they were a couple. People always thought that about her and John as well. It wasn't that surprising that someone would assume Trish and Lita were a couple since Trish almost always referred to Lita's babies as 'our babies', which she didn't mind at all.

"Yes." Trish started to say wrapping her arm around Lita's shoulder. "I am so lucky to have found her. We are so lucky that someone helped us out." Sometimes they liked to have some fun and act like they were in fact a couple. It was easier for them to pretend they were having a baby together because John was not with them currently. He was in the store but they didn't know where he was.

"Yes. We are really lucky to have a supportive friend who ins helping us." And as if that was a cue, John showed up.

"I was lookin' for you both. I thought we were lookin' at carpet first?"

"Oh. Is this your friend who is helping you out?" Lita and Trish both nodded trying not to laugh. "I think it's a very noble thing for you to help your friends to have children."

"My friends?" John asked confused.

"Yes. And it's a good thing you're supportive. There are still a lot of close minded people in this world. You two look really happy together. I'm happy you found one another. Good luck with the babies." She smiled at Lita and Trish and left.

John still looked confused when the woman turned around and left them. "What? Does she think you both are a couple?"

Lita and Trish started to laugh when the coast was clear of the younger woman. "Yea. It's so funny."

"That's an image I wouldn't mind ha-"

"Pervert." Both woman muttered hitting him on the back of his head. They continued to talk about different color of paint they could paint the nursery. Lita really liked red and Trish agreed with her and imagined what type of furniture they could get for the room so they decided to buy the red paint. After that was done, they went to the carpet section and picked out a carpet color which they would have get done in every room. Neither of them liked the idea of the different rooms in the house having different color of carpets. Then they went to different baby stores looking for furniture and essentials that they could get but didn't find any they liked other than a crib but decided to go to different stores the next day or even the next weekend to see if there was something better. If there wasn't, they could always go back to purchase the crib.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm so stupid. I accidentally replaced Chapter 8. I don't know how I did that but I did. I rewrote it but you don't have to reread it, I sort of remember what I wrote thanks to those who commented on that chapter so I would like to thank you for that. So thanks therealchamps, my time is now, and OrchidI007711. You helped me. =)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The preparations in the house for the babies nursery and the change in Lita's room started. Trish and Jeff were about to start painting the nursery red two weeks ago but Lita changed her mind the last minute about red in the babies room. She decided to repaint her room red instead since it would go with the black furniture she had in there. So they went back to the home improvement store and she couldn't make up her mind so she just picked out a light green color they had originally intended to pick out before choosing the red.

"Okay." Jeff said when him and Trish made their way into the living room after they finished the last coat of green paint in the nursery. "You can't change your mind now."

Lita rolled her eyes making room on the couch for the two who just came in. "I won't. I just thought red wouldn't be the appropriate color and hey, at least now my room is freshly painted too. Trish, maybe you and Jeff can do your room next?"

"Good idea." The blonde started to think about a color that would look good in her room.

"How many times are you two gonna go to pick out paint?"

"Oh no." Lita started to say. "I'm not going with her. You are."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "So when are you getting furniture to put in there?"

"Carpet people are coming in like three days. And I have to get some stuff first. This one is hell-bent on throwing me a baby shower. I don't want one but I know she's not going to back down. So I guess I only need to get the big things right now."

"You have to have a baby shower." Trish thought a baby shower should be a requirement.

"Why?"

"Because they're fun. And, like you said before, you don't have to get everything on your own. People will actually get you what you need. Speaking of, you should probably make a registry and then people can choose one of the things that you pick." The red-head was about to say something before her friend started talking again. "Oh! I'm going to invite Stephanie. She's pretty loaded. And if you want a joint, you can invite Shane too and other lawyers from the firm. You know some of them are pretty loaded."

Lita rolled her eyes. "If you insist on having this baby shower, I am not making this a work thing."

"But they'll get you nice things for the baby!"

Lita rolled her eyes once again and turned to look over at Jeff. "You know, you can run now. If she acts this way when I'm pregnant only imagine how she will act during her time."

Trish stuck out her tongue. "That was rude."

"You two are weird." Jeff said.

"We know." The two friends said in unison.

"When are you moving your things around in your room?"

"A couple of days. After the carpet's put in."

"You need my help?" Jeff asked.

"No thanks. I think took enough advantage of you with the painting. Two rooms instead of the one."

"You know I don't mind."

She smiled at him. "I know. Thanks."

"Are you watching '16 and Pregnant'?" Trish asked in disbelief when the show came back from commercial break.

Lita shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I was just flipping through the channels and it was on." She turned to look at Trish. "What if I'm a bad mother like most of these people on here?"

"You won't be. You're prepared and more mature. Not saying some of these girls aren't but most of them really aren't. Plus, some of these girls on the show are actually good mothers. Some are way too immature but some are actually good. So you'll be a good one too. Especially since this is what you really want. Stop worrying for no reason."

"Yea but-"

"No Li," Trish started to say, "Stop thinking that way. You know you're going to be a good mother. This is just a show, sure it's reality but how much is actually reality? And like I said, some of these girls are good mothers and they weren't even prepared. You were prepared for the pregnancy and you're preparing yourself now so you'll be fine."

"Okay." The red-head said. She was hoping what the blonde said was true. She was starting to get worried about what kind of mother she would be.

* * *

"You're gonna clean out your closet while we move around this stuff?" John asked Lita a week or so later as she told him, Randy, and Dave what to move and where to move it.

"I already told you guys what to do. I think I'm allowed to clean my closet."

"What if you get hurt?" Randy piped up.

"Are you planning on hitting me with something? I doubt you will even by accident. Plus, I'm going to be in the inside of my closet, it is big, until I actually throw junk away or something."

"You need help?" Dave asked his sister.

"Cleaning my closet? Vicki is helping me with that even though I don't need help doing that. But whatever. Just do what I said."

"You could ask politely."

"I did the first time. Anyways. Chop chop." Lita demanded the three men as she went back into her walk in closet and started to get rid of stuff she didn't need.

"She's such a-" John started to say until he saw how Dave was glaring at him.

"Care to finish that?" Dave said with the glare still present on his face.

"I was gonna say she's bossy."

"Yea and you were gonna add something after it." Randy added which resulted in a glare from John.

"Anyways." Dave rolled his eyes ignoring Randy. "You heard her. Chop chop. Get a move on it. I really don't want to be stuck with the two of you the rest of the day."

"Guess it runs in the family." Randy muttered under his breath which Dave chose to ignore once again.

* * *

"Why do you have so much random junk in one corner of your closet?" Victoria asked her sister-in-law.

Lita shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even remember what's in it but if it's random junk in my closet and not in that other room which was for random junk, it's private. So no going through it. "

"You know that just made me curious. Maybe we can go through it together and figure out what's in it?"

"I just said it's private. So no."

"So all we're doing is reorganizing your shoes and clothes?" Lita nodded. "So how about I do that and you can just look through your crap over there and probably organize that."

"That is a good idea. No snooping. You stay over here and I'll go to my corner." Victoria started to smirk and Lita knew what she was about to say. "Oh haha. I'm a prostitute. Shut up."

"You probably wish you were. That way you would actually be getting laid. Something you are in desperate need of my dear."

"Oh God. I knew I shouldn't have come in here to check up on you two." Dave said making his way in the closet. "Why do I always have to walk into these type of conversations?"

"Better you than Randy. He probably would have suggested helping her. She probably would have said yes."

"Didn't need to hear that." Dave said to his wife.

Lita ignored his remarks. "So why are you here?"

"To see if you need help with anything."

"Yes, my room. Now go in there and get to work. Or did you finish already? I know you didn't so don't come in here until you're down."

"Tone down the bossy, Li."

"Tone down the annoying, Dave."

"Can you two not start?" Victoria asked shaking her head. "Dealing with you two gets too much sometimes."

"And that's what you get for marrying him."

The duo chose to ignore Lita, they always did when she said something like that. "Those two out there are killing me. I could have done this myself. Asked a friend or something."

"They're your friends."

"Occasionally."

"Occasional friends?"

"With those two, yea."

"Please go back and try not to break anything."

"Alright. If you need help in here-"

"Not gonna." Lita interrupted him.

Dave rolled his eyes before leaving. "Just asking."

It had been half an hour since Dave left and joined the other two in Lita's room and Lita started to organize her random junk in the corner of her closet as Victoria folded and hung up her clothes and organized her shoes. Lita jumped back a bit when she tried to get a box off of the top shelf in the area she was in in the closet when the box came falling down at her feet.

Victoria hurriedly looked over and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a box." Lita said rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She heard once again when the three men joined them in the closet when they heard a loud noise.

"It's just a box." Lita repeated looking down to see what was in the box that just fell which caused her to frown. "A box full of crap."

John raised a brow as he made his way towards her. "It looks like pictures." Then he saw what those pictures actually were. "Of crap."

Dave made his way over to the other two. "What the hell are you two-" He cut himself off when he saw what the other two were looking at. "Oh. You want me to get rid of them for you? You know, I could actually get rid of him for you."

"So can I." John added.

Lita rolled her eyes. "It's just pictures. I... It's not a big deal," Lita said sitting on the floor getting the pictures of her and Christian together and putting them back in the box.

"You don't want to get rid of them?" Victoria asked when she saw what exactly they were talking about.

"I'll do what I want when I want. Now if you guys don't mind." She continued putting the pictures back trying not to look at them and remembering where and when they were taken.

"You should ask someone for help before you reach high. I heard you're not supposed to do that during pregnancy." John said.

"You heard wrong. Not true. Just an old wives' tale." Lita said not looking up at anyone.

"Well, if you need anything, we're still out there." Randy said before leaving, Dave and John following him out.

"Are you okay with-" Victoria started to ask before the red-head interrupted.

"Yes! It's just pictures." Lita couldn't help it as she put the pictures away she started to notice some of them and how happy Christian had made her once upon a time. She thought she would never have anything like that again. She kept seeing picture after picture and it made her angry. She picked up one picture and started ripping it tears now pouring down her face. Victoria saw what she was doing and closed the door the separated the closet and the bedroom and went over to her friend sitting besides her stopping her from ripping a picture one after another.

"Li, it's okay."

"No it's not. I... Look at these. It just seems so long ago and fake and stupid. I was stupid to think-"

"No." Victoria interrupted her. "You weren't stupid nor are you now. It... Stuff happens. You can't blame yourself for it."

Lita was about to say something until... "Ow."

The raven-haired woman looked at her with concern on her face. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

Lita smiled. "I'm okay. It was just out of nowhere. But... the babies kicked. At least one of them did."

Victoria looked excited as she put a hand over Lita's belly. "I can't feel anything."

"Because they aren't kicking right now."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Duh. But I want to feel it," she said with her hand still on the red-heads belly.

"You can get your hand off of me now. I'm sure you can feel it later whenever that may be."

"Oh!" Victoria said getting up from the floor. "John might want to feel it. Let me go tell him."

"I don't think that's necessary, he can feel it any other time, like you can, who knows when one of them will- Ow. Okay, right now." Victoria immediately put her hand back on Lita's belly which caused the red-head to roll her eyes yet again. "Just because you put your hand there doesn't mean they're going to start kicking."

"Whatever I'm not getting up until I feel it. JOHN!" Victoria yelled.

"Not in my ear!"

"What?" John said coming into the closet. "Why did you just yell?"

"Get in here! The babies just kicked!"

"Really?" He said making his way to the red-head still sitting near the box of pictures putting his hand on her belly with Victoria's hand still on there.

"Seriously!" Lita said trying to get up but couldn't because the other two forced her down. "Ugh! Let me go! Just because they kicked twice already doesn't mean they're going to kick just because you two put your hands on me." When the other two made no movement from getting up, "Fine. If you're here, help me put the pictures away, without talking about it."

"But-"

"You can use one hand." The three started to put the pictures back in the box quietly. "This is really uncomfortable."

"What are you doing?" Dave asked walking into the closet. "We're not done yet, almost yes, but not yet. Get back in here and help us finish."

"I'm busy." John replied not looking behind him.

"You have a hand on my sister's stomach." He looked at Victoria. "Actually, you both you do. Why?"

"The babies kicked and these idiots are waiting for it to happen again. They think they're going to start kicking just because they have their hands on me." Lita answered annoyed.

"Can we just go and finish. The babies are still gonna be in there." Dave said. He didn't really see the big deal of the babies kicking, it was going ot happen more than once during the next few months.

"Did you feel that?" John asked. "That was... wow."

"Duh." Lita replied. "They are kicking me."

"I was asking Victoria." He rolled his eyes.

"No! That's not fair! I was waiting longer than he was."

"Okay, so John you can get your hand off of me and leave and go finish helping Dave and Randy. Vicki, please, can we just finish here in first and then you can go back to touching me and waiting for them to kick?"

"No."

"Vicki-"

"Fine," Victoria said getting up off from the floor and going back to the clothes and shoes, "I'm almost done anyways. Are you?"

"Yea, just about finished with the pictures-"

"What are you gonna do with them?" John asked.

Lita shrugged. "Don't know, don't care right now. Anyways, almost done. Let's just finish this."

"You heard her." Dave said looking at John. "Let's go so I don't have to be around you and Randy any longer." The two left to join Randy in the bedroom and finish moving and getting rid of some of the things to make some room for the two bassinets they planned on having for when the babies came. Lita turned her attention back to the pictures and started to put them away without trying to think about them again. She was just waiting for the day she would officially stop thinking about Christian. She thought she was but she was wrong, the pictures brought back the memories she didn't want to think about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Just to clarify because I confuse myself as I write, Lita is 5 months pregnant... I think haha. But at least 5 months.**

**Feel free to suggest names if you want.**

**While you wait for anything that you are currently reading to update, check these out:**

**'Loving My Best Friend' by my time is now for a Lita/John fix.**  
**'Turning the Clock Back to Zero' by OrchidI007711. One of my absolute favorites. Another Lita/John.**  
**Any One Tree Hill fans? 'Hello Goodbye' by xHalesMariex. Brucas!**


	13. Chapter 13

John was currently waiting in the doctor's office for Lita. She had an appointment with the doctor today and like usual, he was also going to be there but they went in separate cars since they were both coming from work and he was there before she was. He called her twenty minutes ago to see where she was but she said she got held up at work a bit and was making her way.

That was twenty minutes ago so he decided to call her again. "At the most, five more minutes." He heard the red-head on he other end.

"I signed in for you."

She smirked, "So you have the equipment to get checked up?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"I thought so." She made a right turn heading in the parking lot of the doctor's office. "Be patient. I'm in parking now and we're probably still going to wait a while longer." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. "I'm hanging up on you. I'm right outside." It took a couple of minutes for her to make it to where Dr. Moretti's office was located when she actually got into the building.

"Nice of you to join me." John said when he saw Lita sit next to him.

She rolled her eyes snatching the magazine from his hands. "Ugh. Do guys think about more than just cars?"

He took the magazine back from her. "Sports, food, and other things you don't want to hear about."

She glared at him for his response. "Yea. I don't. So shut up."

"You're more mean than usual. What's wrong?"

"No I'm not. Shut up."

"Something happen at work?"

"No. Shut up."

"Then what happened."

She groaned kicking him I'm his leg. "I told you to shut up."

"First, don't kick me again," he said rubbing his leg, "Just because you told me to shut up I have to?"

"Duh. Now shut up."

"I don't like you right now."

"Guess what? I don't care."

"Someone is pissy today."

"Someone is annoying today."

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when the receptionist called out for Lita and told her that Dr. Moretti would see her now. She looked over at John, "Let's go annoying."

"Okay pissy," he replied following her.

"Everything is fine. Everything is progressing well. You're 25 weeks along. Your weight is where it should be around this time so that's good. Heartbeat is perfect as you two heard. You have to start coming to the doctors twice a month when you hit 28 weeks," Dr. Moretti said as she told the two about the check up. She glanced between the two before speaking again. "So, would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

The parents to be just looked at one another. They never really discussed whether or not they would like to know the sex of the babies. Lita was the first to speak up. "I want to be surprised." John was about to say something but she said something before he did. "Wait. No. I want to know. Actually no don't tell me. Wait I do want to know. No I don't. I don't know."

"Indecisive," John muttered.

"Shut up. Do you want to know?" Lita asked.

"If one of us knows, the other is gonna find out. If you don't wanna know yet, I'm fine with that."

"But do you want to know?" she asked once again. He simply shrugged to which she rolled her eyes. "You're annoying." She took a minute or so to think it over. "No. I don't want to know."

"Okay if you're sure. You can ask me another time if you change your mind, your next appointment will be in roughly three weeks" Dr. Moretti responded. She was used to the reaction Lita gave when she asked parents to be if they wanted to know the gender.

"Okay... Wait. I want to know." She heard John mumble something but couldn't figure out what he said but she knew it was probably a smart-ass remark. "Shut up John." She returned her attention to the doctor. "I want to know. I mean, I'm probably going to ask you next appointment and keep thinking about it beforehand. Or call you and bother you and I don't think you'll appreciate that. So just tell me please." Dr. Moretti was about to tell the two about the sex of their babies before Lita once again decided she had something to say. "Wait."

"You are the most indecisive person I know."

"Again. Shut up. Do you want to know or not? I mean, if you don't want to-"

John didn't let her finish her question, "I already told you it doesn't matter either way. So whatever."

"Is it okay if I tell you now?" Dr. Moretti waited for the two, mainly the red-head for them to say something or to gesture for her to continue. She did just that when the pregnant woman nodded. "Okay. Well..."

* * *

"Honey. I'm home!" Lita sang when she entered the house she shared with Trish.

"It's about time," came the response, "where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you."

Lita rolled her eyes as she entered the living room and saw who was there. "I wasn't aware you were coming today."

"Yea well here I am. I've been waiting for a while."

"Calm down Davey-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I'm here now. What do you want?" She said taking a seat next to her brother who was alone in the room. "Where's Trishy? Did Vicki come too?"

"I can't come to see my sister whenever I want? They're somewhere around here."

"Of course you can. But you usually have an ulterior motive."

He shrugged. "Not this time."

"Okay."

"So why did you take forever?"

"I was at the doctors then John and I decided to grab a bite to eat and we just hung out and now I'm here."

"Your appointment was at three. It's seven. It really took you four hours?"

"Looks like it."

"So, you okay? Babies okay."

She started smiling. "Yes. Everything is perfect."

Dave raised a brow. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I'm happy. Duh. Would you rather me be upset? Would it make you feel better if I cried or something?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Of course not. You just look more happy than usual. What's up with that?"

"Funny because John seems to think I was pissy today. Anyways, we found out the sex of the babies!" She beamed but continued after she saw Dave was going to ask the sex. "Wait for Trish and Victoria and then I'll tell you together."

"You can just tell me now and them later."

"I could but I don't want too." She knew Dave was getting annoyed with her but she didn't care. She liked bothering him, she felt it was her duty as the younger sister to bother him whenever she could.

* * *

"Where you been man?" Randy asked when he saw his roommate enter the apartment.

"Appointment today."

"Late?"

"It was at three but me and Li kinda hung out afterwards." He saw the smirk forming on Randy's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Randy said with the smirk still present on his face.

"Obviously not nothing."

"Forget it. You don't wanna hear it. Anyways. So are you really ready for this? In a couple of months you're gonna be a father. Thankfully they'll have a mother like Li to balance out how unfortunate it'll be to have you as a father."

John flipped his finger at him. "Yea I think I'm ready as I can be."

"You scared?"

"Duh," John admitted, "I think every first time parent is scared or worried but I think it'll be fine."

"Don't screw up."

"What?" John asked in confusion.

"With the babies... And Li."

"What do you mean?" John asked still confused.

"Don't back out when things get hard and I say when because they will get tough especially since you and Li aren't doing this under normal circumstances. It could get tough for you two and possibly be rough for your friendship."

"I'm not going to back out when things get hard. I have thought about this before. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed."

"No you didn't," Randy muttered. He kind of knew about Lita's crush on John. He knew she liked him more than him just being one of her closest friends a couple of years ago but he didn't know where her crush on him stood now. But Lita never confirmed it to him but she, along with Trish, knew that Randy knew about her feelings for John a couple years ago even though the three never talked about it. However, Randy didn't know whether or not she liked him more than a friend right now or not, he knew about that one time but then when Christian got into the picture, he wasn't so sure where she stood now or even after that a couple of years ago. So he really didn't know they were reoccuring at times, he just knew for sure about that one time but he had a feeling she may like John more than a friend now too. He just hoped if she did something about it with her emotions being all screwed up at times it wouldn't ruin John and Lita's friendship.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Anyways. How are the babies?"

John started smiling just like Lita did when Dave asked her the same thing forgetting what Randy was just talking about. "We found out the sex."

"Really? You can already find out?"

"Yea, she's almost six months so it's easy for the doctor to find that out now."

"So tell me. I want to know."

* * *

"Hello?" John answered the phone groggily later that night. He looked over at the clock to see what time it was. Two in the morning. Who could be calling him that late?

"John."

"Li?" He said when he heard and identified the voice. "Is everything okay?'

"I'm scared," came the reply.

He sat up in bed semi-awake by the reply. "Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

She took a while to answer him. "Nothing. I shouldn't have called you right now. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep."

"No," he stopped her, "Sleep can wait. What's wrong? Why are you scared? Did something happen?"

"It's all too real now."

"Li, you're gonna have to explain more and give more detail. It's two in the morning, you're gonna have to help me out here."

"Go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"No. Something is obviously bothering you which is why you called me. So, what seems all too real now?"

"The pregnancy. I mean, obviously I knew I had two babies inside of me but then when they started kicking it was like, this is real, this is going to happen and then today when we found out the sex it was more real and like, we're going to have babies in like a few months. Labor scares the crap out of me. What if I'm a bad mother? What if I do something wrong and screw up their life miserably? What if they hate me? Oh my God! I'm going to be responsible for two other lives!"

"Calm down. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too."

"That's not helping."

"Li, every first time parent is scared and has the same questions like you do. It's normal." He heard nothing. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No."

"Li-"

"No, it's okay. I'l be fine."

"I can be there in like five minutes. Roads will be clear."

"No. I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep."

"Only if you're okay. If you still need to talk, I will stay on the phone with you."

She smiled at that which John obviously couldn't see. "Thanks but I'll be fine. Thanks for actually picking up and listening to me."

"Of course. We're in this together. Don't forget that."

"Okay. You can go to sleep now. You sound tired. Good night."

"Good night. Tell my little boy and little girl daddy said good night."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

"NOOOO! What the hell?!" Lita screamed waking up from a dream, or something she would call a nightmare. She looked over the clock in her room and saw it was four in the morning. _What the hell was that about? No no no no no!_

"Li? Are you okay?" Trish asked sleepily walking into her friends room. "You were screaming."

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it?"

"Nothing. You can go back to sleep. Not a big deal."

"Obviously it is by the look on your face and the fact you just woke up screaming." Trish said taking a seat next to Lita on the bed making herself comfortable. "Spill. It's Sunday, no work, we'll be fine."

Lita looked away trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't want to tell you."

"Was it scary?"

"I mean not really but yes."

"So it wasn't a nightmare."

"It was."

"How so?"

Lita sighed finally facing Trish. "I don't want to tell you. Go back to sleep."

The blonde thought about it for a while knowing the red-head wouldn't tell her until she wanted to so she decided to get up and leave. "Well, when you're ready to tell me, I'll listen." She got to the door until she heard the next words.

"I had a dream about John," Lita blurted before Trish could leave the room and go back to hers.

Trish stopped then turned back around and looked at Lita. "What type of dream?"

"What type of dream do you think it was if I didn't want to tell you?"

"OH MY GOD!," Trish said when realization set in slowly making her way back to the bed. "You had-"

"Yes," Lita said interrupting the blonde, "It was a Fifty Shades type of dream."

"OH MY GOD!,"

"Yea, I was Anastasia and he was Christian," Lita said referring to the two main characters in the book.

"OH MY GOD!" Trish said once again.

"Seriously, the whole dream was one of the chapters scene by scene."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"I don't know what else to say. Actually I do."

Lita rolled her eyes. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do and the answer is no."

"Well, you just had a dream about him so I'm thinking the answer is yes."

"Just because I had a dream about him doesn't mean I have a crush on him. It just means that I'm desperate."

Trish snorted. "Yea, that's exactly what it means."

Lita glared at her. "Shut up."

"Look, you need to admit it. Just admit you care for him more than the best-friend way and-" She was interrupted when a pillow was thrown her way. "Okay, that was rude."

"Leave me alone. This doesn't mean anything."

Trish smirked. "If you say so. Good night. Try not to have any more dreams about him. Even though you probably want to. Actually you probably want that to happen in reality."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Trish left closing the door behind her leaving the red-head thinking if the dream actually did mean something. _No, _she thought, _like I told blondie, it just means I'm desperate. It doesn't mean anything._

* * *

Lita woke up the next day very tired. She didn't really get enough sleep after that nightmare she had. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen hoping she could convince Trish to have just one cup of coffee for the day. She really needed coffee. It was okay if she just had one cup but she knew Trish would act like her mother and not allow her any.

"Trishy. I need coffee. Just one cup. Let me have it." She said making her way in the kitchen and then stopped in her place when she saw someone else at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to go to look at cribs and hopefully we'll get them today. Remember?" John replied.

"Oh, yea." Lita said looking around the kitchen trying to avoid eye contact. She didn't know how she was going to look at him after that nightmare that night. Her gaze stopping on Trish, "Um, you're coming too right?"

Trish tried to bite back the smirk she could feel forming on her face. "Nope. Can't."

"You said you would. You said you would help get one that went with the room."

"Yea, things came up."

"You're doing this on purpose," Lita accused. She knew Trish well and knew she had to do this on purpose.

"Duh."

"What are you two talking about?" John asked confused.

"Nothing," Lita answered quickly. She returned her focus on her friend. "You're mean."

The blonde smiled. "I know."

"Then you should let me have a cup of coffee for doing this to me. I need it."

"It's not good for you."

"The doctor said I could have one cup per day."

"No."

"Fine, I'll just go out and get some."

"No you won't. John don't let her."

"Yea Li, I don't think you should have coffee. Knowing you, you'll want more." John replied taking Trish's side.

She glared at the two. "I really hate you. Vicki lets me have a cup."

"Whatever. No coffee. Go get ready so you and Johnny can leave," Trish said a bit too enthusiastically. "I'll make you some breakfast. See, I can be nice." She had a feeling Lita was currently planning her murder as she saw the look on the red-heads face as she left.

* * *

"Does it really matter which crib we get?" John asked Lita as the two were walking around the furniture store looking for some furniture for the nursery.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Lita said rolling her eyes. She actually felt a whole lot better than she did earlier that day. Convincing herself if she knew the dream didn't mean anything, then she shouldn't let it bother her. "It has to be sturdy and safe."

"Would they really sell something that wasn't safe?"

"You never know. Can never be too careful."

"Hello. Can I help the two of you?" A sales representative said making her way over to the duo.

"Yea, where are you hiding the good cribs?" Lita asked turning her attention to the sales representative.

"Um," the sales representative whose name was Emily started to say, "all of the ones you see here are the ones we have. I would say they all are good enough for your baby. If they weren't we wouldn't put them out here to sell."

"Really?" Lita said shaking one of the cribs to their right, "If this one was good it wouldn't rattle like it is right now. Doesn't seem stable, which means it can't be safe. In conclusion, it's not a good one." She walked over to another crib which was right next to the one she just shook. "I won't even shake this one because it looks like it's about to fall apart soon. All I would have to do is touch it and it'll probably fall apart."

"Li-"

"What?" Lita said turning to look at John. "I want a good crib for my babies. I'm going to make sure we get good ones." She turned her attention back to Emily. "Do you have any other cribs?"

"Just the ones you see around here." Emily replied getting a bit nervous around the red-head. "If you look at this one," Emily said going towards a crib, "this one is the one that most customers purchase. We get good reviews about it."

"Um, yea. I don't like it. Thank you. But we're just gonna go. I don't like anything here."

"I would really like to apologize on her behalf." John said following the red-head out the store. "You were kind of rude back there."

"I don't think so. I said 'thanks'. You see the crap they're trying to sell. We might as well go back to the very first one we went to. Everything else sucks. We totally wasted so much time at all of these dumb stores. We even drove an hour for this one."

"Okay. Let's go then. Try not to be rude there."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

"Finally!" Lita said when the duo were at the other furniture store they were looking for the cribs. "Something that actually looks safe and doesn't look ugly."

"Well thank God, you finally found something you like."

Lita turned to face him. "Do you like it?"

He raised a brow. "Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Yea, I didn't think so."

"So you two want this crib then?" The sales representative, Michael, asked.

Lita nodded. "We're going to need two."

"Oh twins? Congratulations." The duo just smiled. "Okay let's fill the forms out, we don't have any in stock yet but we can have them delivered to your house between one and two weeks."

"Okay." John nodded. "That's fine. Right?" Lita nodded in agreement.

"Okay then we can just get this together and you'll be ready to go." The three continued the sales transaction with John and Lita leaving afterwards.

* * *

"Thanks for driving. I didn't feel like it."

"Yea, well you're car is really crappy. I don't like driving it."

"No it's not."

"Yea it is."

"No it's not."

"Yea it is."

"No-" she stopped herself when she noticed some smoke coming out the car from her rear view mirror. "Um, there's a lot of smoke coming from the tailpipe."

John took a glance and say the smoke she was talking about. "Well, then. Yea, your car is crappy. I think this proves it. This shouldn't be happening," John said pulling over to the side of the road.

"What happened?"

"I think your car might have finally died," John said taking his belt off and getting out the car, "I'll check." He got out of the car opening the hood of it and checking for anything unusual.

"So what's the verdict?" Lita asked joining right in front of the car.

"Your crappy car is dead.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'll call Dave. He'll come here and tell me what's wrong and then we can just call the towing company afterwards." Lita called her brother who happened to be a mechanic, "Hey Davey." Lita still standing outside the car, she didn't know if it would be safe to go back in there right now.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"How many times have I told you I don't care?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Um, Johnny broke my car."

"No I didn't." John said from beside her.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Will you two shut up?!" Dave said from the other end of the phone. "You give me a headache sometimes. Plus, I'm pretty sure he didn't because your car has always been crappy."

"No it hasn't."

"I'm not John, I'm not about to play this game with you."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you come please? Check out the car?"

"Where are you at? Have you called the towing company yet?"

"Not too far. It should take you about ten minutes. Um the intersection of Ingleside and Howard. And no, not yet. What if they come before you get a chance to check out the car?"

He snorted. "I highly doubt that. Call them and I'm on my way. Bye."

"He's coming," Lita said hanging up the phone. "He said call the towing company."

"Okay then do it."

She gave him a look. "You killed my car, the least you can do is call them for me."

"Actually, I think your car committed suicide, it doesn't like you."

She punched him on his arm. "That's not funny."

"You need to stop with your violent tendencies."

"And you need to stop saying stupid things. Make the call."

"You're a bossy bitch sometimes you know that?"

"And you're sweet." Whatever John was about to say was interrupted when his phone started to ring. "Who is it?"

"Um, looks like a wrong number," he said ignoring the call.

"Okay. Anyways, call them now."

"Fine." He started to call the towing company ignoring the call he received in the middle. He didn't know what he was going to do about that call later on.

Dave arrived about five minutes later. "Alright," he said closing the hood of the car, "It's gonna cost a lot for you to get your engine replaced, which you need if you want this junk to get fixed. Really, with the babies on the way, you need to get another car. This one won't do you any good, even if this didn't happen today. Told you to get rid of this a while ago."

"But I love it," she pouted. "It's my first car. I've had it for years."

His sister really acted like a kid sometimes. "You need a new one. I'll help you look for one."

"Another Jeep?" She asked hopefully.

"You were makin' a big deal out of the cribs, don't you think a safe car should be a priority," John spoke up for the first time.

"Jeeps are safe."

"But not ideal," Dave added.

"You two need to stop ganging up on me."

"Li-"

"Fine," she interrupted her brother, "No Jeep. Just get me a good car."

"Any preferences?"

"Nope. Just get a nice color."

* * *

John finally made it back to his apartment after the long day of looking for cribs. He was just happy that the red-head finally decided on a crib even though it was the first one they saw about a month ago. And that random car breakdown took about another hour waiting for the tow truck to arrive. Lita needed to get a new car soon.

He heard his phone ring again, he knew who it was before he even looked at it. He decided to ignore the call again. He didn't know what this person wanted. He knew they left a message for him earlier so he decided he would hear the message before he would actually talk to the person. He decided to call his voice mail and listen to the message a little surprised at what he heard but not entirely because of who was calling. He made up his mind and picked up the phone and called the person.

"Hello?" The person answered the phone.

"Hi." He replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Uh-oh. Does the dream mean anything? Who is John talking to on the phone? It won't be revealed in the next chapter, sorry.**

**I****f anyone is interested, I started a new story called 'Revenge'. It's totally different from something I have written before. It's not a happy one. The main characters are Lita (duh), Matt Hardy, and John Cena. Check it out if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Lita shook her head when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from a room nearby followed by a scream. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she left what she was doing in the laundry room and went to see what the commotion was about._

_"Mommy," a mini Lita said crying making her way to her mother. "he hit me," she said pointing at her twin brother._

_Lita looked over at her son who looked guilty. "Didn't I tell you not to do that? Do you want me to tell daddy?"_

_"No mommy, It was accident."_

_"He pushed me." The mini Lita pouted who wasn't crying anymore._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"She took my car from me."_

_"She's your sister. You need to share with her."_

_"I was playing with that one. She could take another, she took that one."_

_Lita looked at her daughter. "Did you take the car he was playing with?" Her daughter nodded. "Why didn't you take another car that he wasn't playing with?"_

_"I like green."_

_Lita sighed shaking her head. "Next time, play with something he isn't playing with." The red-head turned her attention back to her son. "Don't push her again or I will tell daddy."_

_"No daddy." The little boy whined._

_"Then don't hit your sister again. Put away your toys. I think it's time for your nap."_

_"I don't wanna sleep mommy," both children complained._

_"Yes you do, don't argue with me. It's time for your nap." The children did as they were told and put away their toys and Lita put them down for their nap. She could tell they were cranky and were in much need for a nap, she wished she could take one too._

_Lita went back to putting the laundry away she was previously working on before her kids fighting interrupted her. She slightly jumped and let out a yelp when she felt arms wrap around her from behind her. "Woah calm down. It's just me."_

_"John, don't do that again," Lita said turning around to face him while trying to catch her breath._

_"Sorry," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Where are the kids?"_

_"Your spawns are taking a nap."_

_John lifted a brow. "Don't call them that. What did they do?"_

_"Fight over a car when they had other ones around them to play with."_

_John shrugged his shoulders. "They're four. Kids do these types of things."_

_"They need to learn how to share."_

_"They share perfectly fine with other kids." John said talking about the kids at the preschool their children went to._

_"They know how to share with others, just not each other." She paused before she continued. "They should go to daycare during the weekends too. Or just take them with you next time you go to the store."_

_"So they can grab everything and throw it in the cart?"_

_"Better bothering you than me."_

_"Someone needs a nap."_

_Lita rolled her eyes. "I need a billion of naps."_

_"Okay, go take one. I'll finish in here and whatever else you were doing. I'll handle the kids if they wake up before you do."_

_"John-," Lita started to protest before he interrupted her._

_He shook his head. "No babe. I don't want to hear it. Go take a nap and I'll take care of what you were doing. I won't mess anything up if that's what you're worried about."_

_She thought about it for a few minutes but then nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Just don't let me sleep for more than an hour." She paused for a second. "Okay an hour and a half at most." He nodded then placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."_

_He smiled. "Well, good thing cause we are married."_

_She lightly slapped him on the arm. "You're a dork."_

* * *

Lita woke up in similar fashion as she did when she woke up a month ago when she had her first dream about John. This could not be happening again. Even though it wasn't the same exact thing, nowhere near, but how could she have another dream about him. Especially a dream which had the two of them married. _This doesn't mean anything, _Lita tried to reason with herself. _Well, in the dream we were with our kids so obviously I'm only having it because I'm about to have his babies. __Ugh, whatever._

She saw it was eight in the morning and she didn't want to go back to sleep even though she was really tired, she kept waking up almost every hour because she felt very uncomfortable and she had to keep using the bathroom, _stupid bladder_. She laid back down in bed hoping she wouldn't fall asleep. She didn't want another dream about this, she didn't know if it meant anything and she didn't want to think about it either. Fortunately for her, she fell asleep without having a dream and woke up another hour later.

She made her way down to the kitchen after she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Trish was currently making pancakes. "Good morning sleepy head." The blonde smiled when she saw the red-head make her way to the refrigerator and take out a carton of orange juice and pour herself a glass. She mumbled something in return which resembled a 'good morning' but Trish wasn't quite sure. "Um, what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Lita said taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table. "You know other than the fact that I have to pee every five seconds, I can't find a comfortable sleeping position, the babies keep kicking and moving around, and my back hurts like hell, but other than that, nothing." Trish didn't know what to say so she just handed Lita a plate of pancakes who just stared at it for a couple of minutes before she decided to eat. Trish joined her as well, eating her own pancakes.

Trish saw how Lita was acting and knew something else had to be up. "Okay Li, what's wrong? It's something else. Don't lie to me."

Lita rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I had another dream about John."

"The same one?"

"No."

Trish waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Okay, would you like to elaborate."

"Not really," Lita said pushing the plate away from herself.

"Um, you better finish that." Trish said when she saw what Lita just did, she only had a couple of bites.

"I don't want too."

"Li-"

"I will later okay, I don't want to right now. I want pickles."

"Um..."

"With peanut butter."

Trish scrunched her nose in disgust. "Okay, ew. You don't even like peanut butter."

"So, I want some."

"Okay, I guess we can go to the store and pick some up after breakfast. In the mean time, tell me about your dream."

Lita groaned. Trish was not going to let this go, maybe she shouldn't have said anything in the first place. "Fine, if you must know, I had a dream I was married to John."

"OH MY GOD!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Let's not start that again."

"Okay, sorry but Oh my God!"

Lita arched a brow. "Do you not want me to tell you the rest?"

"Continue."

"Well, that was basically it. We were married, and our babies were four, so they weren't babies but you get the point. I guess you could say we were one happy family."

"That's so cute." Trish gushed while Lita rolled her eyes yet again. "Okay, I'm going to say something but I know you're going to hate it so please just hear me out before you get angry."

"Whatever."

"Okay, maybe the first dream didn't mean anything, well, it probably did, but this one definitely means something."

"All this dream means is that me and John are about to be parents. And that I hope my kids have a normal family life even though nothing about how I'm having them is normal."

Now it was Trish's turn to roll her eyes at her stubborn friend. "You're forgetting I'm the one person who knows you the most. I'm the one person who actually knows about your random reoccurring crushes on John. You love him."

"Duh, he's one of my best-friends. I asked him for his sperm. I wouldn't pick someone I didn't love if I wasn't going to use a sperm bank."

Trish snorted. "You know that's not what I meant, you're in love with him."

"Tri-"

"Come on!" Trish interrupted her. "Please just admit you're in love with him! Make your life easier and just admit it. He's not even with Maria anymore or some other chick so admit it. Talk to him. This would be the perfect time to talk to him."

She shook her head. "It'll just ruin everything. He'll probably accuse me of choosing him to father my children because that would make him stuck with me no matter what."

"Ha! So you admit it! You're in love with him! And you know John isn't like that, he wouldn't say that."

"Fine Trishy," Lita said rolling her eyes, "I admit it. I'm in love with him."

"This is so exciting! Finally! So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"I do, you're going to go over there and talk to him before it's too late."

"He doesn't feel the same way."

Trish shrugged. "You don't know that. He could be harboring feelings for you deep down inside. He could be secretly in love with you like you are with him!"

LIta rolled her eyes. "You're way too excited about this and I doubt that."

"Duh! You finally admit it and I'm so excited! I have been waiting for this day! And you never know, it could happen."

"You're so dramatic. You watch too many movies."

"Whatever, you better go over there and talk to him today." It was quite for a while before she spoke up again. "So what were the names?"

"Of?"

"The kids."

"Oh, that's funny. It never really came up."

* * *

Lita had finally decided a couple of hours later that she would talk to John today. Trish was right, she had to talk to him no matter what. She couldn't just keep this to herself, if he didn't feel the same way, that would be fine, they could talk about it and just pretend she never said anything. _Yea right_. She decided to call him before she went over to his apartment to talk to him to make sure he was actually there.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Li. What's up?"

"Um, I need to talk to you."

"What about? Is everything okay."

_I don't know. _"Yea, I... I rather talk to you about this in person. Can I come over?"

"Yea, of course. I need to talk to you about something too."

"What about?"

He smiled. "You'll find out when you come."

"Okay." Now she was curious. "Alright, give me fifteen minutes."

John snorted, "You say fifteen minutes but you mean an hour."

"Shut up. Bye." And with that, she hung up the phone.

* * *

Lita finally made it to John's apartment more than an hour later. She knew he would bug her for that later but whatever. It wasn't her fault she took forever. She couldn't find the proper shoes to fit her swollen feet. Flip flops fit but it was February, she couldn't wear flip flops when it was always freezing. But she was so frustrated and didn't care anymore and just put on a pair, she wasn't going to be staying outside for long anyways. Plus, she had a pair of socks with her just in case she needed to put those on. Sure it was tacky wearing socks with flip flops but she really didn't care. She stayed in her car for another couple of minutes before she would actually get out and walk up to his apartment. True to his words, Dave helped her find a good car after her Jeep died a month ago. She liked this one but she did miss her Jeep, after all, it was her first car which she had for years. She finally got out of the car and started walking towards John's apartment spending another couple of minutes in front of the door when she finally made it there. _It's now or never, _she thought as she finally knocked on the door.

To say she was shocked by who opened the door would be an understatement. "Hi Li!"

_Okay weird, she's never called me that before. What the hell is she doing here? _"Um, Hey Maria."

"Come in!" Maria said pulling the red-head in the door as gently as possibly then closing the door behind her. Lita kept getting more and more confused. Why was Maria here?

"You know that was more than fifteen minutes. It was even more than an hour." John said making Lita finally notice his presence.

"Yea, I guess it was." She was clearly still confused.

"John! Tell her the good news!" Maria said.

"You guys got back together?" _That's not good news, _Lita thought while hoping she was wrong but she knew she wasn't.

"No. Well, yea, like a month ago. But better!" Maria said not letting John say anything even though she told John to tell Lita who anxiously waited to hear what was going to be said next. "Okay John, she's your best-friend, you tell her."

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Lita could tell he was really happy by the way he was smiling which made her heart sink a bit.

"We're engaged!" Maria exclaimed showing Lita the engagement ring on her finger.

"Congratulations," was all Lita could muster up to say. She was late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Maria is back. And they're engaged. How do we feel about that?**

**You'll learn about the phone call (the one from the previous chapter) in the next chapter. Do you want a flashback of the call or just a small explanation? I'm pretty sure you guys have a good idea of who the phone call was from. Candice and her bitchiness make an appearance in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So how did this happen?" Lita asked after she got over the initial shock. She really didn't want to know but at the same time, she did. Curiosity got the best of her. She actually went to the bathroom so she could secretly call Trish telling her to call her in ten minutes pretending she needed her back home without telling the blonde what she just learned. She was anxiously waiting for that phone call so she could get out of there as soon as possible. She felt so uncomfortable and out of place.

"Well," Maria started to say, "I called him over a month ago because I missed him so much and realized I really shouldn't have had broken up with him. I love him and I was being insecure for no reason whatsoever." She glanced at John before she continued. "He was ignoring me at first but I'm really glad he called me back." John simply rolled his eyes. "So anyways we just got back together and actually been spending a lot of time together, you know, getting to know one another again. Things have been perfect ever since and they just got even better last night," Maria finished squealing in excitement.

"You just got back together a month ago and you already asked her to marry you?" Lita asked and then immediately thought that she might have sounded a bit judgey, but she could care less at the moment.

"Yea. I also missed her and I do love her. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her." He then turned his attention to Maria who just giggled. He didn't know how badly those words effected Lita. She was more than ready to leave now.

"So why... Why didn't you tell me before that you got back together?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it was one of those things you want to keep to yourself sometimes because it's good and you don't want anything to ruin it." She just nodded not being able to say or do anything else. This sucked. She wanted to be happy for him but she couldn't. She saw how happy he was which made her want to cry.

She heard her phone ring and was relieved when answering it. This was her way out. "Hey."

"What's wrong? Why did you have me call you?" Trish asked from the other line.

"Oh. Are you sure you really need me right now?" Lita asked while having her own conversation ignoring everything her friend asked her.

"Li, what the hell happened?"

"Okay that's fine. I'm coming. Bye."

"Lita. You tell me what's going on bef-" she didn't let her friend finish the statement as she hung up the phone and put it on silent before turning her attention to the newly engaged couple sitting across from her.

"That was Trish. She needs me home for some reason, so I'll be going now," she said getting up from the couch.

"You just got here." Okay, Maria was totally confusing her. They never really got along well and now she wanted her to stay for longer? _Yea, not gonna happen._

"Yea but Trish needs me. Congratulations once again. I'm happy for you both." _No I'm not_, Lita thought making her way to the door.

"Wait," John said stopping her before she could leave. "You said you wanted to tell me something which is why you came here in the first place. What is it?"

_Shit_. "I don't remember. It probably wasn't important." She tried to think of something to change the subject. "But um, don't forget, birthing and parenting classes start tomorrow. Six to eight. Birthing class is first, then the parenting class is the last hour. Same hospital. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for three weeks."

"Yea. I remember."

"Alright, I have to get going so I'll see you then. Bye." She smiled weakly at the duo and left. It didn't take very long for her eyes to start getting watery. That happened the moment the door shut behind her. She didn't want to start already. She wanted to get to her house, or at least her car before it started, but she couldn't help it anymore. She almost made it to the elevator until she bumped into someone she really didn't want to bump into.

"Lita, nice to see you here." Candice said smiling smugly. "Isn't it great? Maria and John are getting married!" She didn't let the pregnant woman reply and just continued. "Oh, sorry. Why would you be happy about this? You'll probably go home and cry yourself to sleep. Looks like you already started the crying process." Lita had enough and tried to walk past Maria's best-friend who didn't allow it by blocking her path. "That's rude. I'm still talking to you. I know you're in love with John. You may be able to fool others, but you can't fool me. I have seen the way you look at him. I also see the way you look at Maria with envy when they're together. It'll be fun watching you at their wedding." She then moved her gaze to Lita's belly. "Aw, but what's going to happen to your babies? You really think he's going to pay any attention to you or your offspring when he gets married?" Lita tried leaving again but was once again stopped when Candice grabbed her arm. "I get it. You only asked him for his sperm so you could make him stuck with you forever. Aw sweety, that's really pathetic."

"Get the hell off of me," Lita said forcing her arm out of Candice's grasp. "You're so close to getting your ass kicked."

"I don't think so. You wouldn't want something to happen to your bastards like what happened to your fetus when you were pregnant with Christian's kid, do you?" She laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Lita's face. "He was drunk and told me about you being pregnant before we, you know, had a little fun. And then when you lost your fetus, we slept together. Again. Surprise surprise. You know he actually told me I'm better than you which doesn't surprise me. After all, you did get pregnant by John getting off on himself. You obviously couldn't turn him on either." Lita finally had enough with the way Candice was talking about her babies and when she brought up her previous pregnancy and relationship with Christian. This bitch was the skank who her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with. Why would he sleep with her of all people when he knew how much she disliked her before any of that even happened? Did he really want to hurt her that bad? She couldn't control herself anymore and slapped the other woman as hard as she could. Candice immediately lifted her hand to the cheek Lita just slapped and got closer to her. "You bitch." She looked like she was going to do something to Lita until they heard someone near them.

"Oh no. No you don't," the intruder said as he got in between the two woman.

"She just slapped me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised she didn't punch you. It's been a long time coming. You probably deserved it. Were you really about to hit a pregnant woman?" He didn't wait for any response from Candice before he continued. "Pregnant or not, Lita could kick your ass so you should probably leave before she does it." He waited until she left and turned his attention to Lita. "Why did you do that?"

"Like you said, she deserved it."

He rolled his eyes at her vague answer. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Not really. I would like to leave though. So if you wouldn't mind." She tried leaving but he wouldn't let her when he blocked her path.

"So I'm guessing you heard what happened."

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Li-"

"Move out of the way. I want to leave."

"Are you okay? I know... I know how you feel about him," he said cautiously. This was the first time either of them acknowledged that he knew the truth of her feelings to some extent.

"Well, that obviously doesn't matter anymore. Let me leave. Please." He finally moved out of her way allowing for her to leave. He didn't know what John was thinking when he proposed to Maria. He just hoped things wouldn't end up bad for any of them, so far no good. He could clearly see Lita was hurting.

* * *

"Hey Li." Trish called out when she realized the red-head was finally home. Lita just ignored her and made her way up to her room with Trish calling her from behind her. "Lili, what's wrong? What happened?" Trish started following her to her room but she was stopped when Lita closed the door. That wouldn't stop her from entering the room, but the door was locked. _Okay, this is not good. Something obviously happened._ Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard loud music coming from her room. _Yup, something happened. _She knew she wasn't going to get any answers from her and she couldn't just call John up and ask him what happened. So she decided she would do the best next thing and call Randy to see if he knew something. She went in her own room and called him. "Randy, what happened? Something is wrong with Li. She made me call her when she was at your place earlier saying she needed to get out of there. Do you know what happened?" Trish bombarded him once he answered the phone.

"He's engaged." Randy replied.

"What?" Trish asked in shock. _What the hell did he just say?_

"He got back together with Maria a month ago and now they're engaged."

"Shit." Trish said after she gathered what Randy just told her. "You know she actually went over there to tell John how she really feels about it."

"No wonder she was really upset. I mean, I always had a suspicion, but she actually went there to talk to him about it and he just told her he's engaged. That's messed up."

Trish nodded even though Randy couldn't see her. "I know. She just locked herself in her room."

"He's over here real happy about what happened and she's over there upset."

Trish sighed. She knew nothing good could come out of this but she really wished that somehow, all of this would get better.

* * *

It had been one week since John and Maria announced their engagement. Randy and Candice along with both the engaged couples parents were throwing their respective best-friends and child an engagement party in about two more weeks. They were originally planning to wait another month or so but that was around the time the babies were due, John wanted her there, and Maria wanted to get married within a few months, so they decided to have it a bit earlier. Lita was dreading the party for many reasons including the fact that she didn't want to see Candice again because she would probably end up punching her this time if she said anything. She also didn't want to be around the engaged couple. She tried to ignore John's calls when he called her, but she couldn't avoid him that much since she had to see him at least three times a week for the birthing and parenting classes.

The two actually discussed Maria's role in their children's lives after they got married. Lita knew that Maria was going to be in John's life and she couldn't really do anything about it, so she said Maria could be around their children but she had a right to prevent Maria from being around them if she didn't treat them the right way. It made her upset that they would be a little small happy family when the children would be with John and Maria. She hated that so much.

She was home alone at the moment, she didn't know where Trish was, but she assumed she was running some last minute errand for the baby shower she was throwing her the next day along with Victoria. She was finishing up a draft of a contract Stephanie needed within the next hour. It was Saturday, but she still found herself doing work for her boss sometimes on Saturdays. She looked over it once or twice and then emailed it to Stephanie hoping she wouldn't ask for her to do anymore work. She didn't mind doing work on the weekend but she really didn't want to right now. She just wanted a break, not just from work, but from everyone around her. Everyone was starting to piss her off even though they didn't do anything. She was tired of being pregnant. She just wanted the babies out of her but she knew she still had a little less than two months left, or maybe even less. Dr. Moretti told her it was likely for the babies to be born early because she was having twins so it increased chances of premature birth.

She heard a knock on her door and then heard it open. She thought it was Trish and found herself partially correct when she looked up to see who it was. Trish wasn't alone, John was next to her. _Damn it. _"Hi," she greeted them then turning her attention back to her laptop reading the email Stephanie just sent her telling her the draft was perfect and she had no other work for her.

"Here," John said handing her a bag. "Trish called me and told me how I had to get you a dress for your baby shower tomorrow. So I got you one," he answered when he saw the questioning look on her face.

"That wasn't necessary."_  
_

"Don't feel so special Li, he got me one too." John rolled his eyes. "Okay, actually, he told me he needed help picking one out for you so I told him he had to get me one too. Great deal huh?"

"Sure," Lita said clearly not interested in this conversation.

"Try it on," John said. "We want to see how it looks."

"Then just wait until tomorrow."

"I thought I didn't have to come."

"You don't," Trish answered for her, "Anyways, he was putting it nicely. We want to see if got the right size."

"Fine," Lita said getting up grabbing the bag. "You two can wait here, I'll just change in my closet." She went into her walk in closet, which was big enough to be another room if she wanted it to be, and pulled out the dress. It was a white maxi dress. She turned to look in the mirror after she finally had it on. It was a perfect fit. She just stared at herself in the mirror thinking how she was pregnant with her best-friend's babies, she was in love with him but he was engaged to another woman who was going to be at the baby shower at his request. She thought of how screwed up all that sounded and started to cry. Her emotions got the best of her throughout her pregnancy but especially so in the last trimester.

"Lili," Trish said opening the door, "What's takin-" she stopped herself when she saw Lita was actually crying. "Oh sweety," she closed the door behind her after calling out to John to give them a few minutes, she was going to help Lita with the dress. She went over to her friend and tried to console her. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"He's marrying someone else Trish. I'm pregnant with his babies because I asked him to help me. And now, I'm in love with him and he's getting married to someone else. Nothing is going to be okay. This is not right."

"I'm sorry."

"You were right. I shouldn't have asked him."

"I never said that. I just wanted to know if you thought you were doing the right thing."

"Well, I obviously didn't do the right thing."

"Don't say that. But, why did you ask him?"

"I already told you. Because he's one of my closest friends and I trust him the most and I didn't want to use a sperm bank."

"Not because you're in love with him?"

"Trish, seriously. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, I don't know. But this whole pregnancy has actually made me fall in love with him, or if I did before, it just made me open my eyes seeing how caring and awesome he has been throughout all of this." It was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "I'm really happy I'm about to be a mom but why did I have to ask him?" Trish pulled her in for a hug when she knew her friend needed one. "Ugh, I can't keep thinking about it. I guess this is how my life was supposed to be. I love my babies and I don't regret this at all, but I hate this.," Lita said as she ended the hug and wiped away some tears. "Okay, tell him it's perfect. I want to change." Trish nodded and left Lita so she could change back into her normal clothes and out of the dress.

* * *

"Wow, it's so nice. Thanks." Lita said as she looked around Victoria and Dave's living room which was transformed into baby shower central. Trish and Victoria held the shower at Victoria's place so they could surprise Lita with the theme which was Thing 1 and Thing 2 from Dr. Seuss' 'The Cat in the Hat', so everything was red, white, and blue. "Oh my God." Lita said picking up two onesies, one that said 'Thing 1' and the other that said 'Thing 2', as well as similar plush toys. They also decided to use Victoria's place since the living room and dinning room was connected so it was more spacious. "This is so cute!"

"I'm glad you like it. It was actually Trish's idea," Victoria smiled.

"No wonder you had John get me a white dress," Lita said referring to the red, white, and blue theme. "I love it. Thanks you two," she said hugging her two best-friends.

The next half hour or so was just spent with everyone introducing themselves. It was an all female baby shower with both Lita and John's mothers, Olivia and Carol, as well as some of Lita's and John's friends and family. Unfortunately, Maria was also there, no one really questioned anything because they all already knew how Lita was having these babies. She didn't really hide it if anyone asked her. She knew people would ask her questions, but she had no problems with explaining any of this to anyone, well, anyone who was worth explaining it to.

"Okay. Time for games everyone!" Trish exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together. "Victoria is passing out yarns and scissors. Everyone cut out a length of yarn that you think will go around Lita's belly and then we'll see how big she is."

"Excuse me? That's demeaning."

"No it's not," Maria spoke up which made Lita want to slap her for no reason whatsoever except for the fact she opened her mouth, she really didn't like her. "It's done at like probably all baby showers. It's all for fun."

"Yes, it's all for fun. Get over it." Trish continued, "There will be a prize for all game winners." Everyone was looking at Lita trying to estimate the size of her belly. Few were kind of afraid of her reaction if they guessed a lot over the actual size. When everyone was done, they went up to Lita to see whose estimation was the best. Stacy, a friend of Lita's from work, actually estimated the best getting it spot on.

"Time for the next game," Victoria said laying out three diapers at a nearby table in the room while Trish passed out pencils and blank papers to every guest.

"Ew, what in the world?"

Olivia chuckled. "Sweety, it's just melted chocolate. Plus, you do realize you're going to be changing a lot of dirty diapers, correct?" Lita nodded, her mom did have a point, it was just a shock because she wasn't expecting to see that.

"Come up and try to figure out what type of chocolate is on the diaper." Victoria said finishing up the directions for the game. Three of the guest guessed two of the three chocolates correctly while Lita actually guessed all of them correctly.

"Last game! So we all have heard of pin the tail on the donkey, this is just like that game," Trish started to explain as Victoria placed a poster-sized picture of Lita in which she was standing in with her pregnant and hanging it up against the wall. "So everyone gets a chance to place the babies on her belly. Yes, we are playing with two babies because she is having twins. And it makes it more fun. But obviously, you will be blindfolded and I will spin you around a couple of times. The person closest to getting it accurate wins!" A couple of people opted to stay out of this particular game because they were prone to get dizzy even though Trish promised she wouldn't spin them around to much. Victoria was the one who actually won the game.

"So that's all the games. As a reminder, there are onesies on the table," Victoria said pointing to the table set as a craft table, "along with fabric paint and other baby-safe decorative things that you can make a nice fun onsies for the babies if you want too. A few people actually already did some and they are very creative and cute. Great work. Also, there's food set up in the dining room, so help yourselves."

"Can I get you something?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Those cupcakes look good." Lita replied.

Carol smiled. "I see your sweet tooth is still the same."

"That will never change." Trish replied making her way over to the trio. "I"ll handle Lili." The two woman smiled and made their way to the connecting dinning room.

"Get me two cupcakes." The red-head continued when she saw the look the blonde was giving her. "I would feel like I'm discriminating against them if I take the one that says 'Thing 1' and not the one that says 'Thing 2' or vice-versa. I don't want to to hurt the cupcakes feelings, so it'll be good if you get me two."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Wow. Great reasoning," she said sarcastically.

"So did you and John think of names yet?" Christy asked Lita after some time.

"Yup."

"And...?"

"Well, we narrowed it down to three names each."

"And...?"

Lita was a bit hesitant. "I don't know."

"If you have it narrowed down, it should be fine for you to tell us."

"Okay," Lita conceded quickly. "Just the first names, I'm not going to be telling any of the potential middle names. So, for our girl, Brooke, Audrey, or Ava. And for our boy, Logan, Mason, or Andrew."

"Mason is a cute name," Maria said which made Lita puke inside. She really didn't like the fact that Maria was there._  
_

_That takes Mason out of the running. _"Yea, that's my least favorite of the three," Lita lied, that was actually her favorite. And now she wasn't going to name her son that name just because Maria liked it, she realized that was childish of herself but she really couldn't stand Maria. "My mom really likes the name Audrey, Carol really likes Ava, and I love the name Brooke."

"So which one do you think it's going to be?" Lita's cousin asked.

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see."

* * *

"You are such a liar," Trish said as she and Lita made their way back to their house. "You love the name Mason, you're not going to name your baby that now just because Maria likes that name."

"Whatever."

"That was kind of rude but funny at the same time how you told her that was your least favorite name."

"I don't care."

"So did you have fun?"

Lita smiled. "Yes I did. Thanks so much."

"I had fun planning it! I think Vicki might have gotten annoyed with me at times. Anyways, don't forget to write out and send the thank you notes for the gifts and thanking them for coming. Send them on time. And by on time, I mean soon. And by soon, I mean like this month."

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Lita pouted.

"Yes, stop being lazy."

"Do I really have to though? I mean, we gave them party favors. Isn't that 'thank you' enough? And I said it in person."

"No it's not."

"Fine, I'll make John do it, I don't want to do it."

"It would be better if you do it since you know everyone and you were there, but whatever, just make sure it's done."

"Okay mommy." Trish merely shook her head at her friend. She was just happy she was in a better mood than she was a week ago. She just hoped that wouldn't change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Well, I did warn you guys Maria was going to be back. I guess you never actually thought about how she was going to be back.**

******Check out:  
****"Poetry in Motion" and "College Life" by alliewash17. Both with Lita/Jeff pairing which isn't as weird as I thought it would be. Still tryna get over that pairing. But, both are a great read so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Is there a reason why you made me go to a freaking junkyard to find a barrel and bring it here?" Victoria asked her sister-in-law as she entered her house with the barrel in hand. She didn't know what to expect on this weeks girls night especially since Lita specifically asked for a barrel. She was definitely up to something.

"Duh. I wouldn't make you get it for no reason. Trish should be coming down any minute now with the pictures."

Victoria raised a brow. "What pictures?"

"The pictures with Christian that were in my closet when you helped me clean it out."

Victoria was confused. "Wait. What do you need the pictures for?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You're slow. I'm going to take those pictures and burn them in the barrel. I guess that's safer than just burning the pictures in the box they're already in."

"And why are we burning the pictures?" Trish asked as she came into the living room with the pictures overhearing what Lita just said.

"Because I officially want to get rid of every memory I have of him," Lita replied like they should already know the answer to that.

"And what brought this up?" Victoria asked.

Trish repeated Victoria's question after a while when Lita wouldn't answer. "Li. What brought this up?"

"Nothing," Lita replied which the other two knew she was lying since she wasn't looking at them.

"Something obviously happened. Did you bump into him again or something?"

"No!" Lita said finally looking up at them. "Let's just go outside and burn the pictures."

"What happened?" This time it was Victoria who spoke up.

"Nothing." She was really getting annoyed by their persistence.

"Li-"

"Just leave it okay!"

"Fine," Trish started to say, "But something obviously happened which is why you want to get rid of the pictures. It's clearly bugging you. We just want to help you but fine, you don't want to talk about it. It's okay. I don't want to know. Let's just go burn the pictures."

_Reverse psychology. Smart. _Victoria thought when she realized what Trish was doing.

"Fine! If you must know, I ran into that whore Candice! She basically said a bunch of crap to me and brought up the whole thing with Christian. And that she slept with him yet again after we broke up. And he told her everything."

"Wait. Candice is the on-" Victoria started to say in shock, this was the first time she heard who it was Christian actually slept with.

"Yes." Lita interrupted her.

"No wonder you hate her."

"Actually, I hated her before that even happened. Good thing I never got back together with Christian. I probably would have contracted any STD that whore gave him. Anyways, can we just burn the damn pictures now? Let's go I just want get rid of it all and don't want to be reminded of him anymore."

They went to the backyard and tried to figure how to use the barrel without causing an explosion for the a bit over fifteen minutes before they finally figured it out and started the fire. Lita took a picture and started to rip it up and throw it in the barrel.

"Uh, Li. Can't you just throw all of the pictures in there at once?" Trish asked her.

"Let me rip some of them. It lets out aggression. Not well enough because I would rather rip up Candice and throw her in here."

"Okay psycho."

"Not really. When I went to my doctor on Wednesday, she said I needed to start killing people." She saw the look the other two were giving her so she continued. "Okay, maybe she didn't say it like that but she did say that I needed to reduce the stress in my life because it's not that great for anyone but especially this late in the pregnancy so I mean, same thing right? People give me stress, I kill them and poof, stress all gone."

"I would love to hear who you would like to rip up and throw in the fire alongside Candice." Victoria said amused.

"Hm, let's see, there's Maria, that slut. There's Christian, that cheating bastard. There's John, the clueless idiot who's engaged to that slut." She tried to continue until Victoria interrupted her.

"Wait, why is John a clueless idiot?" She didn't know anything about Lita's feelings for John.

"Because I said so. Anyways," Lita said continuing the list. "There's Stephanie, she's really starting to bug me but I guess I can take her off the list since she's giving me paid maternity leave for eight weeks. I can replace her with that one creep from work, he's really pissing me off. He keeps looking at me in a disturbing way, making me feel uncomfortable. I should slap a lawsuit on him for sexual harassment."

"He probably has a fetish for pregnant woman."

"You know, interesting fact I learned when I used to volunteer at the human trafficking shelter back in college, guys actually pay more for pregnant prostitutes."

"Wow Li, I didn't know you were that desperate," Trish joked.

"You might not want to say that Trish, she'll probably add you to that list of people she wants to kill."

"But anyways," Lita said rolling her eyes, "I'll just dump the remaining pictures in there later. I just need to rip some up first."

"At least the fire is keeping us warm." Victoria stated.

"It's not that cold for March," Lita said ripping up another picture and throwing it into the barrel watching it burn.

"But it's still a bit cold."

"Yea, but not as cold as it usually is around this time."

"Can we help you?" Trish asked. "It's kind of boring just watching you rip them up and burning them. I want in on the action."

"Don't care." The other two started to join in on the ripping of the pictures. They didn't notice when someone joined them in the backyard about five minutes later.

"Do you know how long I've been waitin' outside your house for the past couple of minutes? Good thing for the key." John asked making the three friends notice his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked returning her attention back to burning the pictures.

"I should be the one to ask you three what you're doin'? You know you look very... what's the word I'm lookin' for... insane standin' in front of a fire like that."

Trish rolled her eyes. "We're burning something. What's it to you?"

"Yea, that sounds a whole lot better," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Lita asked annoyed.

"Should you really be in front of the fire? Isn't all that smoke dangerous?" John asked.

"I'm fine." She saw John was about to speak up again but she didn't let him. "You know you're ruining this for me. I'm trying to gain some closure."

"From?" No one answered him so he went over to see what was in the box that the three were burning. "Oh," he said when he saw she was talking about Christian. "Why don't you just dump them all in?"

"Shut up! Seriously. Just shut the hell up!" Victoria and Trish glanced at another kind of afraid of the red-head's outburst.

"Okay. Why are you actin' more of a bitch than usual?"

"How about I dump you in the damn fire as well?!" Lita said glaring at him and then going back to the pictures now throwing a handful of them in the barrel.

"Did I do somethin'?" John asked confused about her demeanor.

Trish spoke up before Lita could. "No. She's just angry about the whole Christian situation. And then she ran into Candice," Trish let slip which resulted in a glare from Lita who didn't tell John anything because she didn't really think it was important for him to know.

"What happened with Candice?" John asked.

"None of your business. You know what?" Lita said picking up the box and dumping the rest of the pictures in the barrel, "I think we're done here." She glanced at the other two, "Make sure you take out the fire." She left and went back inside the house with the other three standing behind wondering what just happened.

"Um, why is she so ticked off?" Victoria asked, unlike Trish, she didn't really know why she hated Maria and was acting like this with John.

"I don't know." Trish lied.

"Yea you do." Victoria said looking at Trish.

"She's right." John agreed. "You're not that good of a liar sometimes, like right now."

"Okay. You're right, I do know. But it's none of your business unless she wants to tell either of you. So don't ask me again."

"Fine," Victoria said then quickly looking over at John, "What are you doing here in the first place? You do know Fridays are girls night, yes?"

John rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Anyways, I forgot what I came here for. She made me forget. Seriously Trish, you can't even give us a clue? Something has been bugging her for a couple of weeks now. Even the doctor told her she needs to calm down a bit or something could go wrong."

"I know but no, I can't tell you, now shut up. I think that's enough. Let's put out the fire."

* * *

Lita was sitting in her room looking through some random book someone from work suggested for her to read. She wasn't really reading the books as much as she was blankly staring at the pages. She told Trish and Victoria she wasn't really up for hanging out anymore, she just wanted to be alone so the two decided to leave her alone. John was wise enough and left her alone too. She didn't know nor did she care what he wanted.

She heard a knock on her door which she ignored. Whoever it was didn't leave her alone. "Do you not get the hint? Leave me alone!" She grumbled when she heard the door open and saw her brother walk in. "Didn't I just say to leave me alone?"

Dave ignored her and sat beside her on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that no one will leave me alone? Nothing."

He sighed taking the book from her hands knowing that she really wasn't reading it. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone," she said trying to get the book back from him but he didn't let her. "Leave me alone please," she pleaded yet again but he ignored her.

"You know I can't do that. You're my little sister. I worry about you."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to tell you anything."

He raised a brow. "So that means something is wrong? What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Please just leave me alone."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

She sighed. "I know. And I will be. It's nothing really. I'm just... I'm just so sick and tired of everyone. Everyone is annoying. I just want to punch everyone. I'm sick and tired of being pregnant. I wish I could just have these babies now. It's so damn uncomfortable now."

"I know."

"No you don't! You're not a female. You will never know how it feels."

"You're right, I won't. But just hang in there. You have a month and a half left. When you see your babies you'll know it was worth it."

She nodded. "That's what mom said but right now I really don't agree with her."

"Okay. I know there's something else that is bugging you and if you ever want to tell me, you know I will listen." She simply nodded as she put her head on her brother's shoulder closing her eyes. This was not something she wanted to talk to Dave about, or anyone else really. She just wished she could forget about everyone and everything for a bit, but she knew she couldn't. This was something she would always have to deal with now. She had to get over the fact that John was going to marry Maria. _Easier said than done._

* * *

"So you're moving?" Randy asked John.

"Yea. I'm gettin' married so I have to move. We need some privacy. I'm not gonna stay here."

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked.

"About moving? Yes, I am."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what are you talkin' about?"

"Getting married."

"Duh." John said looking at Randy like he just asked him the most stupid question ever. "I wouldn't have asked her if I wasn't sure."

"Okay, I'm about to say something and you have to hear me out before you react."

"Go ahead."

"You and Lita are about to be parents. Do you really have no feelings for her? I mean, I don't know why I'm asking you this. But are you sure you're doing the right thing getting married to Maria while you're about to have babies with Lita?"

John was confused by why Randy was asking him this. "You're acting like we're having these kids out of love. She asked me to help her and I did. I mean, yea, I do love her, but only as a friend."

"Are you sure?"

John was now annoyed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason," he lied.

"Did Li say something?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing. You're my best-friend, I just want to confirm you aren't making a mistake."

"And I'm not."

"Okay." Randy said and then muttering something under his breath, "Blind."

"What?" John asked confused. He didn't hear what Randy said but he knew he did say something."

"Nothing."

"You know, I went over there today and she was acting like a real bitch. Way more than usual. Something's bothering her, I don't know what it is. Did she say something to you?"

"Nope." Randy lied with John nodding, getting up and leaving the room. Randy just shook his head. He felt like his friend was making a big mistake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Y'all are so nice. Thanks for the kind words. =)**

**Just a random chapter. Nothing big happens. But, I'm warning you, next chapter is gonna make up for it.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Did I really need to get them an engagement gift?" Lita asked as she got out of the car and made her way into the restaurant with Trish and Jeff for John and Maria's engagement party that their respective best-friends were throwing. Their parents were supposed to be co-hosts but both Candice and Randy told them there was no need for that, all they had to do was show up, make a toast for the couple, and enjoy themselves.

"Yes. Now keep quiet before the someone over hears you." Trish said from beside Lita.

"Let them. I don't care. Why couldn't I be put on bed rest or something? Dr. Moretti said I had to take it easy, but yet I can come to this damn party."

"Don't say that. Look, we're here, try to enjoy yourself."

"Not gonna happen," Lita said as they entered the restaurant.

"Why not?" Jeff asked. Lita didn't even realize nor care that he was with them and could hear everything she was saying. "He's one of your best-friends. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"I am." _No I'm not._ "But I don't like bride to be or her whore of a best-friend."

"Seriously Lili," Trish started to say, looking around to make sure no one was near them to hear the red-head. "Keep your voice down. The wrong person could hear you."

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys could make it." Maria said as her and John greeted the three who just entered. Lita fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yea, we're happy to be here too. Congratulations," Trish smiled at the couple.

"Yea we're really happy for you two." _No we're not. At least, I'm not. And if Trish truly is my best-friend, she's not either._ "Maria you look absolutely beautiful." _No she doesn't. Actually, she does. Shut up. Just keep quiet. I'm going crazy. Talking to myself. Ugh._

"Thanks Li, you look so cute. You're such a cute pregnant woman."

_She needs to stop calling me Li before I slap her, _"Thanks."

"What about me? Does anyone want to say anythin' about how good lookin' I am?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You wish Cena." _You look so damn gorgeous. You'll look even better if you take your shirt off. Oh my God. No! Shut up!_

"Don't listen to her John. You look handsome," Trish replied.

"I know," John said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Lita! You're here! It's so nice seeing you!" Candice said with a fake smile on her face which made Lita want to slap her again, possibly just beat the crap out of her._ I wish I could say the same, not really_, Lita thought but simply returned a fake smile of her own. "You look so cute with your little belly. Oh, no. Sorry. Your huge belly. You're so big." Candice probably chose that time to make a dig at the pregnant woman because both John and Maria excused themselves to greet some other guests who just arrived.

"That tends to happen when you're pregnant." Trish replied for her friend.

"Yea but she's more huge than a typical pregnant woman."

"She's having twins, so that's expected."

"But not as huge as she is."

"You know what-"

"Okay. Let's um, let's go mingle or something," Jeff interrupted his girlfriend, sensing tension between the three women.

"I hate that bitch," Trish said quietly, but not too quietly that the two she was talking to couldn't hear her.

"Thanks for that Trish. I was so close to slapping her again. Actually, no. This time I would've punched her and broke that nose of hers she paid so much for."

Jeff chuckled. "Wow, you both really don't like her."

"Duh." The other two said in unison.

"Oh, I see John's parents. Let's go say hi and pretend how happy we are for their son," Lita said with an annoyed tone, leading the way with the other two following.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" Jeff whispered to his girlfriend as they slowed down a bit.

"She really doesn't like Maria," Trish whispered back after making sure no one was paying them any attention.

"Why not?"

Trish sighed. "It's complicated." Jeff merely nodded knowing they probably shouldn't be talking about this at this time. He just wanted to know why Lita was acting like she wanted to be anywhere but there. But when Trish said 'it's complicated', he realized this wasn't the place or time to be having this conversation.

They finally caught up with Lita who was talking to John's mom, Carol. "Five weeks is a long time," Carol said referring to Lita's due date.

"You're telling me. I just wish I could give birth already."

John Sr. chuckled. "That's how Carol felt with all her pregnancies."

"I don't know how you did it. I am not having any more kids. I'm lucky I'm getting two out of this, and one of each. That's enough."

"You are taking care of yourself, right? Taking your vitamins on time, drinking enough water, getting plenty of rest-"

"Yes." Lita interrupted before she could finish. "Don't worry, I am doing everything the doctor has told me."

"Trish," Carol said turning her attention to the blonde, "is she telling the truth?"

Trish nodded smiling at how much Carol cared for Lita, and it wasn't just for the fact she was carrying her grand-babies, she was always this way with the red-head. "Yes. And you know if she's not, she doesn't get away with it. She has her brother up on her case all the time as well as John, obviously."

"Speaking of," Carol said turning her attention back to Lita, "is your brother here?"

Lita shook her head, "No. Dave and Victoria are visiting her dad in California. Victoria hasn't visited him much since he moved there after her mom passed away."

"Oh. Well that's good she's spending time with him." Lita nodded in agreement.

"If you would excuse me, your grand-babies are playing with my bladder. They think it's a toy."

"Alright sweety, we'll see you later then." John's parents left.

"We'll just wait for you right over there then," Trish said gesturing at a nearby table. Lita simply nodded as she made her way to the bathroom for what she thought would be the first of million times for next two hours. She just hoped the bathroom was clean, but as seeing how nice this restaurant was, she would be shocked to see the bathroom dirty.

Lita was about to leave the bathroom stall she was occupying until she heard two voices from outside the stall probably occupying the sink area.

"Maria, are you really sure about marrying John?" She heard a voice say which she couldn't figure out, but the next words Maria said told her who the owner of the voice was.

"Yes mom. If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have had said 'yes' to him."

"But he's about to be a father with another woman's babies."

"It's not like they're having these kids out of love," Maria said not realizing how much those words hurt Lita, but how would she know? She didn't know Lita was listening in one of the stalls. "She asked him to help her because she wants kids and she didn't know if she would have a chance before it was too late, especially since she's not in a relationship and she's not getting any younger."

"I understand that. But what about your relationship with John? He's probably going to spend a lot of time with his kids as well as their mother. What if he starts developing feelings for her and forgets all about you when he's always going to be around her?"

"They have been best-friends ever since John and his family moved down here since he was six, if he doesn't feel anything for her, I'm sure it's not going to happen now." Once again, Maria had no clue how her words were effecting Lita, who was getting annoyed by this conversation so she decided to make her presence known.

She got out of the stall and walked towards the sink, turning on the faucet and washing her hands, then looking up at the shocked mother-daughter duo. "You know, I couldn't help but to hear what you were talking about since I was kind of in one of the stalls, but Maria is right. There's nothing going on between me and John. There never was, and there never will be. He's just one of my closest friends who I asked for help which he obviously did. You have nothing to worry about. He loves Maria. I know he's not stupid to ruin that." _He's actually stupid enough to marry her.__  
_

Maria's mom smiled at her. "Sorry you heard that. But I'm her mother, I worry. You'll understand soon." Lita nodded returning the smiling and then leaving the duo by themselves in the bathroom. She only been here for about half an hour and she hated it already. She just wanted to leave but knew she couldn't. Maybe she could pretend she was getting sick or something then she could leave. She did have a headache, she could just use that as an excuse. But she knew she couldn't do that, John would worry as well as his parents who were also there and she didn't want that to happen. She hated this. It sucked.

* * *

Lita tried her hardest not to roll her eyes or make any kind of gesture during Maria's parents toast to the couple, more specifically, their daughter. It sickened her. She hated this. They said how happy they were for their daughter, obviously. They were happy for both her and John. They were excited for this new journey the two were going to embark on. Lita just wanted to throw something. And now, it was John's turn. Trish hoped Lita wouldn't do anything, she saw how hard Lita was restraining herself from making any sort of comment or gesture during the first toast.

John was standing up in front of everyone so he could start his toast. "Well, I want to thank you all for joining us for this joyous occasion. I'm a bit surprised as many of you must be. I never thought I would be the kind of guy to get married, but I guess all that changed when I met Maria." He smiled as he turned to look at his wife to be before he returned his attention to addressing the guests. "I was happy with my bachelor life, but Maria changed that." Lita couldn't help it now, she was now clenching her fists at her side. He wasn't supposed to be talking about Maria in this way, it was supposed to be her he was talking about. "My life is better and fuller with her in it and she has made me a better person. I don't want to miss out on being the luckiest and happiest man in the world. So about three weeks ago, I begged her to be my wife. I guess she's crazy enough and she said 'yes'. I couldn't be anymore excited. So, if you could, please join me in raising your glass to the future Mrs. John Cena." Lita felt her heart breaking into little pieces. She tried her best to hold herself together, she wanted nothing more to just run out of there and cry. She wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as she could. Trish looked over at her friend and saw how she looked like she was trying really hard not to have a break down. She felt so horrible for her, she wished there was something she could do for Lita, but she knew there wasn't. The only person who could actually help Lita in someway was the one who was the most oblivious to everything.

They sat through some other toasts from Maria, Randy, Candice, and one of John's brothers as well as Maria's cousin. Candice looked over at Lita and then got a great idea, at least she thought it was a great idea. She smirked before calling Lita out in front of everyone present. "Lita, we all know how close you and John are, don't you want to say a few words to the engaged couple?"

_I'm going to kill this bitch. _"No, I um... I didn't prepare anything, so I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on Lita. You're one of his closest friends. I know you have something to say to him. It's okay if you don't have anything prepared. Just speak from your heart. I'm sure all of us would love to hear what you have to say. You know, from your heart." Her smirk widened even more.

"Yea Li, it doesn't matter if you didn't prepare anything. I would love it if you made a toast," John said trying to convince her.

"Um... fine." She finally agreed knowing Candice was a bitch who wouldn't let this go until she actually said a few words. Now she had to get up in front of everyone and lie about how happy she was for the two when she really wasn't, not even close. She made her way to the front so she could give her heartfelt speech. _Yea right. _She stopped for a brief second when she felt her headache getting worse. She felt a little dizzy for a brief moment, but didn't think anything of it. "Um, well, I didn't really prepare anything so I don't really know what to say. Um, well, I have known John ever since we were six when he moved down to Atlanta with his family. I have never seen him as happy as he is with Maria in all the years I have known him. I didn't really like her when I met her." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. I__ mean, I still don't like her now too. _"But I have seen how happy Maria makes him," _He should be happy with me. "_So that makes her pretty okay in my book._" No it doesn't. It just makes me hate her even more. _"I just want to congratulate the two of you," Lita said forcing herself to smile at the two who were smiling back at her. "I'm really happy for you," _No I'm not. _"The two of you are lucky to have found one another." _Are people actually believing this crap? _"So once again, congratulations." She felt the wave of dizziness coming back to her which made her grab her head and she tried to find a nearby chair or something to sit on, but she couldn't find anything. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself. "What's happening to me?_" _She slid down to the floor, she couldn't stand up any longer. She started to clutch at her belly as she felt pain on her right side right below her ribs. She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she was scared.

"Li," John started to say going up to her sitting down beside her, clearly worried, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I have a huge headache."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours but it's been on going for like a week, on and off."

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Okay, well, it is a big deal. You should have told me. What else is wrong?"

"I feel dizzy and my belly hurts."

"Is your dizziness getting better now that you sat down?"

"A little."

"Lita honey, here, drink some water," Carol said handing her a glass of water which she took and drank a sip of, then immediately handing it back to Carol.

"I'm scared," Lita said looking up at John with a look of worry and fear. He had the same look in his eyes but he tried to be strong for her. He didn't want to freak her out anymore than she already was.

"I know," he said squeezing her hands. "Let's get to you to the hospital okay."

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said turning her attention to Maria who was now near the two.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"For ruining your party."

"Don't be silly. Your and your babies health is more important than a party." Either Maria changed or she wasn't that bad after all, but that still didn't change the way Lita felt about her.

She nodded and then she tried to get up with John telling her she shouldn't try that just yet and they would just call an ambulance, but she was stubborn and didn't listen. She immediately regretted it as she became really dizzy again. She tried to sit back down on the floor, but she was too late; everything went black for her. She would have fallen f it weren't for the fact that John was right next to her to stop her from falling hard to the floor.

"Damn it," John whispered as he slid down on the floor, carefully taking Lita down with him, trying not to hurt her. "Someone please call an ambulance now!" He plead to those around him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what was going to happen now. He was terrified for Lita and the babies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to AngelsDestiny22, therealchamps, alliewash17, my time is now, and xHalesMariex.  
**

**Wow. Some of you have some harsh words for John. He's not that bad, just a clueless idiot.**

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen? I already have the next chapter ready to go, but I think waiting can be fun. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Initially, I was going to let you guys wait a whole week, but I like to think I'm a nice person, even though I had fun teasing you by telling you I already had this chapter ready to go. But you asked nicely. So then I was going to post tomorrow, but tomorrow is football Sunday. And if the Ravens lose again, I will go into deep depression and then no chapter until I'm back to normal. So anyways, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lita finally came back to consciousness after two hours or so. She was confused as to where she was until he saw there was an IV connected to her arm. Yup, she was in the hospital. She was confused as to why she was there.

"Oh. she's awake." Lita heard a voice nearby then she looked around and saw John and Trish sitting on chairs nearby as well as his and her own parents.

"What happened?" She asked a bit groggy after she took in everything around her.

"You fainted after you complained about a huge headache and pain in your belly." It was Trish who spoke up before anyone else could.

"How are you feeling now?" Carol asked her.

"Headache's still here. The pain in my belly is a little less now. And I don't feel light-headed anymore." Lita looked like she was about to say something, but John knew what she was going to ask.

"The babies are okay."

She let out a sigh of relief with the knowledge that her babies were okay after what just happened. "So what exactly happened?"

"It's called preeclampsia."

Lita was confused. "Okay. And what is that?"

"It's a condition in pregnancy which is caused by sudden increase in blood pressure. Your chances of risk increase when you're having twins."

John's father came back into the room after he left a bit ago to tell the doctor that Lita was now awake. It was Dr. Moretti who was called into the hospital after Lita was admitted. "How are you feeling?"

"I still have a headache, but the belly pain is getting lighter."

Dr. Moretti nodded."That's good. It's good that you brought her in as soon as you could," she said glancing at everyone in the room, "It could have been worse, but thankfully, it's not." She turned her attention back to Lita. "Unfortunately, there are no cures to this other than early labor, but you still have five weeks left. I don't have to do that right away because we don't have to right now but I will have to deliver the babies within a week."

"A week?" Lita asked a bit surprised. "I still have five weeks left."

"I know. Which is why you need to stay in the hospital until you have given birth. We need to closely monitor you. You are going to be put on hospital bed-rest. Preeclampsia can be dangerous, which is why we need you to stay here for when we need to deliver the babies early. Your blood pressure is high. We ran a blood test, your kidneys and liver are perfectly fine. We also did an ultrasound so the babies are fine which is also another reason why we don't have to deliver them right now and can wait for another week."

"Well, I guess that's good but I don't want to stay here." Lita groaned. "I still have like two weeks left at work. I can't just stop now. We're in the middle-,"

Dr. Moretti interrupted her. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. I'm sure your boss will understand. We have to monitor your blood pressure, if we don't, if it gets higher, you can get a stroke or a seizure so take it easy. I'll be back in a bit to check on you. A nurse should be coming sometime soon to give you medication that will help to lower your blood pressure." And with that, she left.

"A week? I'm not ready for this. That's a month early. What if something happens to them?," Lita panicked.

"They will be okay. That's why they want you to stay here and not go home. It'll be okay. I can stay with you a bit to help look after you and so you won't be too lonely." Carol spoke up.

"That won't be necessary," Olivia started to say, "I live closer, it would be easier that way."

"But I don't mind." Carol said.

"No." Lita said before someone else could say anything. "I don't need anyone to keep me company. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to help look after me either, that's why I'm staying here so the stupid irritating nurses and doctors will be around me."

"Look, mom, Olivia, you don't have to do that. I ca-" John started to say until someone interrupted him.

"No!" Lita repeated once again. "No one needs to disrupt their lives for me. Like I said, I'm going to be in a hospital full with doctors and nurses. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Li-"

"No John, shut up. You guys don't even have to come until like next week then, I guess. No need to change your schedules for me." This was annoying her.

"Lita, maybe-"

"No John! Just shut up! For the billionth time, shut up!"

"What the hell is your problem?" He was starting to get really annoyed with the way she's been acting with him for the past couple of weeks. The pregnancy had made her a bit moodier than usual, but the past week had been a hundred times worse. "You have been acting like..." he stopped himself when he realized his parents as well as her parents were around them, they probably wouldn't like to hear him calling her any names, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking why she was acting so temperamental with him. "Why have you been acting so moody with me lately?"

"Maybe because you deserve it." Trish was used to this, but their parents weren't. They knew the two got into some argues but they never really experienced something like this first-hand.

"And why is that?"

"You're such an idiot you know that?"

"And why is that?" He repeated yet again, hoping for an answer this time.

"No reason."

"Not no reason. You said it, so you obviously said it for a reason."

"Just shut up! You're so damn annoying! Must you always talk?! Do you know how to keep your mouth shut?!"

He wisely decided he was just going to stay shut like she said and not say anything else to her. She was in the hospital for a reason, so he decided he wouldn't say anything that could make her condition worsen. "Um, I'll be back," John said leaving the room, he just needed to get out of there. He just hoped whatever was bugging her would get better. She was taking it all out on him and he didn't know why.

Everyone else was quiet after what just happened. They knew the two argued at times but both of their parents never actually witnessed it.

"Can everyone just leave me alone for fifteen minutes please?" Lita asked interrupting the awkward silence. She didn't want everyone to be around her right now.

"Okay." They all reluctantly agreed leaving her alone until she called out and asked for Trish to stay behind, which she did.

"Look," Trish spoke up after a few minutes of quiet, "I don't want to say anything because I already know you're really annoyed and angry right now, but can you please back off of him. He worries about you-" Trish tried to continued until Lita interrupted her.

"He only cares about the babies which is why he has to worry about me."

"That's not true. He cares about you too. He's trying to make sure you're okay. He was freaking out when you fainted. He was freaking out the whole time, and not just for the babies, also for you. He does care for you. If he didn't, why would he agree to have a baby with you? And all you have been doing for the past couple of weeks is biting his head off."

Lita sighed. "I know, I just can't help it."

"I know sweety."

"I hate this. Why does this have to happen to me?" Trish didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say right now. "He's so damn blind. I didn't even tell Randy anything and he knows. Why can't... why can't John see it himself?" Trish didn't say anything once again because she knew Lita wasn't expecting an answer. "You know what? I don't care. I can't keep thinking about him. I'm about to be a mother in a week, that's a month early. Oh my God. I just realized, we didn't get bassinets yet! I still nee-"

"Calm down." Trish said interrupting her friend. "John can do that or I can, anyone of us will do that as well as the other last minute things you need to do."

"Okay."

* * *

It had been four days since Lita had to stay in the hospital. She hated it. She couldn't really do anything except lie in the hospital bed or sit around all day long. She had a talk with John and she agreed she would try not to let all her anger out on him even though he was the cause of it somehow and he didn't know. She knew she couldn't take it out on him, it really wasn't his fault, he was just another stupid guy who didn't know any better.

She wasn't alone, her mom left about two hours ago and then Dave came to visit her after work an hour ago so she wouldn't have to be alone even though she told him it wasn't necessary.

"What are you watching?" He asked sitting down on a nearby chair after he reentered the room after taking a call.

"Some trashy reality show," she answered. "It makes me feel better."

"About what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everything."

"Like?"

"Just everything. I mean, these people make drama out of the most stupid things ever. And then they do stupid shit, then they're surprised when they have to deal with the consequences. I just want to punch them all."

"You're a very violent person."

"I get it from you." It was quiet again while the two watched what was on the television until Lita decided she had enough of the reality show and changed the channel to the news. "First, we watch crap like reality shows and then we watch something like the news to make our intelligence come back."

He was also about to say something but two visitors appeared. "Hi Lita!" Maria was a bit to enthusiastic for her liking.

Lita fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Fine." She now rolled her eyes when she saw the look John was giving her. "I'm fine. Well, I feel fine and apparently my blood pressure is actually good. The meds are helping. But it's so freaking boring sitting here all day. This is annoying. I don't like hospitals. I mean, where are all the hot doctors they show on tv? Where's my McDreamy? I haven't even had a male nurse so far. Okay, I had one. But he wasn't cute at all. He was old." John and Dave both rolled their eyes.

"Well, you don't have that much longer though. You only have a few more days. That's good right?" Lita didn't understand Maria at all. She was a different Maria when she was with Candice and a different Maria without Candice. Sure, she wasn't a big of a bitch as Candice was even when she was with her, but she was still a bitch in Lita's eyes. She didn't know who the real Maria was but she really didn't care, she would never like her no matter what.

"Yes but, what if something happens to them bec-"

"It'll be fine," John interrupted her before she could have a total freak out, "I'm sure Dr. Moretti or some other doctor here has dealt with something like this before. It'll be okay."

"What if it's not?"

"Li," This time Dave decided to make her feel better. "He's right, the doctors know what they're doing."

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Okay," Maria said after a moment of silence, "Obviously I came here because I wanted to see how you were doing, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know the two of us haven't really never been close. I mean, I wouldn't call us friends by a long shot. But I know you and John are close, obviously. I mean..."

"And?" Lita was starting to wonder what the point of all us this was.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids!" Maria blurted out excitedly.

_What the hell did she just say? _"What?" Lita asked registering what the overly excited woman just said.

"I know it would mean a lot to John. Like I said, I know we haven't really gotten along but you know, this can be a fresh start for us." _Hell no, _Lita didn't know what to say out loud. She couldn't talk, she was definitely caught off-guard. "So, will you do it?"

"No," Lita declined shaking her head after she finally found her voice.

"Why not?" This time, it was John who spoke up.

_Because I love you, I sure as hell don't want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding. What the hell? Trust me, I will find an excuse so I don't even have to be at your stupid wedding. I think that stupid engagement party was enough. _"Because Candice is the maid-of-honor and I'm sure I would have to spend some time with her and I don't like her. At all. I might end up punching her and I'm sure no one wants that."

"I understand why you don't like Candice, but she's not always like that." Maria said. She knew about most parts of the altercation between Candice and Lita about a month ago.

"She's always a fucking bitch." Lita said before she could help herself.

"Language." John reminded her. They previously said that they wouldn't curse in order to prepare themselves for when the babies were born and old enough to learn what their parents were saying. She said nothing just scowled at him.

"Okay. I know Candice has been horrible to you, I apologize for her-"

"You shouldn't have to."

"-but you won't be doing this for her, or me even. This would be for John. I think this would be a good start for us and he did kind of suggested this."

_His suggested this? What the hell is wrong with him? I hate them both. _"Yea, well, no thank you."

Maria wasn't going to argue with her about this. If she said no, then that was fine. "Well, if you change your mind."

_No chance in hell. _"Okay."

"Well, I have to go." Maria said getting up from where she was seated. "Bye."

"Bye." Lita saw John getting up as well, "You're leaving too? Don't leave. You just got here."

"No. I left something in her car the other day so I'm gonna go get it. I'll be back." Lita nodded and the two left.

"Wow." Dave said when it was just him and Lita left in the room.

"What?" Lita asked looking over at her brother.

"You just let her leave but when he looked like he was going to leave too, you told him not to because he just got here."

"Does this have a point? I actually like John. He's one of my closest friend, you know that. I can't stand her, she's fake just like her whore of a best-friend." Dave looked like he was about to say something but she didn't let him. "Anyways, you're boring me. You came here so I wouldn't be bored. Guess what? You fail."

"If you were brought into this world to be a pain in the neck, guess what? You pass. With flying colors might I add."

Lita gave him a fake smile. "Aw, you're so sweet."

"So now that you promised John you would try not to flip out on him for no reason, you're going to move to Dave now?" Victoria asked as she made her way into the hospital room.

"He's my older brother, I have a right."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Can you people stop asking me that?" Lita was getting sick and tired of everyone asking her that all the time.

"Okay then. Sorry for caring."

"I'm just sick and tired of people asking that every five seconds."

"Because we care."

"Try caring a little less."

"That's not going to happen."

Lita rolled her eyes. "How's work?"

Victoria smirked. "The creep who's always staring at you misses you."

"Ew."

"He does." Victoria let out a chuckle before she continued. "He actually asked me to tell you that and then he also asked me to give you his cell number." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over to the red-head who didn't take it.

Lita scrunched her nose in disgust just staring at the paper in Victoria's hands. "Ew. Don't give me that. I don't want it."

"Well, I don't want it either."

"Then throw it away. Duh."

"Who's this creep?" Dave asked now interested in the conversation.

"No big deal."

"Is he bothering you? Because if he is-"

"Ugh! Shut up." Lita turned her attention to Victoria who was entertained by this whole conversation. "Look what you started."

"It's fun for me to watch. So, why not?"

"Lili!" Trish exclaimed entering the room surprising the three other occupants.

"Don't ask her how she's doing. She'll just flip out or something," Victoria warned Trish.

"I wasn't. I learned that the hard way the other day."

"You guys are annoying."

"You think that about everyone." John said as he reentered the room.

"Randal is here!" Lita said when she saw Randy was with John.

"Don't call me that."

"It's your birthday tomorrow. It's kind of funny how you were born on April Fools."

"How so?"

"Because your life is one big joke." John said which earned him a not so friendly gesture from his friend.

"Do we get cake?" Lita asked hopefully.

"Yes," Trish answered, "There is cake which is kind of why we are all here at the same time today. I know it's Randy's birthday tomorrow, but it's a Friday so I didn't think he wanted to be at the hospital and I thought that it would cheer you up a bit if we were all together."

"Great. As long as I get cake. So Randal, what are you doing tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Not really into birthdays. It's just another day, just want some cake."

"You and me both."

* * *

John woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a groaning sound coming across from the room. He quickly realized the noise was coming from Lita who he decided to stay with that night in case she needed something because he didn't have work the next day, he knew Dr. Moretti was planning on delivering the babies in a couple of days so he decided to take three weeks off from work. Lita told him he didn't have to because unlike her, he didn't get paid, but he said it was his decision and he was going to be their for her and the babies, which she didn't argue with because ultimately, it was his decision.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My head hurts." She said rubbing at her head.

"Okay," John said clicking on the nurse call button that was on the hospital bed remote, they said they needed to call the nurse if she had a headache since it was a big part of her condition. "She's says she has a headache," John answered when the nurse asked what was wrong and then the nurse responded she would be there quickly.

The nurse, Amanda, entered within about a minute. "Okay. I have to check your blood pressure." She then started to check Lita's blood pressure which managed to spike within a few hours. "Your blood pressure spiked a lot since the last time someone checked it."

"So what does that mean? I mean, what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to page the OBGYN on call, who happens to be her doctor, and see what she wants to do." And with that, the nurse left only to return in about fifteen minutes with Dr. Moretti.

"Hi," Dr. Moretti smiled at the two occupants as she entered the room, "I need to deliver your babies as soon as possible which is why I'm going to have to induce labor."

"Well, you did say that you would have to deliver the babies within a week so we kind of knew this could happen."

"Are they going to be okay?" Lita spoke up for the first time since John called the nurse.

"I can't give you a real answer. We won't know for sure until they're born. But don't worry, I have dealt with this before." That didn't make Lita feel any better, but she knew doctors weren't supposed to give their patients false hope.

"So how are you going to do this?" John asked.

"Well, I'm going to give her Oxytocin by inserting the IV needle into the vein which will make the medicine go through quickly into the bloodstream and into the rest of the body. It helps to ripen the cervix."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have to deliver the babies by C-section," Dr. Moretti said then started to insert the IV into Lita's vein, who was not prepared for any of this and just hoped her babies would be okay even though they were going to be about four weeks early.

John saw how freaked out and worried Lita seemed, so he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, they're most likely going to share the same birthday with Randy. What if they turn out to be like him? That's a scary thought."

That made her smile slightly. "Shut up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Obviously I used a lot of Google for this chapter. Anyways, there's about 6 more chapters left. Already have them planned out. So we'll see if John does come to his senses soon (he might not, you never know). And the question of whether or not Maria has really changed will also be answered shortly. **

**Let's take a vote. I told you I can be nice, I'm letting you have a say in the names if you want. Brooke, Ava, or Audrey? Andrew or Logan? Yes, she really won't name her son Mason because Maria likes the name. In one of the earlier chapters when they were discussing names, John said he doesn't like that one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Um, this is the chapter when Lita gives birth. I don't write everything that happens, just a description. You'll see what I mean. I don't know how comfortable you may be with reading about it so yea, keep that in mind. **

* * *

"Good afternoon." Dr. Moretti smiled as she entered the room later that afternoon. "How are you feeling?" she asked Lita.

"Tired," Lita replied. "And in pain. It's been ten hours, is this even working?"

"It's not. Your cervix has only dilated two centimeters. We need to deliver these babies soon, so we're going to do a C-section."

"Can't you wait longer to see if it works?" John asked.

Dr. Moretti shook her head. "No we can't because the babies heart rate have dropped so it's better if we just deliver them through C-section."

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"In an hour. I just came here to check how you were doing and tell you the plan."

"So how does this happen? What are you going to do?" Lita wanted to know.

"Because you're going to be awake during the C-section, I'm going to give you an epidural so it will numb your lower half, your abdomen to below the waist. You'll most likely still have feeling but you shouldn't feel it too much. And then sterile drapes will be placed over your belly. A short screen will be placed on your abdomen so the area remains sterile and so you don't have to watch yourself getting cut, unless you want to, in which case you can ask for a mirror to watch."

Lita scrunched her nose in disgust. "I rather not. I mean, apparently childbirth is supposed to be beautiful but I rather not see myself cut open."

Dr. Moretti nodded. "Once you're fully numb, I will make a horizontal incision in your lower abdomen. Then I'll make a low-transverse incision across the lower part of the uterus. Next, the amniotic fluid will be suctioned out. Finally, one of your babies will be delivered, you might feel a bit of a tugging but that's okay. The baby will then be taken to the warming table to get cleaned and examined. In about a minute after that, the other baby will be delivered and will also be cleaned and examined."

"How long is this gonna take?" John asked once Dr. Moretti was done explaining the first part of the procedure.

"That can take anywhere between ten and fifteen minutes. But then after that we're going to remove the placenta and then stitch her back up which will take around thirty or more minutes. You both can meet the babies after all of that is done unless the babies need extra attention."

"Why would they need extra attention?" Lita asked a little worried.

"There are some problems they could experience because they are born about four weeks early, but I have dealt with this before. You just need to stay calm and relax, let me and the nurses take care of the rest." Lita nodded. "You'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days because of the operation and we have to wait for your blood pressure to get back to normal."

"Okay. I have heard that C-sections cause more pain afterwards than regular labor."

"You heard correct. You'll have to stay at least four to six weeks at home before you feel back to normal. The site of your incision may be sore at first but the pain will lessen in a week or so, but it may start to feel twitchy as well as itchy but that will pass too."

"Maybe the pain won't be too bad."

"Shut it Cena. You're not going through this so you don't get to make a comment." John merely rolled his eyes.

"So you'll be taken to operating room in about another thirty minutes. You'll be given the epidural and then we'll start. Any questions?"

"Not really."

"Oh," Dr. Moretti said before she left, turning her attention to John, "I almost forgot. You are allowed to be in the room, but you have to wear a sterile garb and can only sit near her head." And with that, Dr. Moretti left.

"You okay with me bein' in the room? We never really talked about that did we?"

Lita shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're going to stay up at the head, that's fine. Did you call your parents?"

"Yea, I called them a couple of hours ago. They should be here around four or five." Lita nodded. "Your parents are around here somewhere. I guess we should tell them what's going on when they get back here."

"Yea."

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"You're about to be a mom."

"And you're about to be a dad."

"Wow."

"Yea. Wow."

* * *

"What's going on?" Lita asked as Dr. Moretti was closing her back up.

"They're just cleaning and examining the babies," John answered from besides her.

"Are they okay?"

"The nurses are with them, you just need to relax."

"We have to get them to NICU," one of the nurses said.

"Why?" Dr. Moretti called to the nurse, "Tell me what's going on. How's their Apgar Score?" She asked the nurse about an assessment which is done after the baby is born to see how the baby is doing at birth by examining and rating the appearance, pulse, responsiveness, muscle activity, and breathing.

"Both of them are having breathing problems. The baby boy is six and the baby girl is four," the nurse responded.

"Okay, you need to take them up to NICU now and hook them up to a ventilator and then we'll do the other tests to see what's going on."

"What's going on? What's wrong? Why are they having trouble breathing?" Lita asked.

"It's normal in premature babies. They're lungs are most likely not fully developed."

"So what are they going to do?" John asked before Lita could.

"The babies are being taken to the NICU to be hooked up to a ventilator. We're going to run a few tests to see what exactly the problem is."

"When can I see them? I want to see them."

"I'm not done closing you up yet. But you might have to wait a bit. Just try to calm down for right now."

"Li, she's right, you need to try to calm down. They'll be okay. They're getting the help they need right now."

"Do you really believe they'll be okay?" Lita asked looking up at John.

_I don't know. _"Yes."_  
_

* * *

"It's been two hours since I've been back in the room," Lita started to say, "Why can't we see the babies yet. I want to see them."

"Sweety, they're getting some tests done right now. Try to relax, you need your rest. You need your time to heal," Olivia said trying to calm down her daughter.

"No. What I need is to see my babies. I need to know if they're okay."

"Which is why they're undergoing some tests right now," Carol said trying to calm the new mother down.

"I want to see them too," John started to say, "but you have to understand they're getting the help they need right now."

"I know. I just want to know if they're okay."

"I'll ask someone if we can see them soon and what's going on now. Is that okay?"

"No need," Dr. Moretti said as she entered the room, "We're done with the tests. Your daughter weighs three pounds and seven ounces while your son weighs three pounds and twelve ounces."

"Why do they weigh so little?" John asked.

"They're preemies and they're twins. Twins usually will weigh less than a single baby even if they aren't preemies. It's because they have to share the mother's nutrients for nine months instead of one baby who gets it all. That's not too much to worry about."

Lita nodded. "Okay. So how were the tests?"

"The babies are still in the NICU hooked up to the ventilator. That should help them with their breathing. The tests confirmed the both of them are diagnosed with Respiratory Distress Syndrome (RDS) which is common in premature babies. Their lungs aren't fully developed and they lack surfactant, which is a liquid substance that allows the lungs to remain expanded which is why they are also given an artificial surfactant which will help them with their breathing as well."

"They'll get better right?"

Dr. Moretti nodded. "Yes, but there is something else I need to tell you about."

"What? What is it?" Lita asked panicky.

"Well, we ran other tests as well-" Dr. Moretti was about to continue until the red-head interrupted her.

"Oh my God. It's bad isn't it?"

"Li, let her talk first. It might not be as bad as you think," John said.

"Okay," Dr. Moretti continued after the interruption, "We ran a Ehocardiography which is a test that uses sound waves to create a moving picture of the baby's heart. It allows me to see if there are any problems with the way the heart is formed or the way it's working." She paused before she continued again. "Your son's heart is fine but, your daughter's heart showed some problem."

"Oh my God," Lita whispered while John was trying to comfort her. He was just as worried as she was but he was going to be strong for her.

"She's experiencing Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA) which is the persistent opening between two major blood vessels leading from the heart. It's supposed to close once the baby is born but it hasn't yet. It can close on it's own without it being treated, but we rather not do that because it can cause too much blood to flow through the heart and cause heart failure as well as other complications. We're going to give her an Indomethacin injection which is medicine that helps close PDAs in premature infants. It will prompt the PDA to tighten, which closes the opening."

"And if that doesn't help?" John asked.

"We can talk about that if it comes to it but it should help close the opening."

"Can we see them?" Lita asked.

"Yes, but don't be frighten when you see them. They are in an incubator and connected to a ventilator. It protects them from cold temperature as well as infection, noise, drafts and excess handling." She then turned her attention solely to Lita. "Since, they aren't breathing well, you can't feed them yourself. They can receive breast milk or formula through a small tube which will be inserted through their nose. Did you decide what you want to do with that?"

"Well, breast milk is supposed to be better for them right?"

"Correct."

"Then, I'll do that."

"Okay. And because of everything I just told you, you can't hold them just yet."

"What? Are... That's... What? We can't hold them? But we can still see them right?"

"Yes, only two at a time. So you two can see them first, if anyone else wants to see them, then one of you two have to go in with them. When we get up there, we will have to sign in your names and you will be given a hospital bracelet that will identify the two of you as their parents, it's for safety precautions, so you have to wear it at all times. Until you officially name them, the babies will be called Baby Dumas A and Baby Dumas B. Your son is A since he was born first and that makes your daughter B."

"Okay, can we go now?" Lita asked.

"Yes we can," She turned her attention to Lita's and John's parents, "Grandma and Grandpa can come too. But you're going to have to wait outside the room for a bit."

* * *

"They're so small. Even if we were able to hold them, I would be a bit scared," Lita said when her and John were finally with their babies.

"Yea."

"What if something happens to them? Especially her? Her heart-"

John interrupted her before she could go into one of her panic moments. "Li, Dr. Moretti said they'll be okay. The medicine they're giving her should help."

"If it doesn't, she'll probably have to undergo surgery that's why she didn't tell us what would happen if the medicine didn't work. She's only a baby!" Lita said with her eyes getting teary so she opted to look down at her hands in her lap.

John stooped down a bit to her level, she was on a wheel chair since she wasn't supposed to move around too much and irritate her stitches, and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You can't keep thinking about the 'ifs'. Think positive."

"I'm sorry I can't be calm like you okay!"

John sighed. "I'm worried too. But like I said, you have to think positive. You can't worry yourself, the doctors know what they're doing. She'll be okay."

"And if she's not?"

"Li-"

"Okay. You're right. Think positive. That's not going to help but I can try."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

"Did you name them yet?" Victoria asked her sister-in-law.

"No," Lita replied, "but we narrowed it down from three each to two."

"And?" Trish asked after she realized Lita wasn't going to continue.

"Brooke or Audrey. Logan or Andrew. Ava wasn't really working for me. And John didn't like Mason."

"But you did until-"

"Shut up Trish," Lita said glaring at the blonde.

Victoria smirked. "But it's the truth."

"You know, I'm so close to killing the two of you."

"Lighten up. We're just messing with you."

"Am I the only one who's confused?" Dave asked John and Randy.

_Just you and John, he's more confused than you. _"Nope," Randy lied. He knew about how Lita changed her mind of naming her son Mason just because Maria liked that name. Victoria knew about that too, but unlike Trish and Randy, she didn't know why she had a huge dislike for Maria. She was in the same boat as Dave, she had an inkling but never asked the red-head about it. She knew Lita wouldn't tell her the truth because she could slip and tell Dave who was probably the last person, next to John, she actually wanted to find out.

"So how are you going to decide what to name them?" Trish wanted to know.

"We're gonna pick the name out of a hat," John said.

Lita punched John on his arm. "No we're not. Shut up."

"Stitches and you're still violent?" John said rubbing at the arm she punched him on.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when our parents were here earlier, we asked them to vote. So we're going to ask you too."

"So what are the votes?" Randy asked before anyone else could.

"Not telling you. Tell you after the final count. So chop chop. John give them a piece of paper so they won't know each other's votes."

"Is that necessary?" John asked.

"Yes, now shut up and do it."

"Someone's pushy."

"Someone's annoying."

"And they just became parents," Dave said shaking his head in the pairs usual bickering.

"Shut up," they said in unison.

"Alright," Lita started to say when she had all the slips of votes in her hands after a couple of minutes. "Five for Audrey, three for Brooke. I like Brooke, John likes Audrey, so that's six Audrey and four for Brooke." She glanced at John, "Did your brothers care?" She thought they should be included in on the voting too even though they weren't there.

"Well, two of them said Brooke. The other two don't care."

"Well then, that's a tie. I guess we can figure out which one of those names goes better with our boy's name." She started to work out the votes for her son's name. "Okay, five for Logan and three for Andrew. Me and John both like Andrew so that's five for that name."

"Both said Andrew," John said about his two brothers who actually had an opinion about the names.

"Did they vote together?" Lita rhetorically asked, they both said Brooke and they both also said Andrew. "Alright, let's see, Andrew and Brooke or Andrew and Audrey?" Lita answered her own question, "Andrew and Audrey sounds better. What do you think?" She asked looking at John.

"Well that's both of the names I like, so it works."

"But I really like the name Brooke," Lita pouted.

"Then that's fine."

"No. Audrey and Andrew sounds better."

"Yea, that's cute set of names for twins." Trish said.

"So then what are the final names? Like with the middle name. And the last name. Did you finally agree to John's last name or are you still being stubborn with it?" Dave asked his sister who rolled her eyes at him.

"Everyone made their point. They should have his last name instead. Whatever."

"I win," John said with a smug look on his face.

"Do you want to get slapped?"

"Are you violent with everyone or am I just special?"

"You wish you were special."

"Okay," Victoria interrupted before two could continue any further, "Would you like to tell us the full names?"

"What was the middle name for Audrey again?" Lita asked John, he liked that name more than Lita did so she kind of forgot what middle name they opted for.

"Renee," he answered.

She nodded. "So Andrew Joseph Cena and Audrey Renee Cena. I still think Dumas would sound better." Lita answered.

He rolled his eyes, "Get over it."

"So Li, I'm going to have to borrow the two of them later when they get out of here and a little bigger," Randy said

"And why is that?" Lita asked.

"Everyone knows the ladies fall for the single fathers."

"Okay, I'm really interested in seeing where you're going with this," Lita interrupted.

"If you would let me finish. Anyways, you know, I could take them for a stroll around the park. The ladies will see me with the babies, think I'm their father, and fall to my feet."

Lita took a deep breath before she asked her next question even though she felt like she knew the answer. "And how would they think you're a single father?"

Randy shrugged. "I'll just them the babies mom died or something and I'm devoting my life to my children."

Lita laughed humorlessly then looked at John, "You're not special because I'm about to kill him."

"I'd back away a bit if I were you," John warned Randy, "Stitches won't stop her, you know that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for voting.**

**There was a tie in the names. It's kind of funny how the tie worked out because looking at the votes, it seems like I asked Brooke&Logan or Audrey&Andrew. Anyways, I broke the tie and chose Audrey&Andrew because like alliewash17 said, that's a cute set of names for twins.**

**Fun fact (or not): I was a preemie and whenever anyone called my parents, my mom thought it was the hospital telling her I died. I have a very optimistic mother (sense the sarcasm). I was born a year early. No I'm kidding, that's not possible. But I was born in the end of December 90 when it was supposed to be the end of February or beginning of March 91 so yea, a year early. **


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two weeks since the twins were born, Lita was finally back home after staying at the hospital for another five days, but the babies were still in the hospital. The two blood vessel's in Audrey's heart that were previously open finally closed after a few days due to the medication the doctors gave her. Both of the babies were slowly getting better, they didn't need a ventilator anymore because they could breathe on their own. They didn't need supplemental tube feedings anymore and were able to be fed normally. They also maintained their body temperature and weren't needed to stay in an incubator anymore, they were in an open crib now. They were still staying in the hospital because they needed to be a specific weight before they could get released. The doctor told Lita and John that Andrew was most likely going to be discharged before Audrey because he was getting to the five pound goal faster than she was. She actually lost weight in the first week after she was born which the doctor, who was assigned to look after them while they were in the hospital, told the parents was normal and not a concern.

John spent a lot of his time at Lita's house so he could help her around with whatever she needed since her incision was still irritating her and he did take three weeks off from work. They also went to visit the babies at the hospital together. John insisted on staying with her during the nights as well so he could help her, to which she declined, but Trish was about to move in with Jeff in a couple of days so she had to deal with him staying with her when the time came, especially when they twins came home. She wasn't going to decline the help then, she knew she would need it. The blonde woman actually wanted to stay with the red-head so she could help her, but Lita told her that if she didn't move in with Jeff because of her, she would hurt her.

John pulled up to Lita's house for the second time that day. He stepped out for what he thought was going to be half an hour but actually was an hour and a half for some errand he had to run at the request of Maria for their upcoming wedding which was three months away. _What the hell?, _he thought when he didn't see Lita's car in the driveway where it was before he left. He got out of his car then entered the house.

"Li, are you here?" he called out even though he knew she wasn't because her car wasn't there, but he was hoping she was. He still looked throughout the whole house and just like he thought, Lita was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him too long to figure out where she was since they were going to head out to the hospital together when he got back, she probably got tired of waiting around for him. He called her on her cell phone but she didn't pick up, it went straight to voice-mail. He shook his head and started to wonder why she would leave without telling him anything. He decided to go to the hospital since he was already going to go there with her in the first place, odds were she would still be there.

John finally made it to the hospital half an hour later. He entered the room the babies were in and he found out he was right, Lita was in there. "I knew I could find you here."

Lita looked up at him in surprise, her eyes red and puffy, he could tell she had been crying. "Yea, because someone was taking forever. You said you were going to take half an hour so when it hit the one hour mark, I left and came here."

"You shouldn't be drivin', the seat belt could irritate your incision."

"I wear a seat belt when you're driving," she retorted.

"Yea, but you can move it away from your incisions when I'm driving." Lita ignored him. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I turned it off."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." She didn't wait for him to come back and turned her phone off because she wanted to get away from him for a bit. Everything was fine until that day when he told her he had to run an errand. For Maria. For their wedding. That just made her dislike, or hatred as Trish would say, for Maria grow even more.

He rolled his eyes at her vague answer and left that topic. "Why were you cryin'?"

"I've been thinking that it's been a year since I asked you to do this with me."

"So you're cryin' because you're thirty now?" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

She ignored him once again. "It's only been a year. I didn't expect for this to happen so fast. I mean, it's great, it really is, but I didn't expect to be a mother right in the year. I really thought it was going to take longer."

"Then why have you been cryin'?"

"The doctor came here a bit ago, he said... Okay... He said Andrew could go home with us tomorrow and that's great, but..." she stopped when she felt her eyes well up yet again.

John moved near her and gently pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be okay."

She pushed herself away from him, "Audrey still has to stay here for maybe another week. What am I supposed to do? Andrew is going to be at home and she's going to be here. How am I going to be there for the both of them? I can't just leave him at home to come here for her and I can't just forget about her."

"We'll figure something out."

"How can I be with one and abandon the other?"

"You won't be abandonin' one of them, it's just the way it is. It'll be okay. Maybe it won't be a whole week. Maybe Audrey will be able to come home soon as well."

"I hope so."

* * *

It had been three days since Andrew came home. Audrey was a bit closer to coming home, but she still wasn't a full five pounds quite yet, she was almost there. In the past three days, Lita went to the hospital only once to see her daughter compared to the two times a day she went when both of the babies were at the hospital. She left Andrew in the care of her mom for the few hours her and John were with Audrey. Lita felt bad about leaving Audrey at the hospital by herself so she made sure John went to see her for a couple of hours twice a day so she could still get the parental love and care she needed.

Andrew's umbilical cord stump finally fell off and healed fully, so Lita and John tried to give him a normal tub bath instead of the sponge bath they gave him when the stump was still there.

"You think the water temperature is okay?" Lita asked looking at John.

"Yea, it's not too cold and not too hot, it's just right," he said gently putting Andrew into the little tub while holding him up. He took the cotton wool and dipped it into the water and then started to wipe around Andrew's right eye.

"Gentle!" Lita said while she watched John who just rolled his eyes, he was being gentle but she obviously didn't think so. He repeated the actions around the left eye while Lita was talking to Andrew to try to help him stay calm through the bath which they were advised to do during their parenting classes. He then cleaned around the ears with Lita making the occasional comment.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked getting annoyed by her occasional comments.

"No, I'm scared."

"Then let me do this. Calm down. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh my God! Hold his head! He's moving around too much." Lita said right after John's last statement while he washed Andrew's face and neck. Andrew was moving around a lot, he didn't seem to like the water and he started to cry. "He's crying. Try to hurry it up. But be careful at the same time."

"Lita, calm down. I know what I'm doing," he repeated while he finished washing the rest of the baby's body.

"Hold his head! Hold his head!" Lita cried out while John was washing their son's hair. He just ignored her and continued to do what he was doing and then finished off by drying the baby.

"You can put his diaper and clothes on. You still haven't done either of that."

"No commentary," he said as he laid Andrew down to get ready to put his clothes on.

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm obviously going to make my comments if you do something wrong." She started laughing a few moments later when Andrew peed and it landed on John. "Good boy."

"This is funny for you?"

"Duh. You found it hilarious when he did the same thing to me the other day."

"Well, it's funny when it happens to someone else," John said as he finished putting the diaper on the baby and then finished to put clothes on him as well.

Lita took her son, who was crying once again, from John. "Someone's probably hungry. Am I right? I know I'm right," she said talking in a baby voice.

"I could feed him."

Lita shook her head. "No you can't."

"I did it earlier."

"Yea, but I don't have a bottle ready, so no."

"So then get one ready."

"That's going to take a while."

"Why?" He was confused.

"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable."

He was still confused. "I don't get it."

Lita sighed. "John, there are two ways to feed a baby."

"Formula, which you don't use, and..." he stopped when realization set in. "Oh."

"Yea, I'm gonna go now," with that said, she left.

* * *

It had been a week since both Audrey and Andrew were now home. Audrey came home five days after Andrew. John also went back to work three days ago. It was the first day Lita was home alone with the twins because her mom decided to help her out the first two days, but Lita said she had to try and do this on her own now. Her incisions were also getting better, she didn't feel much pain anymore.

John went to Lita's house after he spent some time with Maria after he got off from work. He was still staying with her, it had been two weeks already which Maria was not too happy about, they got into multiple arguments about him staying at her house. John tried to explain to her that he had to stay with Lita, her incisions didn't let her do much and she needed help at night with the babies. Maria argued that Lita's incisions were getting better now so he didn't need to stay with her anymore. He said he needed to stay with her because the babies weren't just her responsibility, they were his responsibility as well. He told her she had to deal with it, she knew what she was getting into when he told her about this before they continued their relationship. She was the one who called him and wanted to start their relationship back up again after she was broke it off in the first place because he was spending a lot of time with Lita. He was really getting annoyed by the same argument day after day.

He heard crying coming once he entered the house. He followed the noise to Lita's room and saw both babies lying on the bed crying while their mother was also crying on the ground with her head against the bed. He tried not to laugh at the scene, it amused him a bit even though he felt bad for her as well as for being amused.

"Didn't I tell you two to be good for mommy?" John said making his presence known.

Lita finally looked up at him. "They won't stop crying. They've been taking turns to cry and then they decided they wanted to cry together."

"So you decided to join them?" John joked as he picked up Audrey who stopped crying after a few seconds.

Lita wasn't surprised at all. She usually stopped crying when John was around. "Why do they, especially her, always stop crying when you hold them? She never does that for me and he takes a little while longer doing that for me than he does for you."

He shrugged. "They love me more. Am I right Audrey? Yes I am."

"They probably do," Lita said with a sad look on her face.

"I shouldn't have said that. I was kidding."

"Yea, well, clearly it's the truth."

"Is this her bottle?" He asked pointing to one on her nightstand trying to change the subject as well as trying to feed the baby. She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to feed her and maybe you could try with him."

"Yea well, take her out and do it somewhere else. If she happens to fall asleep and he doesn't stop crying, he'll wake her up. And then you can come back and do the same with him if he keeps crying." He nodded and left.

John finished changing, feeding, and burping Audrey who was now sleeping. He didn't hear any crying coming from Lita's room and it was eight at night, so he decided he would put her in there in her bassinet instead of in the nursery. He saw the door was closed but didn't think to knock but he immediately regretted it.

"Oh my God! Do you not know how to knock?! Get out!" Lita screamed when she saw John enter the room.

He immediately turned around when he realized what he walked in on with Audrey still in his arms. Thankfully, she was still asleep and Lita's outburst didn't wake her up. "I'm sorry, I just came in here to put her down. I didn't know."

"That's why you knock. If the door is closed, you knock."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"That's why you knock you idiot. Looks like he's done now. You can turn around now and put her down in her bassinet."

He did as he was told then turned his attention on the red-head. "Um-"

"Just shut up okay. We don't need to bring this up. Ever."

* * *

"Oh my God," Trish said on the other line as she talked to Lita an hour later. They made a habit of talking to one another nightly when the blonde woman moved out. "John walked in on you feeding Andrew? That's funny."

"No it's not." Lita didn't find any humor in that at all. She was venting to Trish about how embarrassing it was, but Trish just found it funny.

"Well, I find it funny. At least it wasn't anyone else. Like Randy or Dave. Randy probably wouldn't have turned around as fast as John and Dave, well, that's your brother. Talk about awkward."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Okay, can we stop talking about that?"

"Fine. So how's life with John and the babies? Having fun playing house?"

Lita was quiet for a second before she answered. "I feel like I'm getting way too comfortable," she admitted. "Does he have marry that whore?"

"That's not good."

Lita nodded even though Trish couldn't see. "I know. I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell him to leave even though I feel like I should before I get too attached."

"I think that already happened," Trish broke in.

Lita ignored her. "There are times, more often than not, when Audrey only stops crying when he's there. She's like daddy's little girl already. Yesterday, he stopped her from crying and then he gave her to me, I held her and she started crying again. John took her again and she stopped. Why? I really don't understand. Andrew is a toss up. He'll stop crying for me, he'll stop crying for John, I mean it takes a while, but he'll stop crying for the both of us, but she won't. He's a good boy. She's such a spoiled brat."

Trish chuckled, "Li-"

"It's okay. I'm her mother, I can call her a spoiled brat."

"No you can't," she heard John say as he entered the room. "I told you not to call her that."

"Yes, because you control me," she said sarcastically. "Were you eavesdropping?" _Because that wouldn't be good._

John rolled his eyes, "No, I just heard the last part. Are you complainin' about my daughter?"

"She definitely is yours since she's a pain in my neck." She could hear Trish laughing at the two of them on the other line, she could hear everything clearly. "I'll talk to you later. Good night," she said before hanging up the phone. "I can say what I want about her, I'm her mother."

He frowned. "No you can't. She's going to have self esteem problems because of you when she gets older."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up, she can't even understand me."

"You never know."

"What is it that you want?" Lita asked annoyed. "There must be a reason as to why you came here."

"They're sleeping, you might want to sleep too."

"I can't, I'm about to wash their clothes since they both thought it would be fun to spit up all over their clothes a couple of times today. Can't really do much when they're awake and crying."

"I can do that," John suggested, "You look like you haven't slept in forever."

She gave him a fake smile. "You're so sweet."

"I try. Anyways, you should sleep. They're going to wake up again for a feeding in another hour or so."

"Then I'll sleep when they go back to sleep after that."

"Or how about you get bottles ready for them and I can just feed them and whatever else they need and you can just sleep."

Lita shook her head. "You have work tomorrow. You need your sleep. You can't handle the both of them on your own."

"Same with you. And you're going to be home with them again all day tomorrow."

She sighed, "John, you probably shouldn't even stay here anymore."

"Why?" He asked before she could continue.

"Because you're working again. You need your sleep. And it's not like you're always going to be here. I need to get used to this by myself."

"Kind of like how you needed to get used to staying with them home alone today?"

"That's different."

"No that's not. Same thing. Different time."

She thought of something to say to him but didn't know whether or not she should bring it up. She thought about it for a moment before she decided to just tell him. "Look, I heard you on the phone last night-"

"So, it's not me who eavesdrops, it's you," he said before she could continue.

"John, you were talking, no, not talking, arguing with Maria. I heard you, I'm not stupid. She doesn't want you to stay here anymore and that's okay with me."

"But that's my decision, not hers and not yours," he was annoyed, now it seemed like Lita was going to start with him about him staying at her house just like Maria did.

"Actually, it is my decision because it's my house."

He raised a brow. "You're going to kick me out?"

"I don't want to get in between the two of you. Try to understand that."

"That's not your problem. It's mine. I'm handling it."

"She broke up with you once because of me, now you're engaged, I don't want to be the reason for that breaking up if she gets fed up and takes drastic measures. Again." _Actually, I wouldn't mind if your engagement broke. Ugh, I'm such a bitch and a horrible friend._

"Look, I already have this discussion with her everyday, I don't need for you to start too."

"You have been staying here for two weeks. She has every right to be upset. I don't want to cause anymore problems between the two of you." _Even though that would be perfect._

""They're my responsibility too. You do realize that right?"

"Okay, but-"

He sighed. "I'll leave in another week. Maybe you'll get used to dealing with the two of them during the night time. And then I guess you can call me whenever you need too and I'll be here. Does that sound good for you?"

_No, I don't want you to leave. _"Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Yes, I researched a lot for the last chapter. Thanks for noticing, lol.**

**Next chapter is going to be fun. Maybe fun isn't the right word, but it's going to be fun for me to write. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a little over three months since the babies were born. John finally stopped staying over at Lita's house like he told her he would. But he still found his way to her house in the middle of the night because she called him multiple times when Audrey just wouldn't stop crying without him. After the first couple of times, Lita suggested he leave one of his shirts there so that whenever she tried to get Audrey to stop crying when she woke up in the middle of the night, she could put it on so Audrey could smell his scent and think it was him. It actually worked which she was happy about.

Lita went back to work about two weeks ago, she took two more weeks off in addition to the eight weeks Stephanie had given her. She still didn't want to leave the babies but she knew she had to get back to work, so her mom came over before Lita went to work and stayed with the twins until she came back for the first week or so. But she knew she couldn't put a burden on her mom forever and needed to find a daycare for them when she was at work. Fortunately for her, she found a home daycare she was comfortable with. She liked it better than the daycare centers her and John looked at because she thought they would get more attention compared to the daycare center where there would be more kids and possibly less attention. It was the first day she wasn't able to pick them up from daycare and she kept thinking about them. She usually got off around five but she was finishing last minute stuff for Stephanie. She looked at the time and saw it was five thirty, it was around the time John was supposed to pick them up so decided to call him and ask him if he did that yet.

"I picked them up. We're almost home." That's the way John answered the phone.

"If you're on your way home, why are you using the phone? Don't drive and use the phone when they're in there with you. I don't care what you do when it's just you in the car but don't do that when they're with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern. I have both hands on the wheel. You're on speaker."

"I don't care if I'm on speaker while you're driving. Talking to someone can distract you."

"So I'm going to hang up on you now. Sound good?"

"Yes. Call me when you get back to your place. I'll pick them up after I get done from here. Shouldn't be that long. Don't forget to change and feed them if they need it. And-"

"Li. I know what I'm doin'. I am their father. I have taken care of them before."

"Just trying to make sure. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." They hung up the phone. "You're mommy is crazy," John said glancing through the rear view mirror.

"Hey Li. You're still here?" Her sister-in-law asked about five minutes later as she made her way to the red-heads desk.

"No, I'm at home, this is my ghost you see."

"Smart ass," she muttered under her breath. "I thought you would have been home by now?"

Lita shook her head finishing up her work. "I'm almost done then I'm out of here."

"I was about to head out but I'll just wait for you."

"Why? It's not like we came here together."

"I know. But I want to see my niece and nephew. It's been a while. I know they miss their Aunty Vicki."

It was quiet again as Lita continued what she was doing and then finished it. "Alright," she started to say looking up at the raven-haired woman, "I just have to get these papers to Stephanie and we can leave." She left and returned in two minutes. "Let's go. We have to go to John's place, they're with him since he picked them up."

"They didn't move yet?"

Lita knew who Victoria meant by they, she meant John and Maria. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as the two made it to their cars which they always parked next to one another. "No. They haven't found a place close by. John doesn't want to move too far from work or from the twins."

"They're about to get married in two weeks."

Lita shrugged. She really didn't care about this at all. "Yea well, I think Maria stays with him now at his and Randy's apartment. Her lease ended or something at her own apartment. I don't really care." She started to laugh when she remembered something. "Randy is so sick of her, it's funny. He actually came over the other night because he was getting really annoyed by her and he just wanted to strangle her."

"I thought he actually liked her."

"I mean, he doesn't dislike her but there are times where he finds her irritating. That's not surprising."

"Oh," was all Victoria said. She wanted to say more, like talk about Lita's dislike for Maria but she knew the red-head wouldn't like it. They went into their separate cars and made their way to John's place. They met up in the parking lot and started walking up to his apartment. They knocked and much to Lita's chagrin, Maria let them in.

"Hi," she smiled at them and let them in.

"Hi," the two replied following Maria to the room John was in with the twins.

"Mommy's here," John told his two children who he was playing with while the two were lying on the bed.

"So is Aunty Vicki," Victoria said as she went over and picked up Andrew and started talking to him.

"Great," Lita started to say, "They're awake. Hopefully they'll sleep through most of the night. They're starting to do that. I love it." She turned her attention to John. "Did you-"

"Yes. They're fed, they're changed." Lita nodded.

"It's cool how Andrew has hazel eyes like yours and Audrey has blue eyes like John's," Maria said speaking to Lita. "They're twins and yet they have the different eye colors."

Lita tried not to roll her eyes at the younger woman. "They're fraternal twins, not identical. So it's not cool, it's normal."

"I still think it's cool."

"Of course you do," Lita muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by anyone else in the room.

"And how both of their hair is brown. Neither of them has red hair like yours."

Lita fought the urge to just laugh at what Maria just said. "Red is not my natural hair color. You do realize I dye it?"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Lita had to bite her lip from saying something to the younger woman. "Alright, we're going to leave now. Vicki, could you take Andrew since you're already holding him?" The older woman nodded. "Great, I'll take Audrey and their bag." She then turned her attention to John, "Put the car seats back in your car for next time. You never know when you're going to need it like today."

"You're actin' like I don't know what I'm doin," He said trying to take the bag from her. "Just give it to me, I'll help you. That bag is heavy, you can't possibly carry it and Audrey at the same time."

She glared at him. "Are you calling me weak? I have done it before." He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. After a minute, she gave in and just gave it to him and let him take the bag, she knew he had an ulterior motive to take the bag.

"Bye." She said to Maria and then leaving after Victoria was already on her way, with John following so he could help her.

"Could you try bein' nicer to Maria?" John asked after they left the apartment and started walking to her car. Ah, there was that ulterior motive.

"I was nice. I could have said a lot of things to her about that hair color comment, but I didn't. How could she not know I dye my hair? It's been a different shade of red for the past few years. Is she that stupid and clueless? I didn't say anything to her, therefore I'm nice."

"Yea, I don't think of that as nice."

"I do." She said as she put Audrey in her car seat making sure it was secured. "Vicky, you need help?" She asked as she saw her sister-in-law struggling a bit.

"Uh, no. There, I'm done. He's safe and sound."

"Great. Are you coming with me or are you going home?"

"I think I should just head home. See you tomorrow at work. Bye." With that said, she left.

"So," John started to say, "Are you going to be nicer to her?"

"I am nice to her." John rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter if I'm nice to her or not? I don't like her, she doesn't like me, it's whatever really. It doesn't matter."

"I would actually like it if you two would get along. She's actually nice to you."

Lita snorted while heading to the driver's seat of the car when she made sure the twins were in their seats safely. "Not going to happen."

"Why not."

"Just because. I have to go now. Bye." She drove off with John standing behind wondering why Lita really didn't like his fiance at all. She never really was nice to Maria even after Maria tried to get along with her. He wondered what that was about.

* * *

Lita finally put the twins down for their afternoon nap the following Saturday. It took forever to put them down in her mind. They were fussy but they just didn't want to sleep. She was about to shut the door slightly to their room until she heard the door bell. _I'm going to kill whoever that is if they wake up, _she thought as she looked inside the room and and noticed neither of them woke up. She quickly headed down the stairs to open the door before whoever it was could ring the doorbell again.

"You have a key. Why would you ring the doorbell? They just fell asleep. I was seriously going to kill you if they woke up," she said when she opened the door and saw John who just rolled his eyes.

"I forgot it."

"How convenient. What do you want?" She said as she moved from the doorway so he could enter.

"Someone is feisty today."

Lita sighed as she sat down on the couch with John following suit. "I'm just really tired. I was just about to do some work for Stephanie while they were playing in their swings. They were actually good when I was doing other stuff around the house but once work time hit, Andrew wanted to cry. Finally put Andrew down, then Audrey wanted to cry which woke him up. Basically, two hours later and they're finally asleep. This thing for Stephanie is only going to take an hour, probably less, so I'm trying to get it done before they wake up again."

"Why didn't you call me if you needed to do some work? I would have came and helped you with them."

"You told me you and Maria were doing last minute things for the wedding this weekend since it's in two week. I didn't want to interrupt you." _Actually, I could care less if I did that._

John shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's like I wasn't even there. I don't know why I had to go with her. She had her mom and Candice."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted to puke. "I don't care. Really, I don't. Not even the slightest bit, so spare me the details."

"What's your problem?" John asked confused. "Every time anyone brings up the wedding you go into full bitch mode." She ignored him and continued working on something for her boss on her laptop. "You still don't like Maria?"

She looked up at him for a second and then looked back down concentrating on her work. "It's been two days since we last had this conversation. You really think my opinion on her is going to change that fast? It's your life. I don't care who you marry." _Liar. You can't even look him in the eyes and say that._

"Just stop what you're doing for a second so we can have a real conversation about this."

She didn't stop, she kept continuing. "Nothing to talk about."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you still set on not coming to the wedding?"

She nodded. "I told you that last week. I can't find someone to look after the twins. My parents won't be in town, I'm not going to ask them to ruin their plans just for me."

"But-"

"We already went over this," she said interrupting him and finally looking away from her work, "They can't even understand what's going on so it's okay if they aren't there. I'm not going to come and just leave them with some random person I don't know. I'm not going to bring them because I don't want them to be around random people who will probably touch them and transfer their germs and possibly get them sick. I don't want them around a crowd just yet, they're still young for that."

"They go to daycare."

"That's necessary. I can't have my mom always looking over them. They just started this week. There are only three other kids there. Plus I'm sure Maria doesn't want crying babies to ruin her wedding."

"She's not like that."

"Yes she is. She's a total bitch." She then returned her attention back to her work.

"She has been nothing but nice to you the past couple of months."

"Past couple of months. Where was this niceness before? It's all fake. She probably already knew that Candice is the whore that slept with Christian and then-"

"What?" John interrupted her with a mixture of confusion and shock. This was the first time he heard about Candice being the one that slept with Christian the night Lita told him she was pregnant.

She glanced over at him. "Yea, it was Candice. And she just pretended she didn't know that night when I came to yell at you and Randy for punching Christian."

"Maybe she didn't know."

She couldn't fight it anymore and rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. She's a bitch, just like Candice. But she just hides it better."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped calling her that."

"I really don't care." She realized she wasn't going to get work done with John adamant on having this conversation with her so she just stopped what she was doing and walked away towards the backyard, she needed some fresh air.

"What's your problem?" He said following her. "Why don't you like her?"

"I already t-"

"No you didn't," he interrupted. "There has to be another reason."

"We are not having this discussion."

"So there is another reason? Okay, would you like to tell me."

"Just leave it! Please!" She was really getting irritated by this conversation.

"No."

"You don't want to hear it."

"I'm askin' so obviously I do."

Lita shook her head. "Trust me, you don't."

"Trust me, I do." She was quiet just staring ahead at the trees, he was getting annoyed. "Would you just tell me so this can end."

"It's not easy. It's not going to end." She whispered which made him turn her around now that she was facing him. "Don't touch me."

"Something's wrong. What is it? You're worryin' me now."

"Nothing!"

"Obviously you're lying!"

That did it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you!" Too bad he was just another clueless guy who didn't really understand what she meant when she said those words.

"Okay? Is that all?" He said confused, he didn't understand why this was a big deal, "I mean, I love you too. You're-"

"No you idiot!" She was really annoyed by all of this. She finally admitted it and he was just as clueless as always. "You are so stupid! You know that? I'm in love with you! I hate the fact that you're marrying Maria! I have always disliked her but now I have a reason to genuinely hate her! Why the hell would I want to go to the wedding of the person that I'm in love with?! Why would I like someone who is marrying the person I'm in love with?! Tell me that!" He was quiet and shocked by her revelation. "Told you you didn't want to know." She tried to walk past him but he just grabbed her arm.

"Wait a damn minute!" She could sense the anger in his voice. "How are you going to drop that bombshell on me and then just try to leave? How the hell can you just tell me you're in love with me two weeks before I get married? Why... why didn't you just tell me?"

"You're the one who wouldn't leave me alone until I told you the truth. It wouldn't have mattered either way if I told you before," she said as she took her arm out of his grasp, still facing the other way.

"Is this why you asked me to have a baby with you?"

Those words finally made her face him. "Excuse me?" If she was shocked he would say that then she was definitely not prepared for the next words that left his mouth.

"Did you just ask me to have a baby with you so that we would always be stuck together no matter what? Are you just using the twins as an excuse so I'll always have to be around?" She couldn't answer, she was in total shock that he would ask her that. "Answer me," he said sternly while glaring at her.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked after her initial shock wore off.

"Are you serious? Did you just bring two babies in the world just so we would always be linked somehow. Are you really that pathetic?"

She slapped him as hard as she could with tears flowing down her face once those words left his mouth. "Get the hell out of my house right now!"

He regretted what he said but he wasn't going to admit it and apologize. He was angry with what she just told him. Why would she tell him this now? "I came to see my children."

"I don't give a damn!" She said glaring back at him. "Get the hell out of my house right now!" she repeated. "I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again! Leave!" She knew that wasn't possible because they did have two kids together, she couldn't keep him away from them and vice versa, but she was beyond angry with what he just accused of her.

"This is your own fault," he said leaving the backyard so he could get in the house, get his keys, and leave just like she demanded.

"I hate you! I don't even know what I saw you in the first place! Go to hell!" She yelled following him and then slamming the door when he left. She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe he accused her of trying to get him stuck with her. _I hate him, I hate him so muc__h, _she tried to convince herself. Too bad it didn't help whatsoever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**See, wasn't that fun? Cue the 'John is an asshole' comments. lol. Remember that there are three (possibly four) more chapters left before you get pissed off at me for that. Save it for the ending if you don't like the ending. Who knows, he might realize he was an asshole for saying that to her and maybe something else? Or not. I don't know...**


	23. Chapter 23

It had been about two weeks since Lita and John got into a fight after her surprise admittance that she's in love with him. Neither of them had seen nor spoken to one another in that time span. The only people that actually knew about the fight were Trish and Randy. Trish found out when she felt the red-head wasn't acting like herself lately and asked her about it. Lita didn't want to tell her blonde friend but she couldn't just bottle it in and decided to tell her. Trish was angry with everything that John said to her friend during their fight, she knew how much of a shock it must have been for him but that didn't justify his reaction at all. She thought he clearly wasn't thinking when he spoke, she didn't think that was like him at all. Randy was also surprised by John's reaction, he told John he was really stupid and clueless because basically everyone but him knew about Lita's feelings. He questioned John if he knew about her feelings but just ignored it because he didn't want to deal with it. John simply glared and ignored him which Randy took as a hint and then decided not to speak of that again.

Randy and Trish also helped their friends out when they had to deal with the twins. Randy went to Lita's house one weekend to pick up the twins so they could stay with John. If Lita couldn't pick them up from daycare, she would tell either Randy or Trish who would pass the message along to John then Randy would just drop them off when she got home from work.

"Thanks Trishy," Lita said to the blonde after she dropped the twins off. It was a Friday and she always had to stay back an hour later on Fridays so John always picked the twins up from daycare. Randy wasn't around so Lita called and asked Trish if she could pick the twins up for her.

"Not a problem. You know I don't mind helping you out, but..." she paused before she continued, taking a seat next to the red-head on the couch, trying to come up with the right words, "You two need to talk to one another.

"No we don't," Lita interrupted before Trish could continue any further.

"Yes you do," Trish continued. "You need to solve this, you just need to talk it out."

"No we don't," Lita repeated. She really didn't want to see nor talk to him. She felt like if she saw him, she would either slap him again or just break down which she didn't want to do.

"You two are parents. You have two kids together. You can't avoid each other any longer. This isn't healthy for either of you, especially the babies."

"I know. I messed up. I shouldn't have asked him but I don't regret it because then I wouldn't have Audrey and Andrew and I can't imagine that."

"Stop being stubborn. You need to talk to him," Trish reiterated. "You need to think about Andrew and Audrey."

Lita sighed looking up at her friend. "I know I have to talk to him for the two of them, but not yet. I can't. He's getting married tomorrow."

"I don't have to go. I can just come here and we can just do stupid things like we used to. Jeff can babysit," Trish suggested.

Lita let out a small laugh. "No offense Trishy, but I wouldn't trust him with those two by himself. And no. You're his friend too. Not just mine. You should go."

"But I'm not close to him like I am with you."

"Yea, but you still are. You should go."

It was quiet again before Trish decided to speak up. She really hoped her friend wouldn't lash out at her for what she was about to say. "Look, I don't know why I'm asking this but I guess I'm just curious now after what he said. But... why did you pick John?"

Lita was annoyed by this question. She heard it multiple times before whilst she was pregnant. "I already told you. I picked him because I didn't feel comfortable picking a random person at the sperm bank. That probably would have worked out better."

"So it had nothing to do with how you feel about him?"

Lita thought about it for a second. She didn't know what to say. "I guess it did a little. Like I knew I could trust him with the twins before I asked him. I knew he would be a good father. But, I really didn't ask him just so we could be linked. I wouldn't do that. At least I don't think I would."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Lita spoke up after a minute. "Maybe when I finally realized and wasn't afraid to admit that I really do love him, I just kept thinking maybe we could be a real family. That really wasn't my intention but honestly, when seeing him with the twins, I just can't stop thinking about how we could be a real family."

"You are a family."

"No we're not. He's getting married. What am I going to say to Andrew and Audrey when they get older and ask me why mommy and daddy aren't married? I mean, divorce rates are high and a lot of people aren't even married when they have kids, but what am I going to tell them? John probably hates me now."

"He doesn't. But you just tell them the truth. I'm sure you'll have it all figured out by then." Trish was trying the hardest to make Lita feel better but she wasn't sure it was working out.

Lita nodded. "I guess so."

"It's almost seven. I have to get going. But I'll come over soon." The two got up as Trish made her way to the door. She turned around before she left. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. John told me to tell you that his parents were going to come over around this time to see the twins."

"Okay. Thanks."

Trish hugged her friend. "It'll be okay," she smiled at her. "Bye."

"Bye."

It had only been five minutes since Trish left and Lita heard the doorbell ring. She thought it was John's parents and her thoughts were confirmed when she opened the door. Not to her surprise, John wasn't with them. "Hi," she tried to smile letting them in.

"Hi," both of John's parents replied giving the red-head a hug.

"They're upstairs sleeping. They should be up in a bit. You can wait or you can go and speed up the waking process." John Sr., decided he would take up on Lita's offer and went upstairs to their room. "You're just going to wait?" Lita asked Carol.

Carol nodded. "I wanted to talk to you first," she replied following Lita into the kitchen.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink first?"

"Just water would be fine." Lita nodded and handed Carol a glass of water then sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Lita didn't know what John's mom had to talk to her about, she just hoped it wasn't anything about him. "I heard you're not going to the wedding tomorrow."

She started to bite her lip out of nervousness. "No," she confirmed after a minute of silence.

"Why not?"

"I can't find someone to babysit the twins. Someone that I actually trust." That was a lie. She knew someone who could watch the twins for her, but she just didn't want to go to the wedding. Why would she?

"Is that it?"

_Crap, she knows something. _"Yes," she continued to lie even though she had a feeling Carol might know something was going on.

"You know I was wondering why John didn't come with us. He made up a very bad excuse. Did something happen between you two?" Lita shook her head but didn't say anything opting to look down at the table and avoid eye contact. Her actions told Carol that she was lying. "I heard you and Trish talk that day when you were admitted to the hospital." Lita looked up in surprise, she definitely knew something. "I wasn't trying to overhear but I needed something from the room. You two were talking about John. You said how you wished how John could see it himself. What were you talking about?"

Lita shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"You love him?" She asked even though she knew the answer to that.

The red-head closed her eyes then opened them up after taking a deep breath."Yes," Lita replied after a few seconds.

"Did you tell him?" Lita merely nodded. "And he's still marrying Maria?"

"Yea. He is."

"You know I always thought the two of you would end up getting married. Especially when you two told us you were planning on having a baby together."

"Well, that's not going to happen. He's going to marry her." She tried really hard not to break down in front of John's mom. She wouldn't do that, she couldn't.

"What did he say when you told him?"

Lita didn't answer any of her questions right away. She took time with this question as well. "He just wanted to know why I didn't tell him earlier and I told him it wouldn't matter. And it doesn't." She conveniently chose to leave out the part of him accusing her of having kids with him so they could always be linked no matter what.

"So you two aren't talking now?" Lita shook her head, she couldn't speak. She knew if she said something, she would start crying and she wasn't going to do that. She was usually strong, but this whole situation made her weak which she hated. "You two can't keep doing that. You have children to think of. You can't act like children yourself. You're adults, you have to talk it out."

"I know. But I can't. Not right now."

"Don't take long. You both have to talk about this for those two little babies sleeping up there. They don't deserve two fighting parents who won't talk to one another." Lita knew what Carol was saying was the truth. Trish told her not long ago and now Carol was telling her the same thing. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding John, but she just didn't know when or how she was going to talk to him and try to fix this. It's not like she could stop loving him, she would have done that a long time ago if it was that easy.

* * *

"You ready?" Randy asked John, who was pacing back and forth the next day.

"Nervous," John replied.

Randy shrugged. "I can see that. I guess that's normal. Dave was nervous too before he married Victoria."

"But she's crazy."

"I heard that," Dave said from next to them.

"It's the truth. All three of them are crazy," John said speaking about Victoria, Trish, and Lita. He started to think about the latter and how he really missed her even though he was still angry with what she told him. He was more angry that she decided to tell him two weeks before he got married. But it probably didn't matter, he didn't know what he would have said if he wasn't getting married to Maria. He still hoped she was there but he understood why she didn't come. He had a similar talk with his mother like she had with Lita the day before. He agreed with her too and thought he needed to talk to Lita as soon as he could after the wedding chaos was over. Unlike Lita, he actually told his mother the truth about what he said to her which resulted in his mom giving him a lecture about how he needs to think before he speaks and how he shouldn't have said that to her even if he believed it. He did feel bad for saying that to her. He just didn't know whether or not he believed it or if he just said it in a moment of anger.

"You're right," Dave said taking John out of his thoughts.

"Yea," He seemed distracted.

"Dave would you mind if I talked to John alone? Just five minutes. We're supposed to be out there in a few anyways." Dave nodded and left.

"What? Couldn't you talk to me about whatever it is with him here?" John asked after Dave left them.

Randy chuckled. "No. He probably would have killed you."

John stopped pacing after he realized that Randy wanted to talk about a certain red-head. "Should we really be having this conversation right now?"

"You seem like you're thinking about something that's bothering you," Randy said ignoring him. "You're clearly thinking about her."

"So what if I am?"

"You need to talk to her. Obviously not right now, but soon."

John nodded. "I wish she was here. She's one of my closest friends, but she's not here."

"Well, you understand why she's not here."

"Yea."

"It probably isn't the right time to ask you this but... did you really not sense anything about her feelings for you? Or were you just trying to ignore it?"

"You're right. I'm about to get married in a bit. This isn't the right time to talk about this."

"Maybe it is. Are you sure you're doing the right thing by marrying Maria even after you know the truth?"

"Of course. We wouldn't be here if I didn't think that."

"Okay," Randy just left it at that even though he didn't believe John at all. It even looked like John was trying to convince himself that.

* * *

John and Maria were finally standing at the altar on their wedding day a half hour later. The officiant had stated the welcoming remarks, the purpose of the gathering, as well as some advice about marriage to the couple. Now was time for the vows.**  
**

"John repeat after me," The officiant started to say, "I, John,"

"I, John," he repeated.

"Take thee Maria,"

"Take thee Lita," _What did I just say, _he thought as he tried to think of something to say. All of the guests gasped in surprise and they started whispering, those who didn't know Lita started to wonder who she was._  
_

"Did he just say my sister's name?" Dave whispered to Randy who was standing with him right next to John.

"Yes he did," Randy replied.

"Trish," Victoria started to whisper from beside her in their seats, "Stop smiling."

"But he said Lita!" The blonde whispered a little loud, smiling wide. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to the duo and were just trying to figure out what just happened.

"Okay, but stop."

"I'm happy."

"Try to tone it down. Doesn't look good."

"You're right, but I don't care." Victoria simply rolled her eyes.

"What?" Maria asked after her she overcame the initial shock.

"Maria, I take thee Maria," John said.

"No you didn't. You said Lita." Maria was angry, and rightfully so.

"Should we continue?" The officiant asked the duo.

"No," Maria answered before John could. She then turned her attention to her guests. "Sorry for wasting your time. The wedding is off." With that said, she left with John following after her and everyone else staring and whispering.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say her name. I don't know why I did." John said as he closed the door behind them.

Maria glared at him. "You just embarrassed me in front of my family and friends by saying another woman's name!"

"It just slipped, I didn't mean too." He didn't know how he was going to explain this because he didn't now himself why he said Lita's name instead of Maria's.

"I'm stupid. I should have just stopped this before it even happened. Something has been bothering you for the past two weeks. I didn't know what it was but now I do. Lita isn't here. You two haven't spoken to each other in two weeks. She doesn't even come to get the twins herself after she gets off from work when you pick them up from daycare like she used to. Something is going on between you two and that's bothering you. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is has you distracted. I could tell you were distracted when I was walking down the aisle, it didn't even seem like you were there. It seemed like you were a statue, and... I don't know. You didn't seem happy up there. I should have just stopped the wedding then, and I wouldn't be humiliated right now."

"I am happy," he said trying to reach out for the distraught woman who just moved further away from him.

"Clearly, you're not. You said another woman's name. You don't... you don't love me," she whispered the last part but he still heard it.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You wouldn't be thinking about another woman when you're supposed to be marrying me! You wouldn't have said her name, you would have said mine!"

"She's one of my closest friends. I was just thinking how I wanted her here."

"But she's not," she paused before she continued. "Because she loves you. And you should have been thinking about me and how we were supposed to get married. Not her!"

"What?" John asked in shock. Randy was right, everyone seemed to know about Lita's true feelings for him expect himself.

"She's in love with you. You seem to be the only person who didn't know that."

"I know she is."

"What?" Maria asked shocked.

"She told me then we got into a fight," he admitted.

"And you were still going to marry me?"

"Yes, because I love you, not her. She's one of my closest friends but you're my love."

Maria shook her head. "No I'm not. If she was just one of your closest friends and nothing else, you wouldn't be thinking about her on your wedding day. You're probably afraid to admit it or something, but you love her too. It's not just one-sided."

John was getting angry. He was sick and tired of everyone trying to tell him who he loved. "And how would you know that?"

"The way you have been acting the past two weeks without her. You have been miserable. I'm pretty sure you weren't like this when we broke up."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do," Maria interrupted. "You're just afraid to admit it because you two have been friends basically you're whole life. I'm not going to let you drag me around until you finally realize it and stop being afraid to admit you're feelings."

"I'm not dr-"

"You don't know you are, but that's what you're doing. You're not doing it on purpose. It's okay. I love you, I do. Even after you just humiliated me in front of everyone. I can let that go because you were never mine to begin with. You're not mine and I'm not yours. You're Lita's and she's yours. That's just the way it is. Just tell her the truth. It'll make you feel better and you'll be happier."

John sighed. He really didn't know what the truth was anymore. He didn't know how he felt about anything anymore. "I'm sorry."

Maria nodded. "I know. Bye." She looked at him with sad eyes then just left.

He just stood there shocked, trying to digest everything that happened. Trying to digest Maria's words. He flinched when he heard a knock on the door and saw his parents enter. "I don't want to talk about it," he said leaving them behind after he grabbed Randy's keys that were right there.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked when he spotted John and then started to follow him.

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"Where?"

"I have to talk to someone," John said as he reached Randy's car, opening the door and getting in.

Randy realized he was talking about Lita and then opened the passenger door and sat in there. "No, that's not the best idea right now. Do you not remember what you said to her last time when you were angry? That's not a good idea. Dave could find out and he will definitely kill you."

"I don't give a damn about what he'll do!" He started the car and drove away.

"No. Think about it and then you can go talk to her. You're not going to go right now."

"This is her fault," John said as he stared right ahead. "Maria left me because of her. She thinks I love Lita. I don't. I hate her. This is her fault."

"First of all, slow down unless you want to get a ticket. I'm not paying the ticket if one of these camera's catches you, you're going to pay it. It's not Li's fault you said her name and not Maria's."

"Yea, it is. She put these stupid thoughts into my head."

"So you do have feelings for her? You are in love with her?"

"No, I hate her. She just ruined this for me."

Randy rolled his eyes. He thought John was acting a bit immature. "You don't hate her and she didn't ruin this for you."

"You know. I 'm getting really sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me how I feel."

"It's your anger talking. You need to try to calm down before you talk to her. Don't talk to her now. That's not going to help anything." John started to speed up some more and almost hit a car. "Damn it John! Pull over. Just pull over now!" John did as he was told then slammed his fist on the wheel. "Get out," Randy said after a couple of minutes. "You're not driving anymore. We're changing. Come on." They changed seats with Randy sitting in the drivers seat now and John sitting in the passengers seat. "I'll take you to her house if you want. Just don't do anything stupid."

John shook his head. "No, you're right. I'll just mess things up even more. Andrew and Audrey don't deserve that. I just need some time to think and clear out my head before I talk to her about anything." It was quiet again after Randy started to drive off. "Just don't tell her anything. Make sure no one else tells her either." Randy nodded. He was relieved John wasn't determined on going to Lita's house and talking to her right now. It really would have made this situation worse than it already was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Surprise! OMG! He said Lita's name! I totally borrowed that from 'Friends'.**

******I couldn't wait to write this chapter and then I couldn't wait to share it. I have no patience. Good thing classes haven't been hectic, but the midterm point has passed and it's about to get crazy, this is when professors think we have no other classes or a life and just pile on the work. Anyway, I'm going to try to finish this by the end of this month. Sound good? I think so.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whoops. I totally forgot to say this at the end of the last chapter, but... Surprise! Maria isn't that bad after all. I guess she did change. Sort of. Bet you didn't see that coming. Don't lie, I read your reviews.**

* * *

It had been a week since John's failed wedding to Maria. He had the week off from work like he originally planned to for the honeymoon. He spent that past week thinking about the whole situation and what he would say to Lita, he knew he had to talk to her. He was still confused about everything. Did he really know about Lita's feelings before hand and just ignored them because it was easier that way? Did he feel anything for her other than her being one of his closest friends? Was he in love with her? He didn't know the answers to any of those questions, it just confused him. Lita, on the other hand, still didn't know anything about what happened at the wedding. She just assumed he was finally married to Maria because no one told her anything and she didn't ask anyone anything either. She really didn't care. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Lita, Trish, and Victoria were at the spa the following Saturday. Trish and Victoria planned it out for the red-head who they thought needed a few hours to just relax. They claimed that she hadn't hung out with them in a while and she was always busy. She should try to have fun and relax for a few hours which she finally agreed to after much reluctance. She left the twins with her brother. Or so she thought. The twins were actually with John, who wanted to see them. But since Lita was still in the dark about what happened at the wedding, she assumed he wasn't in town, she left the kids with Dave at his house who then took them so they could be with their father. Dave stayed with John for a bit, but then left and told him he would come later for the twins because Lita was going to pick them up from his house when she dropped off Victoria. But before he left, he decided to have a conversation with John about his sister.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about this, but I do." Dave started to say after he helped John feed and change the twins who were now playing in their bouncer seats.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked even though he had a feeling he knew what Dave wanted to talk about. He was hoping to avoid having a conversation about Lita with anyone, especially her brother, but that didn't happen. He had a separate conversation with his mother, Randy, and Trish. All three told him he needed to get his mind right before he talked to the red-head about anything. He had to straighten out his thoughts and feelings before he talked to her, they didn't want him to make a mistake and make the situation worse. Trish actually told him he needed to 'get your shit together or I will beat the crap out of you if you hurt her more than you already have'. He thought that's how the conversation was going to go with Dave as well.

"Why did you say my sister's name instead of Maria's?" Dave asked bluntly.

John took a couple of minutes before he spoke up. "Honestly, I don't know. It's all confusing."

"Okay. Well maybe it won't be too confusing to answer this question. Why wasn't she at your wedding?"

"We kind of got into a fight."

Dave shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered under his breath saying the next part out loud, "What happened?"

"Ask your sister."

Dave raised a brow. "You said something stupid to her, didn't you? What did you say?"

"I'm not the one who said something stupid. She is. She... she told me she's in love with me."

Dave was not surprised at all. "I knew it."

John looked up at him in surprise. "So it is true. Everyone knew except me?"

"You knew too, you were just ignoring it."

"No I-"

"Yes you were," Dave interrupted him. "She's good with hiding stuff like that, but not when it concerns you. You must be real stupid if you really didn't know." Dave paused before he continued again. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she had a huge crush on you sometime in high school. I don't know when it stopped and when it restarted again. But slowly, it turned into love. Oh God," Dave frowned, "I sound like a woman."

"I didn't know about high school."

"So that means you did know about it now?"

John was starting to get real annoyed with this conversation. "I don't know okay. This is too much and just confusing."

"So what did you say after she told you that?"

"I just asked her why she didn't tell me before. She said it wouldn't have mattered."

"Would it?"

"I don't know."

"Then what happened?"

"I said somethin' I didn't mean," John admitted after debating with himself if he should tell Dave.

"Which was?"

"I rather not say. I actually regret it. Let's not go down that road again."

Dave sighed. Maybe he didn't want to know what John said to his sister because he might just pummel him and he knew he shouldn't do that. "Get your crap together. Just know this, if you ever hurt her in any way, I will hurt you every single day and make you wish you were never born and then I'll finally kill you when I'm done with you which might take years," Dave threatened. "Got it?"

"So I see being violent runs in the family?" Dave looked like he was about to say something. "I got it. Don't worry. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already did."

"Good. Make sure you don't do anything stupid or else," Dave said as he got up from the couch, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Vicki is supposed to call me when they're on their way. Bye." With that said, he left. John just nodded. He knew he had to talk to Lita and soon. He didn't know what he would say, maybe he would know when he saw her.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Lita said after the trio started to leave a restaurant they decided to go to after the spa. "Thanks you two. I really needed that."

"Yes you did. Which is why we did this." Victoria smiled at her friend as they headed towards the parking lot and to Trish's car. After Lita picked up Victoria and dropped the twins off, they duo headed to Trish's place and went in her car so they could go together. The whole day they just conversed about different things catching up with one another. The blonde and the raven-haired woman conveniently left out any and all conversation about John. They knew to avoid all conversation about John because he respectfully asked neither of them to say anything to Lita. They didn't want to slip and tell her anything either. Trish filled Victoria in on the fight between John and Lita. She wasn't surprised about Lita's revelation but was definitely surprised by John's reaction. She didn't tell Dave anything because she didn't want him to go to jail, she really thought he would have murdered John. Trish and Victoria were both happy they were able to avoid the topic of John altogether. They would have talked to Lita about it if she brought it up, but neither of them were going to bring him up themselves.

_Crap, _Trish thought as she saw two familiar figures not too far away from them. It looked like they were about to enter the place the trio just left. Only if they left a couple of minutes earlier or if the duo arrived a couple of minutes later. She knew there was no avoiding the duo if one of them saw the trio. She tried to think of something quick so neither of the women would see the other, but it was too late as she heard a familiarly annoying voice.

"Oh look what we have here Maria," Candice started to say when she spotted Lita and her friends, "the whore that ruined your wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked confused and irritated. She always got irritated just by hearing the name Candice. "How did I ruin a wedding I didn't even go to?" She then registered what she said. "Wait, the wedding was ruined? What happened?" She asked no one in particular but probably more so to Trish and Victoria. "Wait, you know what, I don't even care." She then looked at Maria, who was avoiding any eye contact with her, confused as to why she was there. "Why are you? Shouldn't you and John be on your honeymoon or something?"

"Oh I see," Candice said before Maria could say anything. "John didn't tell you anything did he?"

"What is she talking about?" Lita asked her two quiet friends. They didn't know what to do or say, she wasn't supposed to find out like this.

"If they didn't already tell you, I will."

Candice was interrupted by Maria before she could continue any further. "Candice, stop it."

"Why? It's not like you even like her."

"You're right, I don't like her but that doesn't mean you can just blab and tell her. This isn't something we need to tell her." She then looked at the trio in font of them, trying to avoid looking a certain someone. "We're just going to go now." She tried tried to drag Candice with her but she wouldn't budge.

"But then that's no fun," Candice pouted.

"Candice, please," Maria tried pleading with her friend.

"This bitch ruined your wedding. Are you telling me you're not mad?"

"This isn't the time or place. Let's just go."

Candice ignored her friend and returned her attention to Lita. "I was right. You did have kids with John just to trap him. Looks like it's working."

That just made Lita more angry than she already was. "Excuse me tramp. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me so if I were you, I would shut the hell up before you get your ass beat." Lita just wanted to slap that woman again like she did a few months back. Maybe this time, she could do more since she wasn't pregnant and didn't have to be careful. Even though she probably shouldn't do something stupid.

"Oh sweety. You won't do that. Unfortunately for you, you're not pregnant anymore. I still owe you for that slap," she said getting in Lita's face who wasn't going to back down.

"No bitch! Unfortunately for you, I'm not pregnant so I can and will kick your ass." If looks could kill, Candice would be dead.

"Li, let's just go. You two are creating a scene," Trish said grabbing Lita's arm trying to back her friend away from Candice while Maria was doing the same thing with the other woman.

"No!" Lita exclaimed yanking her arm away from Trish's hold. "We're not leaving until this slutty bitch tells me what she's talking about, which you two decided to keep for yourself."

"Candice, please let's just go," Maria said trying to get her friend to leave.

Candice sighed. "Fine Maria. I won't tell the cow how she ruined the wedding. It's more fun if she asks her so-called friends." She smirked at the red-head and left with Maria following behind.

"Why did you do that?" Maria asked when they were out of hearing range.

"For you. She deserves to know what a horrible person she is."

"Look Candice. You have been my best-friend since forever. I love you. But you need to stop acting like that with people. Actually, she's the only one that I have seen you act like that with. You are really horrible to her. I don't like her either and I never will, yet I'm the one who's trying to be civil when you're creating problems."

"Maria, I have seen the way you have been crying and miserable for the past week because of her. I have seen the way you have been every time you and John used to break up. And each time you two broke up was because of her. I'm not going to apologize for trying to stick up for you."

"But you don't have to do that when I ask you not too." Maria paused before she continued. "John isn't a part of my life anymore so that eliminates her as well. Let's just forget about it. They don't matter." Candice reluctantly nodded in agreement. She knew Maria was still in love with John but she was going to try and help her forget all about him.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Lita asked turning around to her two friends after the duo disappeared from their vision.

Trish and Victoria glanced at one another, neither knowing what to do or say. "This isn't something we should tell you. This is something John needs to tell you," Trish said after a moment.

"I don't care!" Lita cried out. "Just tell me!"

"Let's get in the car first. People are staring," Victoria urged.

"I don't care, but fine." They trio sat in the car with Lita speaking up again once the final door was closed. "Okay, now tell me."

"Li, he asked us not to tell you. This is something he needs to tell you himself," Trish repeated while she drove away. She hoped John had already told Lita the truth so she wouldn't be put in this position. She wanted to tell Lita but she didn't think it was her place to tell her anything.

"I don't care what he asked you. I'm telling you to tell me so just do it!" She was getting really annoyed. The other two women were quiet and didn't say anything. "Are you kidding me?! You two are closer to me than you are with him but you'll keep his secret and won't tell me?!"

"They didn't get married," Victoria finally said after a couple of minutes.

"No shit! I'm not stupid! I comprehended that much! Why didn't they get married?! How the hell did I ruin the wedding?!"

Victoria and Trish glanced at one another deciding they should tell her because she wasn't going to leave it. She would just get more pissed off than she already was. "He said your name at the altar and not Maria's."

Lita was speechless. She got her answer but that wasn't what she was expecting. "No he didn't," she finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Vicki's right. He said your name."

"Why?" She was confused. Why would he say her name and not the woman he was supposed to marry?

"He's the only one who knows that answer," Victoria truthfully answered.

Lita nodded. "I need to talk to him. I need to talk to him now. Trish, can you drop Vicki off at her place after I get my car from your place? And Vicki can you and Dave just look after the twins for another hour?"

"We can do that but are you sure you want to talk to him now."

Lita nodded. She knew she needed to talk to him, but now she really wanted to talk to him and find out why he said her name. "Positive."

* * *

John and Randy were both home watching some random horror flick after Dave picked the twins up when they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"You got scared," Randy laughed looking at John who rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't. I ain't a pansy like you."

"You flinched when you heard the knock on the door."

"Out of surprise, not out of fright."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Answer the door."

"Why can't you?"

"You're closer."

"Not by long."

"Just answer the damn door." As if on cue, another knock was heard.

Randy just rolled his eyes as he got up and went to open the door. He was surprised when he saw who was there. "Hey." He then called out to John, "It's a visitor for you. I'm going to head out for a bit." Randy left as Lita entered the room and closed the door behind her.

John looked up after he heard the door shut. He was also surprised to see Lita there, more surprised than Randy was. Her face was showing a range of emotions which confused him as to why she was here. It was quiet for a while before he broke the silence. "Hi."

"Why did you say my name?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**What's going to happen? You think they're going to have a civil conversation or another fight?**

**Since it's almost done I'm going to take this time to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to alliewash17, Dixiewinxwrites12, AngelsDestiny22, Rita louiseEvans, ****xHalesMariex, **Cena's baby doll, and anyone else who has ever reviewed. An extra special thanks to therealchamps and my time is now for reviewing every single chapter. Thanks! =)


End file.
